Vörösőrvény
by Elza Eldaniella 1
Summary: A történet a harmadik ninja háború korában játszódik, hogyan és mi módon fejeződött be, illetve abban milyen szerepet játszott Uzumaki Kushina és Namikaze Minato. Folytatása: Vörösőrvény és Konoha Sárga Villanása: Esküvő több felvonásban.
1. Prológus

**VÖRÖS ÖRVÉNY**

_**Prológus**_

Lassan már a háború tizedik évében jártunk, de még mindig nem volt semmi remény sem, hogy a közel jövőben egyáltalán véget érne. A reménytelenség, az elkeseredettség egyre nagyobb méreteket öltött az emberek szívében. Az elmúlt évben volt egy kísérlet a békekötésre, de azt sajnálatos módon megakadályozták. Sokan nem értették, hogy az öt nagy shinobi nemzet, hogy–hogy nem tudott kiegyezni, és végre oly sok elkeseredett harc után, és véres év elteltével, miért nem vettetek véget a háborúnak. Pedig a békekötés a nagy áldozatok miatt már mind az öt oldalról kívánatos volt.

A Kagéknak feltett szándékuk volt, hogy véget vetnek a harcoknak, mert ha továbbra is folytatódik a háború, annak nem lesz jó vége. A ninja falvak a háború miatt, kezdtek elnéptelenedni. A ninják egymás között vívták végeérhetetlen csatáikat, mialatt számuk egyre csak fogyatkozott. Az emberek meg egyszerűen elköltöztek békésebb vidékekre, távol az mindinkább elmérgesedőbb háborútól.

A shinobi nemzeteknek azzal is számolniuk kellett, hogy lassacskán az utánpótlásuk is csökkenőben volt. A gyermekek egyre fiatalabb korúkban váltak harcosokká, hogy a vezetőik őket is bevethessék a csatatereken. Ez viszont azzal járt, hogy immár a gyerekek is harcoltak, a helyett, hogy otthon a falvaikban készülhettek volna fel a ninja életre. A legkomolyabb probléma ellenben az volt, hogy a felnőttek egymással harcoltak, a csatákkal, valamint a túléléssel voltak elfoglalva, nem pedig a családalapítással, a következő shinobi nemzedék létrehozásával. A rejtett falvak vezetőinek, a Kagénak a háború gondjai mellett, ezzel az egyre sürgetőbbé váló gonddal is szembe kellett nézniük.

Tavaly, ezért is szerettek volna békét, de legalább is fegyverszünetet kötni a nemzetek – legyenek azok nagyok, illetve kicsik –, hogy rendezi bírják soraikat, át tudják értékelni a dolgokat. Sajnálatosan e szándékukat megakadályozták. A békekötés gondolata éppen hogy csak megfogalmazódott, de szerencsétlenségünkre kivitelezni már nem tudták. A követek a legnagyobb titokban elindultak, hogy elvigyék a találkozó helyszínének pontos koordinátáit, de egyikük sem ért célba. Ennek az lett a következménye, hogy a shinobi falvak egymást kezdték hibáztatni, és ahelyett, hogy végett vetettek volna a háborúnak, a harcok újult erővel lángoltak fel...


	2. Uzumaki Kushina

_**1. fejezet:**_

**Uzumaki Kushina**

Sietős léptekkel – igazából szélvészként, mindenkit félrelökve – haladtam végig hazám, Örvényországnak kicsi, de nem jelentéktelen shinobi falvának utcáin. Célom, a falu közepén elhelyezkedő épület volt, melyben vezetőnk székelt, valamint irányította az örvény ninjákat.

Nem értettem, miért hívatott sürgősen magához, tekintettel arra, hogy a csapatnak melynek tagja voltam, egy óra múlva kellett indulnia. Feladatunk az volt, hogy leváltsunk, egy – a határainknál őrködő – másik egységet. Ez volt az oka, amiért elképzelni, sem bírtam, minek kapcsán rendelt magához Kuchai–sama. De mit volt, mit tenni, engedelmeskedtem a parancsnak.

Végre, valahára megérkeztem a régi, de annál impozánsabb, háromszintes épülethez. Feltekintve, a kéken csillogó épületre, számításba vettem mindazon dolgokat, amik felötlöttek bennem, miért is kellett jönnöm, olyan sietősen. Igazából – meg kellett vallanom önmagamnak, hogy halványlila fogalmam sincs – mi célból kellett idejönnöm. Vállamat megvonva, jó nagy lendülettel léptem be az épületbe, ahol azon nyomban összefutottam – szó szerint –, egy ismerőssel, aminek az lett a következménye, mind a ketten a földön kötöttünk ki.

– Kushina! – kiáltott fel Soisu Mina, édesanyám egykori tanítványa. A lány félhosszú, fekete haját hátradobva a válla fölött, állt fel, miközben helyreigazította, a velem való találkozástól félrecsúszott rövid ujjú kék blúzát, majd leporolta fekete nadrágját. – Na, végre megérkeztél! De őszintén szólva nem ilyen találkozásra számítottam, még ha rólad is van szó.

Fülig vörösödve – ami rám nézve nem éppen előnyös, mivel derékig érő, égővörös hajkoronával büszkélkedhetek – néztem fel Minára. A lányt még gyermekkoromból ismertem, mikor édesanyám saját tanítványa volt. Anyám – ki a falu vezetőjének egyik főtanácsadója volt – fiatal, leendő követ ninjákat tanított, képzett, amilyen annak idején ő maga is volt. Emlékeztem midőn, kicsi koromban Konohában éltünk, édesanyám volt az ottani örvénynagykövet, de az már jó régen volt, mivel nyolc éves voltam, amikor hazaköltöztünk.

– Kushina? Megkukultál? – kérdezte mosolyogva Mina, mert éppenséggel nem volt rám jellemző, hogy hosszú ideig csendben bírtam maradni. Most meg, mint bálám szamara meredtem, nem túl értelmes ábrázattal a lányra. – Jól vagy? – tudakolta, most már aggodalmas hangon, nagy barnaszemeivel rám nézve Mina.

– Ne...em – nyögtem ki nagy nehezen, miközben végre feltápászkodtam a földről. Jómagam is megigazítva rozsdabarna hosszú nadrágomat, és a szemem színével megegyező, szürke tunikámat. – Csak egy kicsit elbambultam. Nem számítottam rá, hogy veled fogok pont találkozni. Tudod Kuchai–sama hívatott magához, valami fontos ügyben – mondtam a lánynak, mialatt szöget ütött a fejemben, hogy Mina valami olyasmit mondott, hogy "végre megérkeztem", amiből azt a következtetést vontam le, elképzelhető, éppenséggel ugyanazért vagyunk itt mind a ketten. – Csak nem te is emiatt vagy itt?

– Eltaláltad. Engem is ő hívott, és már eléggé kíváncsi vagyok mi is lesz a következő küldetésem – jelentette ki Mina.

– Talán menjünk is fel – javasoltam, amivel ő egyet is értett.

Sietős léptekkel haladtunk fel a lépcsőkön, de most jobban odafigyeltem, nehogy nekimenjek valakinek, és hasonló jelenet játszódjon le, mint az imént. A harmadikra érve, balra fordultam, nyomomban Minával, hogy néhány méter megtétele után beleütközzek – ismételten – egy velem egyidős lányba, de szerencsére, mivel jelenleg nem haladtam, olyan lendületesen, egyikünk sem kötött ki a földön.

– Elnézést – kértem bocsánatot a nálam, egy fél fejjel kisebb lánytól. A szemem sarkából láttam, hogy Mina jót derült, újabb kellemetlen helyzetemet látva.

– Máskor jobban is odafigyelhetnél, hogy kinek mész neki! – felelte arrogánsan a szőke hajú lány. Mielőtt bármit is reagálhattam volna erre a kijelentésre, két – a falu vezetőjének testőrségéhez tartozó – jounin lépett hozzánk. Az egyik meg is szólított minket.

– Végre megérkeztetek mind a hárman. Kuchai–sama már vár rátok. Kérte, hogy amint mindannyian itt lesztek, kísérjelek be hozzá titeket. Kövessetek! – szólított fel hármunkat a férfi. Minával összenéztünk, majd azonos időben vállat vonva, követtük a jounint a szőke hajú lánnyal.

* * *

A férfit követve végig haladtunk a folyóson, és egy perc után meg is érkeztünk célunkhoz. A jounin bekopogott az ajtón, és miután választ kapott, maga elé intve, beküldött minket az irodába. Odabent egy középkorú, már enyhén őszülő férfi, és egy, a harmincas évei elején járó, alacsony, rövid vörösesbarna hajú, jounin ruhában lévő nő tartózkodott.

Belépve a szobába mindhárman köszöntünk, amit a bent lévők viszonoztak, de ezután néma csendben néztük egymást, arra várva, hogy a másik fél szólaljon meg előbb.

– Úgy gondolod, hogy ők lesznek hárman alkalmasak a küldetésre? – fordult a férfi felé a nő.

– Igen. Nem véletlenül őket választottam melléd Rasha – felelte Kuchai. – Akkor azt hiszem rögtön a tárgyra is térek. Lányok, a hölgy Hausuko Rasha felderítő, ő lesz a küldetés vezetője. Rasha a csapatod tagjai, Soisu Mina ninjakövet, Yuri Aiko medinin, és Uzumaki Kushina kódtörő – mutatott be minket egymásnak a férfi.

Egy kicsit megdöbbenve néztem, leendő csapattársaimat. Már az egység összeállítása is szokatlan volt – egy felderítő, egy gyógyító, egy követ, valamint egy kódtörő ninja –, pláne, hogy mind a négyen nők voltunk. A csapatok általában vegyesek szoktak lenni, de most a tagok valamennyien kuonichik voltak. A többiekre pillantva, láttam, hogy nekik is hasonló gondolatok járhattak a fejükben. De nem csak nekünk tűnt fel, de Kuchai–samanak is.

– A csapat összetételén ne lepődjetek meg. Pont a ti képességeitek, és jártasságotok kell a következő küldetésre – mondta a férfi, íróasztala mögött ülve. – Először is le kell szögeznem, hogy ami itt az irodában elhangzik, arról rajtunk kívül senki sem tudhat. Hozzáteszem még, ez egy "S" szintű küldetés, ennek megfelelően kell eljárnotok. A küldetés titkos, veszélyes, és az egész háborúra nézve nagyon fontos. Semmilyen körülmények között sem hibázhattok! – mondta ezt rendkívüli jelentősséggel a vezetőnk, és ahogy végig nézett rajtunk, láttam rajta, minden egyes szava súllyal bírt. – Akkor most ismertetném a feladatotokat. Mint azt tudjátok, egy éve az öt Kage béketárgyalásokat szeretett volna kezdeni, de legalábbis fegyverszünetet akartak kötni, de ez sajnos nem sikerült. Az okokat ismeritek. Most úgy néz ki, hogy még sem adták fel a terveiket, csak új felállásban kívánják megvalósítani. A Kagék egymásban nem nagyon bíznak, ezért a legnagyobb titokban, közösen úgy határoztak, mivel már valamennyien idősek, visszavonulnak, és átadják a hivatalukat, illetve a falvak vezetését egy–egy új Kagénak. Abban reménykednek, hogy az újjak képesek lesznek békét kötni, és tisztalappal, a korábbi nézeteket félretéve befejezik a háborút. A tárgyalásokhoz egy semleges országot kerestek, de mivel ilyen a mostani állás szerint nincs, azt választották, ami a leginkább nem volt elkötelezve, egyik nagy shinobi nemzet felé sem. Így esett a választásuk Örvényországra, és a mi ninja falunkra – ismertette a tényeket a férfi, és jelentőségteljesen nézett végig rajtunk, várva reakciónkat.

Meglepetten, jószerivel leesett állal álltam, és hallgattam Kuchai szavait, majd még jobban ledöbbentem, amikor is képes voltan felfogni az imént elhangzottakat. Legbelül reménykedtem, hogy amit az előbb hallottam, az valóság, tényleg van rá esély, hogy a háború egyszer véget érjen. Körbetekintve az arcokon, láttam, hogy társaim is hozzám hasonlóan éreznek, és gondolkodnak.

– Most én venném át a szót – szakította meg elmélkedésemet Hausuko Rasha. – A mi feladatunk az lesz, hogy a levelek között rejtőző falunak, Konohának a követségét kalauzoljuk el biztonságban, és persze teljes titokban Örvényországba. A küldöttekkel a Tűzországának határán fogunk találkozni egy hét múlva, és minden segítséget meg kell nekik adnunk, hogy biztonságban ideérjenek, a négy hét múlva kezdődő tárgyalásra. A csapat összeállításáról annyit, hogy én, mint felderítő, ha arra fog sor kerülni – a legbiztonságosabb rejtekutakon is – képes leszek idevezetni a küldöttséget, illetve kikerülni az ellenséges ninjákat. Aiko feladata, mint medinin, hogy mindenkit épségben, egészségben tartson, míg megérkezünk a falunkba. Soisu, nagyköveti minőségben vesz részt, ő már az út során, előzetes tárgyalásokat tud majd kezdeményezni a konohaiakkal. Kushina dolga az lesz, hogy a levél ninják által hozott lepecsételt, kódolt tekercset – mellyel a valódi személyazonosságukat tudják igazolni a konohaiak – biztonságosan feltörje, és megfejtse, ezzel is elejét véve az árulásnak, valamint kiküszöbölve a csalókat. Továbbá még az is titeket tett a feladatra alkalmassá, hogy fiatal korotok ellenére, nagy harci tapasztalattal rendelkeztek, részt vettetek csatákban. Az sem elhanyagolható tényező, hogy csinos, fiatal lányok vagytok, és ha netán arra kerülne a sor, néhány ártatlan pofikájuk kislány, könnyebben át tud ejteni, és információt képes kiszedni a férfiakból – összegezte küldetésünk lényegét Rasha.

Az elhangzottak alapján, az összes a küldetéssel kapcsolatos kérdésre választ kaptam, de azért volt még egy problémám, mivel a saját csapatommal egy félóra múlva kellett volna indulnom a határra, ezt szóvá is tettem.

– Bocsáss meg Kuchai–sama, de nekem van már küldetésem, és... – de tovább nem tudtam folytatni, mert a férfi közbeszólt.

– Ne aggódj Kushina! A csapatod tudja, hogy nem tartasz velük, és már a pótlásodról is gondoskodtunk.

– Értettem – válaszoltam, közben magamat szidtam, hogy lehettem ennyire ütődött, nem gondolva arra, hogy a vezetőink mindezt elintézték.

– Egy kérdés! Milyen típusú orvosi felszerelést kell magammal vinnem az útra? – hallottam meg a jobb oldalamról, a zöldszemű Aiko kérdését.

– A lehető legteljesebbet hozd magaddal. Nem tudom, mire számítsunk az úton, de jobb minden eshetőségre, illetve a legrosszabbra is felkészülni – felelte Rasha.

– És mikor indulunk? – tudakolta Mina, feltéve az egyik legfontosabb kérdést.

– Amint besötétedik, legyetek a falu főterén. A legnagyobb titokban akarok elindulni, és ott a legkevésbé feltűnő, ha találkozunk. Onnan fogunk elmenni kb. kilenc óra körül – mondta a felderítő.

– A legfontosabbakat tudjátok lányok – jelentette ki Kuchai. – A többit majd az út során, Rasha közli veletek. Menjetek haza, készüljetek, és még pihenjetek az indulás előtt. Sok szerencsét, és járjatok sikerrel! – búcsúzott el tőlünk ninjafalunk vezetője.

Új csapatommal kivonultam az irodából. Egymástól elköszönve, mind a négyen hazaindultunk, hogy összekészítsük a küldetéshez fontos dolgokat, és lélekben is felkészüljünk a ránk váró nehézségekre, illetve a shinobi világ számára fontos ügy számára.


	3. Az első találkozás

_**2. fejezet:**_

**Az első találkozás**

Csapatommal két órája érkeztünk meg a találkozó helyszínére, de a konohaiaknak még nem volt se hírük, de hamvuk. Tudtuk, ha nem történt velük semmi rendkívüli, akkor még a mai napon ide kellett érniük. Ennek értelmében nem tehettünk mást, mint vártunk türelemmel, és reménykedtünk, épségben meg fognak jönni, a levél falu küldöttei.

Befejezve az ebédünket, elhatároztuk, hogy Rasha és Mina a teaházban maradnak, várva a követekre, az alatt Aiko, illetve én szétnézünk a faluban. Figyelemelterelésnek sem utolsó dolog, meg aztán, ha arra kerülne a sor, hogy sietősen kell elhagynunk a falut, legalább lenne helyismeretünk. Így a szőke lány társaságában léptem ki a szálláshelyünkről, és elindultunk a főtér felé.

Aikoval szótlanul mentünk egymás mellett. Egyikünk sem kezdett beszélgetést a másikkal, ami meg kell vallanom, nehezemre esett, mivel néha egyszerűen rám tört a beszédkényszer, olyankor képtelen voltam befogni a számat. A mostani is ilyen alkalom volt, elvégre szépen sütött a nap, a felhők lomha lassúsággal úsztak végig a kékégen a fejünk fölött – meg aztán unatkoztam is egy kicsit.

– Aiko, szerinted a főtérről merre menjünk? – próbálkoztam társalgásba elegyedni a lánnyal, aki ez idáig nem nagyon beszélt velünk, és ha meg is szólalt, akkor is csak a legszűkszavúbban nyilatkozott. Nem tudom miért, de valamiért nem voltunk neki szimpatikusak. Egy kissé arrogáns, és lekezelő volt irányunkban Aiko, csak azért, mert ő véletlenül a falunk egyik legelőbb klánjában látta meg a napvilágot, és ezt nagyon is éreztette velünk. Pedig nem tudom, miért volt annyira eltelve magával, hiszen Mina fiatalkora ellenére, a falunk egyik legtehetségesebb követe volt, jó magam meg anyai ágon – még ha csak mellékágon is, de – a falut alapító ninja klán kései leszármazottja voltam. De mivel a feladatát eddig tökéletesen ellátta, és a teljes figyelmével a küldetésünkre összpontosított, ráhagytam a dolgot, elvégre mindenkinek van valamilyen mániája. Neki úgy lásztik az volt, hogy mindenkinél különbnek tartotta sajátmagát.

– Még nem tudom, de legelőször be szeretnék menni egy gyógynövényes boltba, amit a megérkezésünkkor láttam a főtéren. Lehet, hogy találok néhány növényt, amihez otthon nem juthatok hozzá – mondta a lány, én meg alaposan meglepődtem, ez idáig még nem volt ilyen bőbeszédű velem. Úgy lásztik a növényekről, melyek gyógyításra alkalmasak, el lehet vele beszélgetni, végül is medinin. Őszintén szólva engem nem nagyon érdekeltek a növények, de ha másról nem lehet vele kommunikálni, akkor maradnak témának a gazok.

– És már van valamilyen ga...a...növény, amit meg akarsz venni? – kérdeztem, mintha nagyon is érdekelne a téma.

– Nálunk nehéz hozzájutni a kék erika virághoz, illetve a szagosbürökhöz, de ezen a vidéken mind a kettő őshonos, így azokat biztosan venni fogok, és ha láttok még valamilyen más ritka, értékes gyógynövényt, akkor abból is veszek – felelte Aiko.

– Aha – válaszoltam tömören, mert sejtelmem sem volt, hogy a lány által említett növények hogyan is néznek ki, arról nem is szólva, mi fán teremnek?! De legalább már egészen jól haladtunk kommunikálási szinten, egyszerűen mondva beszélgettük, ami idáig még nem fordult elő.

– Célhoz is értünk – szakította meg gondolatmenetemet a medinin. – Én bemegyek. Jössz te is? – nézett rám kérdően a szőke.

– Nem. Amíg te benn leszel, körülnéznék egy kicsit a itt a téren – feleltem, mert semmi kedvem sem volt, kitudja mennyi ideig gazokat bámulni.

– Rendben. Egy óra múlva találkozzunk, a tér közepén álló szökőkútnál – jelentette ki a lány, majd választ sem várva belépett a boltba, magamra hagyva az üzlet előtt.

Megvontam a vállamat. Sarkon fordultam és elindultam lassú léptekkel sétálva a macskaköves úton. Legbelül örültem, hogy milyen könnyedén vette Aiko, nem akarok bemenni vele az üzletbe, és növényeket vallogatni, mert számomra az–az egy óra, amit odabent kellett volna eltöltenem, azt hiszem, maga lett volna a dögunalom. Így tehát végül döntöttem, és határozott léptekkel elindultam, hogy követve az eredeti tervet, felderítsem a főteret, valamint a környező utcákat.

Az elhatározást tett is követte. Figyelmesen haladtam keresztül az egymást sugaras irányban érintő, keresztező utcákon. Alaposan megnézve az épületeket, boltokat, emlékezetembe vésve azok elhelyezkedését, és mivel lassan letelt az egy óra, amiben Aikoval megállapodtunk, eldöntöttem, hogy visszaindulok a főtér irányába.

Kétutcányira a találkozási pontunktól, éppen jobbra fordultam be az egyik sarkon – meg kell hagyni jókora lendülettel –, mikor neki mentem valaminek, illetve valakinek. Ekkor olyan dolgot tapasztaltam, mintha az elkövetkező másodpercek lassított felvételként peregtek volna le a számomra. Éreztem, kezdek hátrafelé esni, de mielőtt elterülhettem volna a földön, váratlanul egy rántást éreztem, és egy határozott kezet – mely megtartott – a derekamon. Valaki megállította az esésemet azzal, hogy még idejében elkapott.

Döbbenten tekintettem fel megmentőm arcába, és akkor pillantásom a leghihetetlenebb, csodálatosabb kékszempárba fúródott, amit valaha is láttam...


	4. Namikaze Minato

_**3. fejezet:**_

**Namikaze Minato**

Egy percre, mintha megállt volna az idő!

Tágra meredt szemekkel bámultam az igéző kék szempárba. Nem tudtam levenni róluk a pillantásomat. Sajnos, mint minden csodálatos dolog, ez is hamar véget ért!

A kék szemek tulajdonosa egy hirtelen mozdulattal kiegyenesedett, engem meg talpra állított. De én még ekkor is sóbálvánnyá merevedve bámultam a kristály kék szemekbe, amik kíváncsiságot tükrözve néztek vissza rám.

Mialatt megbűvölten néztem a kék szempárt, egy mély, bársonyosan zengő bariton férfihang zökkentett ki ámulásomból.

– Kisasszony?! Jól van? – érdeklődött kedves hangon.

Lassacskán kezdtem a hang következtében magamhoz térni, és most már tisztafejjel voltam képes, jobban szemrevételezni megmentőmet. Azt a személyt, aki az előbb megakadályozta, hogy jó, vagy rossz szokásomhoz híven – miután lendületesen nekimentem valakinek, illetve valaminek – elterüljek a földön.

Hátrálva egy lépést, alaposan végigmértem a nálam egy fejjel magasabb, velem egykorú, aranyszőke férfit. Ruházata egyszerű szürke újasból, és kék nadrágból állt. Férfiakhoz mérten valószerűtlenül szép arca, ritka nyíltságot, tisztaságot tükrözött, és azok a kékszemek meg, most már jókedvűen csillogtak, a homlokába hulló, néhány kósza szőke tincse alól. Mit is mondjak, egyszerűen jóképű volt a férfi, és mindezek mellett még magas, és izmos testfelépítésű is. Igazi szőke herceg!

– Kisasszony?! – lengette meg kezét az orrom előtt, ezzel is jelezve, hogy mialatt őt vizslattam, eléggé megfeledkeztem a körülöttem lévő világról.

– E...e...elnézést – nyögtem ki nagy nehezen, de közben igyekeztem minél előbb összeszedni magamat, még csak az kéne, hogy ennél jobban is leégessem magam, ez előtt az álom pasi előtt. – M...minden rendben van. Egy kicsit elkalandoztak a gondolataim. Még egyszer szeretnék bocsánatot kérni, amiért nem figyeltem oda jobban, és neked mentem – hadartam egy szuszra, mialatt próbáltam nem komplett idiótának tűnni, habár lehet, hogy azzal már elkéstem.

– Semmi baj, én is figyelhettem volna jobban – mondta a férfi, miközben kisfiúsan elmosolyodott, amitől én meg csak olvadoztam. Hát igen, ilyen egy igazi férfi! Én mentem neki, és még ő szabadkozik. – De tudja még csak most érkeztem a faluba, és eltévedtem, a tetejébe még a társaimtól is elszakadtam. Nem tudna esetleg segíteni? – kérdezte reménykedő tekintettel.

– Sajnos én is csak átutazóban vagyok itt! – sóhajtottam egy nagyot, és amint megtettem ugrott be, ez egy kissé átlátszó volt, mivel ezzel arra céloztam önkéntelenül, hogy szívesen a jóképű férfi segítségére lennék, ha helybeli volnék. Ellenben elnézve őt, nem tartottam elképzelhetetlennek, ha más lányokra is így szokott nézni, hamar fog – nem is kis létszámú – segítőkész társaságot találni. – Bocsánat, de nekem mennem kell. Várnak rám, és azt hiszem már így is késésben vagyok.

– Természetesen – felelte a szőke férfi. – Elnézést, hogy feltartottam, remélem még... – de soha nem tudtam meg, mit is szeretett volna mondani, mert egy hangos ordítás szakította félbe mondandóját.

– Minato!!! – halottam egy mélyhangú kiáltást a hátam mögül. – Végre meg vagy kölyök! Te aztán jól elkeveredtél, pedig nem szokásod – mondta egy vidám férfihang. – Kakashinak már rémképei voltak, hogy mi is történhetett veled!

– Jiraya! – kiáltott fel, az engem oly nagyon elbűvölt kékszemű férfi. – Kerestelek titeket, de nem találtalak, ezért úgy határoztam, hogy megkeressem a leendő szállásunkat, remélve, hogy már ott lesztek Kakashival. Éppen azon voltam, hogy útbaigazítást kérjek valakitől.

– Azt látom – felelte nevetve, a Jiraya nevű férfi. – Persze neked, pont a környék legcsinosabb ifjú hölgyétől kellett ezt megkérdezned. Ejnye-bejnye fiam! – fedte meg vidoran az idősebb férfi, a fiatalabbat.

– Na de Jiraya! Az nem úgy volt, ahogy gondolod – jelentette ki Minato – mint az kiderült ez volt a szőke neve –, szemrehányóan, de közben szeretetteljesen nézve a hosszú, fehér hajú férfire. – Én nem vagyok olyan, mint te. Tudod az úgy volt... – kezdte elmesélni a percekkel előbb lejátszódott jelenetet Minato, Jirayának.

A két férfi beszéde közben, alkalmam volt jobban szemrevételezni a most érkezetett. Egy biztos, jól megtermett volt, még a magas Minato fölé is, egy fél fejjel magasodott. Volt benne valami furcsa. Nem is tudom, de olyan érzésem volt, mintha már találkoztam volna vele, mert valahonnan nagyon is ismerősnek tűnt, de nem voltam képes rájönni, hogy honnan.

Míg így elmélázva, néztem a két férfit, váratlanul egy rántást éreztem a jobb karomon. Odapillantva Aikot láttam meg a jobb oldalamon.

– Te mit keresel itt?! – tettem fel meglepetten, a nem túl értelmes kérdést neki.

– Mivel nem voltál a megbeszélt időben a szökőkútnál, úgy határoztam, hogy megkereslek – felelte mérgesen a lány. – Legközelebb, ha megbeszélünk valamit, akkor legyél szíves, és tartsd magad ahhoz! – mondta Aiko nekem, mialatt dühösen nézett rám zöld szemeivel.

– Bocsásson meg a barátnőjének, de én tartottam fel – szólalt meg Minato váratlanul. Csodálattal néztem fel a fiatal férfire, mert néhány perces ismeretséget követően a védelmébe vett, valamint magára vállalta, hogy ő tartott fel engem, miközben én voltam az, aki nekiment, és hátráltatta őt.

– A barátnőmnek – kezdte Aiko, jól megnyomva a szót –, a megbeszélteknek megfelelően ott kellett volna lennie, ahol én is voltam, nem pedig selyemfiúkkal enyelegnie az utca kellős közepén! De most már elég ebből, mennünk kell! – közölte hideg, távolságtartó hangon a lány, majd sarkon fordulva, se szó, se beszéd nélkül távozott, magára hagyva a férfiakat, engem, pedig maga után vonszolva.

Visszanézve Minatora és Jirayára, láttam, hogy a fiatalabb férfi megütközve bámul utánunk, de azzal ellentétben, az idősebb jóízűen nevet az előbbi szituáción. Még egy utolsó pillantást vetettem jóképű megmentőmre, mielőtt Aiko rángatásának hála, befordulva egy sarkon, végleg eltűnt a szemem elől. Magamban egy kicsit csalódott voltam, mert biztosra vettem, hogy már nem találkozom többet Mintoval. Pedig meg kellett vallanom magamnak, hogy nagy hatással volt rám. Nem is tudom, de egy biztos, férfi még nem vett le így a lábamról, mint a szőke néhány perc leforgása alatt. De mit volt, mit tenni, tovább kellett lépnem, illetve teljes figyelmemmel a küldetésre koncentrálnom, nem pedig jóképű, ismeretlen pasikról ábrándoznom!

– Aiko! – álltam meg, mert már megelégeltem, a percek óta tartó húzgálást. – Bocsánatot szeretnék kérni, és megmagyarázni, miért is nem voltam a megbeszélt helyen, időben. Az úgy volt, hogy... – kezdtem bele éppen a magyarázkodásba, mikor legnagyobb megdöbbenésemre, Aiko felkacagott.

– Ugyan, hagyd csak! – legyintett egyet nevetve. – Valószínűleg rám is hasonlóan hatott volna a rettentően jóképű lovagod. Még én is elgyengültem volna egy percre tőle.

Meglepetten néztem a vidáman nevető lányt, mert tőle nem ilyen reakcióra számítottam. A legkevesebb, amit tőle vártam, hogy le fog hordani a sárgaföldig, vagy legalábbis jó alaposan megszid. Ehelyett ő, poénként fogta fel az egész helyzetet. Ez kellemes meglepetésként ért, vele kapcsolatban.

– De most aztán részletes beszámolót akarok hallani, hogyan is futottál össze, közel, s távol, a legjobb kinézetű férfivel?! – arra aztán tényleg nem számítottam, hogy kíváncsi is lesz az egészre, de mivel örültem, hogy ilyen könnyedén kezeli a dolgot, elmeséltem neki mindent – szószerinti összefutásomat Minatoval.


	5. Megbeszélés

_**4. fejezet:**_

**Megbeszélés**

Minatoval való találkozást, jól kibeszéltük, megtárgyaltuk Aikoval, mialatt egészen jól összebarátkoztunk. Nem hittem, hogy az arrogánsnak tartott lány, egyszer csak így meg fog majd nyílni, és pont nekem. Ezt szóvá is tettem, mire meglepetésemre elmondta, hogy az egész tartózkodó viselkedésével csak a félénkségét próbálja leplezni, mert az ő családjában ezt gyengeségnek tekintik, pluszban még háború idején egy ninja minden lehet csak nem félénk.

Teljesen meg tudtam őt érteni, habár rám nem volt jellemző a félénkség, annál jobban, hogy hiába igyekszem elkerülni, de valahogy mind bajba kerülök. Pontosabban a földre, mert szelességemnek hála, elégé intenzíven szoktam közlekedni, és így mindig neki megyek valakinek, illetve valaminek. Ez pedig adott helyzetből adódóan vagy jól, poénnal végződik, vagy – ritkábban – rosszul. Ezen megállapításomon Aiko jót derült.

Beszélgetés közben azért nem fecséreltük az időt, és jó alaposan körül néztünk a faluban, majd immár a három óra leteltével, visszaindultunk a teaházba Rashaékhoz. Nagyon reméltem, hogy a konohaiak már ott lesznek, és nem kell még várni rájuk, de legjobban azért reménykedtem abban, mert ez azt jelentette, hogy gond nélkül megérkeztek a levél falu követei.

A megállapodottaknak megfelelően, pontosan három óra később érkeztem vissza a teaházba Aiko társaságában. Mivel nem találtuk lent az éttermi részben a Minát és Rashát, ezért felmentünk a közös szobánkba. Az ajtó eléérve, éppen léptem be volna már a szobába, mikor Aiko váratlanul megállított. Kérdően néztem rá.

– A szobában öten vannak – jelentette ki határozottan.

– Igazad van. Érzem a chakra áramlásukat – bólintottam helyeslően, mert ő előbb érzékelte, hogy a helységben nem csak két társunk tartózkodott, hanem rajtuk kívül még három fő. Nem csoda, hogy Aiko érezte ezt meg előttem, elvégre ő volt a medicus ninja, és ennek megfelelően pontosabb chakra irányítással rendelkezett, mint én. – Szerinted a konohaiak azok?

– Remélem ők azok, de azért legyünk óvatosak! – jegyezte meg a szőke lány. – Fel kell készülnünk, hogy esetleg nem ők azok, hanem valakik, akik tudomást szereztek a küldetésünkről.

– Egyetértek – feleltem. – Soha nem árt az elővigyázatosság, de azért ne álljunk itt, hanem menjünk be, és győződjünk meg, hogy minden rendben van odabent.

– Jó, de azért álljunk készen! – mondta Aiko ellentmondást nem tűrően.

– Menjünk – tettem még hozzá, mielőtt bekopogtatva, beléptünk volna s szobába, ahol két társunkon kívül még hárman tartózkodtak.

– Végre megjöttetek! – kiáltott fel megörülve érkezésünknek Mina, de ezt követően megemberelte magát, és ismét komoly arckifejezést felvéve visszaült az asztal mellé. Elvégre ő egy követ ninja volt, és mint ilyen, nem ugrándozhatott csak úgy.

– Aiko. Mina – biccentett felénk köszönésképpen Rasha, de Minával ellentétben, ő ülve maradt. – Kérlek, üljetek le! – engedelmeskedve az utasításának mindketten az asztal felé kezdtünk sétálni, hogy ott csatlakozhassunk a másik két lányhoz, és a levél ninjákhoz. – Uraim, bemutatom önöknek Uzumaki Kushinát és Yuri Aikot. Lányok, a követ urak Jiraya–sama, Namikaze Minato és Hatake Kakashi – mutatott minket egymásnak be Rasha.

– Hölgyeim, örülök a találkozásnak – hallottam egy vidáman zengő mély basszus hangot.

– Üdvözlöm önöket – csatlakott a basszushoz, egy bariton is, majd legvégül egy magasabban hangzó hang is, ami inkább volt egy fiúé, mint férfié.

– Jó napot!

– Jó napot! – köszöntünk szinte egyszerre Aikoval, és ez volt az a pillanat, amikor végre szembekerültem a konohai követekkel, és legnagyobb döbbenetemre a három közül kettőt felismertem, hiszen alig két órája találkoztam, illetve beszéltem is velük a faluban.

Minato és Jiraya voltak. Megütközve kapkodtam, közöttük a pillantásomat, és még mindig nem tértem magamhoz a sokktól, hogy a levél ninják közé tartozik az a fiatal férfi is, aki oly nagyon lenyűgözött, mind megjelenésével, mind jellemével két órája.

– Nézd már, Minato! – kiáltott fel csodálkozva Jiraya. – A két lány, kikkel találkoztunk a főtér mellett, mikor elkeveredtél tőlünk.

– Ismerik egymást?! – kérdezte meglepetten Rasha, mert nem számított rá, hogy az előbb bemutatottakat esetleg már ismerjük.

– Igen, Rasha – válaszolta Minato. – Összefutottunk idefelé a hölgyekkel, mikor útbaigazítást próbáltam kérni valakitől, mert az igazat megvallva, mint azt a sensei is mondta, eltévedtem egy kissé – mondta kisfiúsan mosolyogva Minato, mialatt a tarkóját vakarta zavarában.

– Így már világos – jegyezte meg Rasha –, akkor, ha a lányok helyet foglalnak akár neki is, kezdhetünk a dolognak. Elkérhetném a tekercset, amit annak céljából hoztak magukkal, hogy a személyazonosságukat minden kétséget kizáróan igazolhassák. A miénk, itt van – nyújtotta át a mi hitelességünket, alátámasztó tekercset Jirayának Rasha, aki azért cserébe átadta neki az övékét.

Jiraya azonnal neki is látott a tekercs kinyitásának, és a kódolt üzenet megfejtésének. Ezalatt Rasha odaadta nekem a konohaiakét, hogy én is elvégezhessen a feladatomat. Nem is tétlenkedtem, azon nyomban elkezdtem a tekercs átvizsgálását. Tettem is mindazt azért olyan buzgalommal, mert így nem kellett elgondolkodnom, hogy újra találkoztam Minatoval.


	6. Indulás előtt

_**5. fejezet**_

**Indulás előtt**

Öt perces alapos vizsgálatot követően megállapítottam, a tekercs valódi, nem hamisítvány, és a benne lévő kódolt üzenet megfejtése után egyértelműen kijelenthettem, hogy a három férfi tényleg az, akinek mondják magukat. Mindeközben, Jiraya is hasonló következtetésre jutott, velünk kapcsolatban.

– Most, hogy kétséget kizáróan igazoltuk egymás felé a személyazonosságunkat, akár neki is láthatnánk a következő lépésünk megtervezésének – indítványozta Rasha.

– Gondolom, van már kész tervetek, miként jussunk el a megbeszélés helyszínére? – érdeklődött Jiraya a nőtől.

– Három verzió van – kezdte csapatvezetőnk. – Az első, hogy azon az úton megyünk vissza a falunkba, amelyiken a lányokkal jöttünk, az a legrövidebb, de meglehetősen közel visz a harcokhoz. Nekünk nem volt választásunk, mivel csak egy hetünk volt, hogy ideérjünk. A másik lehetőség egy teljesen biztonságos ösvény, ami távol halad azoktól a helyektől, ahol a legintenzívebben dúl a háború, ezekben a pillanatokban is. Az észszerűség azt súgná, hogy ezen menjünk, de a megtétele tizenkilenc napba telne, és akkor mindössze két nappal a tárgyalások megkezdése előtt érnénk célhoz. A tetejében, meg ha valami közbejönne, akkor az is előfordulhatna, hogy nem érnénk oda időben, és annak beláthatatlan következményei lehetnének... – fejezte be elgondolkodva Rasha.

– Igazad van – szólalt meg Minato –, a késés még csak szóba sem jöhet. Ellenben, ha jól vettem ki a szavaidból, létezik egy harmadik eshetőség is?

– A harmadik verzió, egy köztes út. Egy kis kitérőt téve, tizenegy nap alatt elérhetnénk Örvényországot, így kikerülhetnénk a közvetlen harcokat, de számolnunk kell felderítő osztagokkal, és kisebb csapatokkal is – vázolta fel Rasha, a szerinte legjobb megoldást. – Viszont még mindig ez lenne a legjobb megoldás.

– Az általad felvázoltak alapján egyértelmű, hogy a harmadik verziót kell követünk – értett egyet a nővel Jiraya. – Minato, Kakashi mi a véleményetek?

– Nincs mit gondolkodni, hogy melyik úton menjünk, ebben hasonló a véleményünk Jiraya – felelte a szőke férfi, egykori mesterére nézve.

– Az a legfontosabb, hogy biztosan ott legyünk időben, és meglehessen kezdeni a béketárgyalások előkészületeit – szólalt meg első ízben, a Kakashi nevezetű fiú. – Nem késlekedhetünk! Minél előbb Örvényországba kell érnünk, de az óvatosságról sem feledkezhetünk meg – tette még hozzá a már majdnem felnőtt fiú.

– Ezt pont te mondod, kölyök?! Te, aki általában mindig el szoktál késni mindenhonnan – tekintett csodálkozva az ezüsthajú fiúra Jiraya.

– Na de Jiraya-sama! – kiáltott fel felháborodottan Kakashi. – Tényleg szoktam késni, hébe–hóba, de ha fontos küldetésről van szó, akkor soha! – közölte komoly ábrázattal a fiú, de közben szemrehányóan nézett egy szemével a férfire, mivel a másikat konohai homlokvédője teljes egészében eltakarta, ennek következtében, eléggé furcsa látványt nyújtott Kakashi.

– Jiraya, kérlek ne most! – nézett parancsolóan az idősebb férfire a fiatalabb, és legnagyobb csodálkozásomra, Jiraya ezen nem akadt ki. – Tudjuk, hogy Kakashi, miért cselekszik úgy, ahogy – célzott Minato valamire, amit csak a levél falubeli három ninja tudhatott. – Te, pedig Kakashi ne reagáld túl, a sensei megjegyzéseit. Már megszokhattad, hogy csak azért húz, mert te mindig ugrasz a beszólásaira.

– Ahogy akarod Minato – mondta eléggé engedékenyen a középkorú férfi. – De mint mondtad, nem tudom megállni, hogy ne bosszantsam fel a kölyköt, mikor olyan hevesen bír reagálni a vicceimre – tette még hozzá Jiraya, de most már nevetve.

– Rendben sensei – felelte Kakashi, Minatora nézve, de közben neheztelve pillantott a szeme sarkából a legidősebbre hármójuk közül.

– Akkor le is zárhatjuk a témát – jelentett ki a szőke férfi, majd Rashahoz fordult. – A legfontosabbakat megbeszéltük, úgyhogy már csak az a kérdés, mikor indulunk? Szerintem legjobb lenne itt tölteni a faluban az éjszakát, és reggel korán kelnénk útra, az lenne a legkevésbé feltűnő.

– Én is így terveztem – értet vele egyet Rasha. – Lenne időnk indulás előtt pihenni, mert az út során, arra nem sok lehetőségünk lesz. A fél öt megfelel?

– Találkozzunk a földszinten fél ötkor, ha mindenki egyetért vele? – hordozta körbe a tekintetét az asztalkörül ülőkön Minato, és mivel senki sem ellenkezett a terv ellen, ebben is maradtunk.


	7. Örvény, levél, fű variánsa

_**6. fejezet**_

**Örvény...levél...fű...variánsa**

Másnap reggel, az előző nap megbeszélteknek megfelelően korán reggel, fél ötkor távoztunk a teaházból, magunk mögött hagyva a falut, keltünk útra Örvényország felé.

Az immár hét főre bővült csapatunk, sebesen haladt célja felé. Megállásra ritkán került sor, arra is csak akkor, hogy pihenjünk egyszer-kétszer naponta, és hogy aludjunk néhány órát. Beszédre sem volt nagyon időnk, így nem sok mindent tudtunk kideríteni a három konohairól. Pedig határozottan éreztem, hogy Jirayat ismerem, de azt betudtam annak, hogy gyermekkoromban hat évet a levelek között rejtőző faluban töltöttem, biztosan onnan emlékszem valahogy rá.

Az első öt nap alatt, nem történt semmi rendkívüli esemény, de ez sajnálatos módon, a hatodik napon megváltozott. Minden igyekezetünk arra, hogy a konohai küldöttséget biztonságban kísérjük a falunkban – pedig éppen, ezért jöttünk a biztonságosabb utón – meghiúsulni látszott, amikor váratlanul belefutottunk egy csapat ellenséges ninjába.

Az ellenség csapdát állított nekünk, mi meg mint valami amatőr kezdő genin, szépen bele is sétáltunk! Hát szó, mi szó, egy kicsit ciki volt számunkra – hét jounin részére meg pláne. Utunk éppen egy fákkal teleszórt, sziklás szurdokon vezetet keresztül, mikor hirtelen – szinte a semmiből – több mint húsz ember, arcukon maszkkal, előttünk termett. A homlokukon lévő fejpántból egyértelműen le lehetett szűrni, hogy támadóink fű ninják voltak.

Az ellenséges shinobik, a szélrózsa valamennyi irányából támadtak ránk, így mit volt, mit tenni, felvettük velük a harcot. Ugyan a rajtaütés váratlan volt, de azért mégis csak jouninok voltunk, akik háborúban edződtek harcosokká. Ennek megfelelően rögvest ellentámadást indítottunk feléjük, illetve csak akartunk, mert egy eléggé furcsa dolog történt. Míg mi, négyen örvény ninják, szembe szándékoztunk szállni a ránk támadókkal, addig a három férfi egyszerűen eltűnt. Ez egy pillanatra valamennyiünket sokkolt...

– Ezek meg hova lettek! – kiáltott fel Aiko, miközben vállvetve küzdött Rashaval.

– Azt én is nagyon szeretném tudni! – hallottam vezetőnk rettentően dühös hangját.

– Biztosan van valamilyen észszerű magyarázat rá – jelentette ki diplomatikusan Mina, aki velem alkotott párt harcközben.

– Hát nagyon remélem! Mert ha nem, és a kezeim közé kaparintom őket, hát azt még üknagyapa korukban is megemlegetik! – ordítottam, mialatt egy jó nagyot behúztam az egyik támadónak, akit ezen megmozdulásom egy kis időre hatástalanított, így volt időm rögvest shurikeneket dobni egy másikra.

– Mi van kislányok, a fiúkáitok magatokra hagytak! – hallottam egy gunyoros röhögést harcközben az egyik ninjától, ami nagyon felbosszantott, de még mielőtt bármelyikünk reagálhatott volna a sértésre, egy másik is csatlakozott hozzá.

– Meg kell hagyni, jól elszeleltek – mondta egy másik támadó is, és még hozzá tette: – Micsoda bátor férfiak! De lehet, hogy ők voltak az okosak, hogy elfutottak, mert ha itt maradtak volna, biztosan jól elláttuk... – a férfi azonban tovább nem volt képes folytatni, mert abban a szempillantásban – amilyen váratlanul eltűntek a konohaiak – oly hirtelen fel is bukkantak...

Az ellenséget egyszerre csak valami szétszórta a négy égtáj valamennyi irányában. A tekintetemet odakapva, döbbenten pillantottam meg, a támadó ninják között minden átmenet nélkül felbukkant jól megtermett, óriási varangy. Ami a legmeglepőbb volt, hogy a hátán ott állt Jiraya, valamint onnan intézet gyors egymásutánban több támadást is, rögvest el is intézve három fű ninját.

Ez alatt, Rasha és Aiko mellett Kakashi tűnt fel egy pukkanással, egy szürke füstfelleg mögül, körülötte egy seregnyi – a legkülönbözőbb fajtájú – kutya társaságában. A fiú nem is késlekedett, és kunai esőt zúdított Rashaékat szorongatók gyűrűjébe. Vele egy időben a kutyái is nekilendültek, és megtámadva az ellenséget, igencsak hatékonyan irtották őket gazdájukkal egyetemben.

Mindeközben, egy furcsa chakra áramlást érzékeltem, közvetlen közelemből. Odanézve egy elmosódott alakot tudtam kivenni, ahogy bámulatos gyorsasággal cikázott a támadók között, és jószerivel nem látszott többnek aranyszínű villanások, egymás utáni sorozatának.

Az előbbi események – amik számomra perceknek tűntek –, valójában mindössze csak néhány másodpercet vettek igénybe, és mire én, illetve a másik három nő felocsúdhatott, az egész harcnak vége is volt. A fű ninják legtöbbje halott volt. Elvétve, innen-onnan, egy-két helyről ütötte meg a fülemet fájdalmas nyögésük. Az, ami az előbb lejátszódott a szemem előtt hihetetlen volt még számomra is, pedig az elmúlt évek alatt a harcmezőkön, csaták közepette sok meglepő dolgot tapasztaltam, láttam és éltem át.

Felocsúdva a letaglózott állapotomból, láttam Rasha, Mina és Aiko sem volt ezzel másképpen. Körbenéztem a csata helyszínén. Előbbi megállapításom helyesnek bizonyult, és ténylegesen – két kivétellel – az összes fű ninja halott volt, de az a kettő sem volt jó állapotban. Velük ellentétben mi megúsztuk néhány apróbb sérüléssel, illetve karcolással. Igazán még most is meg voltam döbbenve, de már kezdtem magamhoz térni, éppen azon voltam, hogy megtudakoljam mi történt az iménti percekben, de Aiko megelőzött.

– Ti aztán jól elintéztétek az ellenséget! – kiáltott fel lelkesen, tőle szokatlan módon a lány. – Mikor eltűntetek, egy pillanatra azt hittük, itt hagytatok minket a bajban.

– De nem ezt tették – szólt közbe Mina. – Meg kell hagyni, alaposan elláttátok a fű ninjákat, még szerencse, hogy azért életben hagytatok kettőt, és így ki tudjuk őket kérdezni a támadásuk céljáról – mondta a lány, akiből pillanatok alatt előbújt a diplomata.

– Pontosan ez is volt a tervünk – jelentette ki vigyorgó ábrázattal Jiraya, a varangy hátáról. – Semmit sem ért volna az egész, ha csak megöljük őket, és nem hagyunk senkit sem életben, hogy utána aztán ne legyen senki, akitől megtudhatnánk az ellenség tervét, valamint, miért is támadtak meg minket.

– Ha ez így van, akkor nem lenne célszerű, ha ez a kettő – itt Rasha az életben maradt fű ninjákra mutatott – meghalna. Aiko nézd meg őket, és tégy meg, amit tudsz, hogy életben maradjanak. Ugyanakkor jó lenne, ha átvizsgálnánk a halottakat, hátha találunk nálunk valamit, amiből választ kaphatunk a kérdéseinkre.

– Részemről rendben van, és talán... – de a fehér hajú férfi nem fejezhette be, mert közbe vágtam.

– Ez az egész szép, de végre megmondanátok, mi volt ez az egész előbbi?! – hadartam indulatosan, egy szuszra, mert már nagyon szeretem, volna tudni, hogy mi is történt, és miért tűntek el olyan hirtelen a levél falubeliek, majd bukkantak fel oly váratlanul is. Jó, hogy a többiek ilyen kedélyesen elbeszélgetnek, de azért nem ártana, ha a konohaiak velünk örvény ninjákkal is megosztanák a tényeket. Az egész egy kissé irritált, és mivel az ég lobbanékony természettel áldott meg, nem bírtam magamban tartani a dolgokat, na meg a számat sem. – Eltűntök, magunkra hagytok minket, majd az után előkeveredtek a semmiből, jószerivel másodpercek alatt, végeztetek az összes ellenséggel?! Mégis mi ez az egész?!

– Ha tudni akarod Kushina, akkor elmondom – hallottam meg egy határozottan szóló hangot a hátam mögül.

Viszont, mint általában ahogy nálam lenni szokott, az egésznek az lett a vége, hogy annyira meglepődtem – mert arra igazán nem számítottam, hogy valaki éppen ott fog megszólalni –, hogy ugrottam egy nagyot. Ellenben annak az lett a következménye, hogy miközben megfordultam a tengelyem körül, megbotlottam egy a talajon heverő kunaiban, és egyenesen Minato karjaiban kötöttem ki. De itt még nem volt vége a történetnek! A férfi nem számított hirtelen mozdulatomra, arra meg pláne nem, hogy az ölében landolok. Nem készülvén fel a dologra, Minato a lendülettől – a súlyomtól nem is, elvégre nem vagyok olyan nehéz! – kiterült a földön, mind a gyalogbéka, és meg rajta landoltam.

Másodpercekig egyikünk sem mozdult, annyira meglepődtünk, és igazából nem is tudatosult bennünk mi is történt. Tágra nyílt szemekkel néztünk egymásra, szinte fel sem fogva a szituációt. Igazából meg kell vallani – ahogy később visszagondoltam az eseményekre –, részemről talán nem csak a döbbenet játszott szerepet, hanem az is, hogy amint pillantásom találkozott Minato tekintetével, elgyengülve elmerültem a csodálatos szemek végtelen kék óceánjában...


	8. Kellemetlen vagy talán kellemes közjáték

_**7. fejezet:**_

**Kellemetlen, vagy talán kellemes közjáték?**

Nem tudom mennyi ideig lettem volna képes, Minato kékszemeiben elveszve – a körülöttünk lévő személyekről, és a percekkel korábban lezajlott eseményekről elfeledkezve – merengeni, midőn egy hangos, víg kedélyű nevetés rángatott vissza a valóságba.

Elszakadva a férfi tekintetétől, felpillantva megláttam, amint Rasha a fejét csóválta, Aiko és Kakashi elhűlten meredt ránk, velük ellentétben Mina halkan kuncogott, illetve Jiraya jókedvűen hahotázott, látva engem és Minatot elterülve a földön. Eléggé bután nézhettem társaimra, mert meglátva értetlen képemet, Mina és Jiraya még jobban rákezdett a nevetésre, de most már Rasha is kacagott, ráadásul előbb Aiko, majd őt követve Kakashi is csatlakozott a rajtunk vihogókhoz.

Látva a többiek reagálását arra, hogy szokásos szelességemnek hála, Minatoval egyetemben elestem, és főleg egyenesen a szőke férfi karjai között kötöttem ki, éreztem, hogy arcom kezdte felvenni hajam színét. Meg kell vallani, egy kissé kínos volt a helyzetem, főként mikor Jiraya emlékeztetett egy fontos tényre.

– Kushina lányom, te sem vagy éppen kispályás kezdő, ha arról van szó, hogyan hívd fel magadra egy férfi figyelmét – közölte fapofával a fehér hajú férfi, de miután ezeket a szavakat kiejtette a száján, kirobban belőle újfent a röhögés.

– Barátnőm! – sóhajtott fel Mina, de mindeközben jelentőségteljesen pillantott rám. – Egyet kell értenem Jiraya-samával, nem semmi, hogy milyen lendületesen támadtad le szegény Minatot – de mialatt ezt mondta majdnem megpukkant a nevetéstől.

– Kushina, Kushina! Ideje lenne egy kicsit megkomolyodnod – mondta nekem Rasha.

– Ha már itt tartunk sensei? – kérdezte Kakashi mosolyogva. – látom, nagyon élvezed a helyzetet, mivel még nem is mondtál semmit sem, és nem is tiltakoztál, hogy Kushina már percek óta rajtad heverészik.

– Ez jó beszólás volt kölyök – csapta hátba az ezüsthajú fiút Jiraya elégedetten, aki időközben leszállt a varangy hátáról, és az állat elbúcsúzva a férfitől, egy pukkanással köddé vált.

– Egy biztos – mondta alattam megszólalva Minato –, rossz hatással vagy Kakashira, Jiraya.

– Ööööööö...i...izé Minato! – kiáltottam fel zavaromban először össze-visszahabogva, de szerencsére hamar magamhoz tértem, és már normálisan tudtam folytatni. – Bocsánat a hülyeségemért, hogy megijedtem tőled, és ráadásul még a hevességemnek köszönhetően, el is estél miattam – néztem reménykedve a férfire, hogy nem haragszik nagyon idióta viselkedésem okán rám.

– Semmi baj Kushina. Ez bárkivel megtörténhet – nyugtatott meg Minato, de közben láttam, hogy a férfit – még ha nem is mutatja – zavarja a kialakult szituáció.

Persze! Bárkivel! De ez nem bárkivel történt meg, hanem velem! És már nem is először kerültem szétszórt természetem miatt, kínos szituációba. Nálam, hogy is fogalmazzak..., ezek a dolgok már mindennapos eseménynek mondhatóak. Jó, azt is le kell szögezni, hogy a mostani helyzet más, mivel egy eszméletlenül helyes férfivel, és velem esett meg.

– Kushina! – szólt rám Minato, és mivel éppen el voltam saját gondolataimmal foglalva, nem reagáltam a felszólításra, ezért, hogy nagyobb nyomatékot adjon, gyengéden megrázott. – Most már ideje lenne felállnunk!

– De ahhoz, hogy azt meg tudjátok tenni, előbb Kushinának kéne leszállnia rólad – közölte vidám hangon Aiko a tényeket.

– Hát nem ártana, ha végre rászánnátok magatokat, és felkelnétek! – mondta immár enyhén dühös hangon Rasha. – Fontosabb dolgunk is van, mint, hogy ti ketten itt enyelegjetek egymással!

Na, ez volt mindennek a teteje! Jiraya a térdeit csapkodta, úgy nevetet. Minának már potyogtak a könnyei a kacagástól. Kakashinak meg kellett támaszkodnia egy fatörzsben, mert már annyira rázta a röhögés. Aiko halva vezetőnk kijelentését, vitézen igyekezett visszatartani a nevetést, de mivel nem járt sikerrel, valósággal fuldokolt, és a vége az lett, hogy hangosan csuklani kezdett.

– Most már tényleg befejezhetnétek! – szólt rá a csapattagjaira Rasha, mivel látva a fejleményeket, amiket a szavai váltottak ki a többiekből, kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét. – Kushina! Minato! Álljatok már fel az égszerelmére! Ti négyen meg hagyjátok már abba a vihogást!

Elnézve a kialakult helyzetet, teljesen összezavarodtam. Mindent összevetve, talán egész eddigi életemben nem kerültem még ennyire zavarba ejtően kínos szituációba. Igazán már azt sem tudtam, mit is kellene tennem, de hála az égnek, Minato megoldotta helyettem is az ügyet.

A férfi érzékelve tanácstalanságomat, egy gyors mozdulattal oldalra fordult, aminek következtében leestem róla. Ő kihasználva azt, hogy megszabadult felesleges terhétől, nyomban felpattant, és már talpon is volt. Mindez olyan gyorsan zajlott le, hogy istenigazából még reagálni sem voltam képes, de nem is nagyon kellet ezzel törődnöm. Minato, amint felállt, lehajolva hozzám, megfogott a derekamnál fogva, és egy határozott mozdulattal fel is állított.

Amint biztos talajt éreztem a talpam alatt, fogtam csak fel, hogy Minato mit is tett. Felnézve rá, láttam, hogy kisfiúsan vigyorog rám, jelezve, hogy nem haragszik, és egy jó poénként fogta fel, az elmúlt percek eseményeit (vagy ha jobban tetszik, az általam elkövetett bénázást!).

Társaink látva, hogy végre felálltunk, kezdték összeszedni magukat. Megpróbálkoztak azzal, hogy befejezzék a nevetést, de igazából nem jártak sok sikerrel. Meg kell hagyni, igyekeztek, főleg miután Rasha, most már fenyegetően nézett rájuk, valamint miránk is.

Nem akartam még kínosabb helyzetbe kerülni, ezért felnevettem, ezzel is jelezve társaimnak, hogy viccként könyveltem el a lezajlottakat. Viszont legbelül – így utólag – saját magamnak be kellett vallanom, nagyon is élveztem azt, ami az iménti percekben játszódott le.


	9. Harc után…

_**8. fejezet:**_

**Harc után…**

Miután mindannyian jól kinevettük magunkat, az általam elkövetett bénázásnak hála, amibe Minatot is belevontam, végre összeszedtük magunkat, illetve visszatértünk a valósághoz.

A halott fű ninjákat Rasha, és Jiraya együttes erővel vizsgálták át, hátha találnak náluk valamit, amiből megtudhatjuk, hogyan keveredtek ide, és miért állítottak nekünk csapdát.

Aiko neki látott ellátni a két életben maradt fű ninját, amiben Mina volt a segítségére. Amellett szükség is volt rá, mert ha netalántán egyikük próbálkozna valamivel, a követ ninja a medinin segítségre lehet, hogy megállítsák az ellenséget.

Kakashi ezalatt vállalkozott rá, hogy a ninja kutyái segítségével, szétnéz a környéken, felderítve azt. Nem akartuk, hogy egy újabb csapat ellenséges ninjába szaladjunk, vagy ők kerítsenek be minket, és támadjanak ránk.

Jómagam, Minato társaságában álltam őrt. Nem esett szó közöttünk a lezajlott incidensről, csak álltunk egymás mellett, valamint a környező vidéket kémleltük. Chakra áramlás után kutattunk, hogy ha valakik rajtunk akarnának ütni, megérezzük az ellenséget a chakra kibocsátásuk alapján, és ebből kifolyólag felkészülten várhassuk őket.

Míg a férfivel őrködtünk, eltöprengtem, hogy miért is pont ővele kerültem egy párba. Főleg miután éppen vele, bénáztam egy sort. A gondolatsor végére be kellett látnom, hogy öt társunk szándékosan csinálta ezt! Csak azt nem tudnám, mi volt ezzel a szándékuk?

* * *

Rólam annyit kell tudni, hogy sokáig képtelen vagyok befogni a számat. Egyszerűen kényszerem van arra, hogy beszéljek. Az tökre mindegy, hogy mi a téma, csak jártassam a számat. Mindent összevetve, beszédkényszeres vagyok. Ennek tükrében, egyre nehezebben viseltem a csendet, amiben részem volt, főleg mivel nem is voltam egyedül.

Elhatároztam, hogy szóba elegyedek Minatoval, csak azt nem bírtam kitalálni, milyen ürügyen szólítsam meg a férfit, és miről is beszéljek vele. De mint megemlítettem beszédkényszerem van arra, hogy dumáljak. Az agyam sebesen járt, hogy kitaláljak egy megfelelő témát, amiről el tudnánk csevegni, de persze messze elkerülve, a szerencsétlenkedésem által kiváltottat.

Ekkor ugrott be, hogy azt megelőzően, hogy Minatoval a földön kötöttünk volna ki, éppen arról készült beszámolni, miért is tűnt el két társával egyetemben oly váratlanul a támadás megkezdésekor, és hogyan kerültek elő hirtelen, valamint jószerivel másodpercek leforgása alatt, elintézve a támadókat.

– Minato, ha jól emlékszem azt akartad éppen elmondani, miért tűntetek el, mikor a fű ninják rajtunk ütöttek?!

– Az ok egyszerű, mert már jó ideje tudtuk, hogy követnek minket – jelentette ki holt nyugalommal a férfi.

– Micsoda?! – ordítottam felháborodottan. – És ha szabad megkérdeznem, nekünk erről ugyan miért nem szóltatok? Egyáltalán szándékotokban állt?!

– Nem – mondta, miközben rám nézett –, akkor rájöttek volna, hogy készülünk valamire. Tisztában voltunk vele, hogy ha megneszelik, tudunk a jelenlétükről, akkor azon nyomban támadnak, és azt nem engedhettük meg, mivel jóval többen voltak, mint mi. Meg kellett várni, hogy olyan helyre érjünk, ahol már felvehetjük velük a küzdelmet.

– És még is miből gondoltátok, hogy mikor fog eljönni a megfelelő időpont? – érdeklődtem kíváncsian, de még mindig nehezteltem a konohaiakra, hogy a csapatomat nem tájékoztatták a fű ninjákról.

– Jiraya ismerős a környéken. Fiatal korábban két társával – akikkel egy csapatban volt geninként –, járt Örvényországban, és a ninja falutokban is. Továbbá – egészen pontosan – ezen a vidéken is eltöltött hosszabb időt, ha jól tudom egy bizonyos hölgy kedvéért, és társasága kapcsán – mosolygott sejtelmesen Minato.

– Tudod mit, inkább térjünk vissza az eredeti témához – indítványoztam Minatonak, mert, hogy őszinték legyünk, elnézve a szőke ninja sokatmondó arckifejezését, inkább nem akartam tudni, milyen is volt az a szóban forgó hölgy, és mit csinált Jiraya a társaságában.

– Rendben. Ott tartottam, hogy a sensei ismerős ezen a tájon – folytatta a tárgyra térve a férfi. – Emlékezett rá, hogy a környéken stratégiailag a legalkalmasabb hely egy támadásra ez a szurdok. Ennek okán, amint megéreztem az ellenség chakráját, és szóltam neki erről, ő elmondta, hogy szerinte itt fogják felállítani a csapdát, ezért fel is készültünk rá. A tervbe csak Kakashit avattuk be – és amint itt tartott, védekezően emelte fel a kezeit, és közben jelentőségteljesen nézett rám. – Kushina, mielőtt dühbe gurulnál, megjegyzem, nektek azért nem szóltunk, mert nem ismerjük a harci erőtöket, a támadási szokásaitokat – ezzel ellenben, mi tökéletesen tisztában vagyunk egymás képességeivel, elvégre Jiraya az én senseiem volt genin koromban, mint ahogyan később én tanítottam Kakashit. Mindezen tényeket összevetve úgy határoztam, hogy a legnagyobb esélyünk a győzelemre az, ha szépen belesétálunk a nekünk felállított kelepcébe, de valójában mi voltunk azok, akik csapdába csalták az ellenséget.

– Minato, azért nem szóltatok nekünk, mert mi voltunk a csali – jegyeztem meg, feltekintve a férfi szemeibe. A legbelsőmben forrt bennem a düh, mert csalinak használtak, de közben, mint ninja egyet kellett értenem a levél falusiak által kidolgozott stratégiával, és az, azt követően tökéletesen kivitelezett akciójukkal. – Terv, a tervben. Az ellenség taktikáját felhasználva építettétek fel ti is a sajátotokat, valamint hajtottátok végre. Ahhoz, hogy minden a lehető legpontosabban működjön, mi nem tudhatunk semmiről, mert így miután bekövetkezett a támadás, mi lefoglaltuk a fű ninjákat, addig ti végre bírtátok hajtani a kidolgozott ellentámadásotokat.

– Pontosan vázoltad fel a tényeket Kushina – bólintott elismerően Minato, ami meg kell hagyni jól esett nekem. – Gondolom, most már nem akarsz dühöngve nekem esni, mert ahogy az előbb rám néztél, abból ezt szűrtem le – közölte velem, de most már vigyorogva a szőke, a tarkóját vakarva közben.

– Nem, már nem – feleltem sóhajtva, hiszen be kellett látom, hogy valószínűleg mi is hasonlóképpen jártunk volna el, mint a konohaiak. – De, ha azt hiszed, hogy megússzátok ilyen könnyen, akkor tévedtek! – közöltem teljes komolysággal.

– És még is, mit fogsz tenni velem... – itt egy pillanatra megakadt a férfi –, ...illetve akarom mondani – helyesbített azon nyomban, mikor rájött mit is beszélt az imént –, mit fogtok tenni velünk?

– Azt még nem tudom, de legyél...legyetek felkészülve a büntire! – fenyegettem meg játékosan Minatot, de ő nem vehette valami komolyan ezt, mert csak szélesen vigyorgott rám. Pedig ha ismerne, tudná, hogy én mindig betartom a szavam! Nem felejtek el semmit, ha egyszer megígérek valamit, azt tűzön–vízen át is, de mindig megtartom. Belátom, hogy úgy kellett neki és társainak cselekedni, ahogy tettek, de azért a bennem megbújó kisördög nem tudta annyiban hagyni a dolgot, és megfogadtam, előbb, vagy utóbb, de törlesztek irányukban.

* * *

Mialatt Minatoval a támadást beszéltük meg, a többiek is végezték a dolgukat.

Kakashi – a kutyái társaságában –, azzal tért vissza felderítőútjáról, hogy nincsenek más ninják a környéken. A ninja kutyákat elengedte, de előbb még megdicsérte őket a jól végzett munka miatt. A kutyák egy vakkantással nyugtázták gazdájuk szavait, majd pukkanás sorozatok közepette eltűntek a szemünk elől.

Rasha, és Jiraya is végzett a halott fű ninják átvizsgálásával, de nem találtak náluk semmit sem, amiből rá jöhettünk, volna, miért is támadtak meg minket. Nagyon úgy nézett ki, hogy az akciójuk előtt valamennyi olyan dolgukat hátrahagyták, ami rávezethetett volna minket, mi is volt a célúk – már azt leszámítva, hogy háború dúlt a shinobi nemzetek között, és mindennaposak voltak a harcok, de akkor is furcsa volt, miért pont minket spéciztek ki maguknak. Összegezve a tényeket, biztosak voltunk benne, hogy nagyon is fontos indítékaik lehettek arra nézve, hogy éppen ránk támadtak.

Sajnos ennél többet nem bírtunk kideríteni, mert a harcközben életben maradt két ninja, ekkorra már halott volt. Aiko az összes tudását bevetette, hogy meggyógyítsa őket, ami sikerült is volna, ha a férfiak váratlanul nem haltak volna meg. A két ninja hirtelen, minden átmenet nélkül szenderült jobblétre – de mint később Aiko kiderítette, mind a ketten ráharaptak a fogukba rejtett méregkapszulákra, így aktivizálva az, azokban tárolt mérges gázt, ami azonnal végzett is velük. Aiko csak, azért maradhatott életben, mert Mina szemfüles volt, és amint érzékelte a férfiak chakrájában végbemenő változásokat, elrántotta a közelükből a gyógyítót, így a fű ninják által kilélegzett mérges gáz nem érhette el őt.

A férfiak halálát követően, arra a megállapítása jutottunk, hogy inkább végeztek magukkal, mint információkat adjanak át az ellenségeiknek – jelen esetben nekünk. Meg kell hagyni, ez az eljárás bevett szokás volt háború idején. Egy ninja inkább önkezével vetett végett az életének, minthogy az ellenségei által kivallatva, elárulja a faluját, és annak terveit...


	10. A szótlanságra kárhoztatott hátvéd

_**9. fejezet**_

**A szótlanságra kárhoztatott hátvéd**

A támadás után folytattuk utunkat, de változtattunk az irányon. Megvitattuk a dolgot, és abban valamennyien egyetértettünk, hogy mielőbb a falunkba szeretnénk érni. Viszont az ellenség már felfedezte az itt létünket, ezért nem akartunk feleslegesen kockáztatni, mert jelenleg az volt az elsődleges feladatunk, hogy épségben érjünk a tárgyalások helyszínére. Mindent összevetve úgy határoztunk, hogy déli irányban teszünk kitérőt, így utunk csak egy nappal hosszabbodik meg – tizenegy nap helyett, tizenkettőig fog tartani –, de ez a megoldás biztonságosabbnak ígérkezett, minthogy folytattuk volna az eredeti irányban az utat. Ellenben, most már felkészültünk egy újabb rajtaütésre, ezért ennek értelmében megtettünk bizonyos óvintézkedéseket.

Jiraya – mivel ő már járt Örvényországban, és rendelkezett helyismerettel a vidéken – vállalkozott, hogy előre megy magában felderítést végezni. A terv ellen senkinek sem volt ellenvetése, habár Minato, egykori mestere indulását megelőzően, alaposan elbeszélgetett az idősebb férfivel. Láttam, hogy elégé komolyra sikeredett a közöttük lezajlott eszmecsere. Hallottam fél füllel, hogy Minato határozottan megtiltott valamit Jirayának, amit először a középkorú férfi vidáman megmosolygott, hogy semmi olyat nem fog tenni, és nem is fog történi semmi baj. A fiatalabb ekkor – jószerivel utasító hangnemben – ráparancsolt az idősebbre, hogy ne merészeljen neki ellentmondani, valamint meggondolatlanul viselkedni, ahhoz túlságosan fontos dolguk van. Jiraya elnézve egykori tanítványa rezzenéstelen arcát, jegesen csillogó kékszemeit, szinte már fenyegető tekintetét, nagyot sóhajtva jegyezte meg, hogy engedelmeskedni fog Minato utasításainak, és a terveinknek megfelelően teljesíti a rábízott feladatot.

A hallottaktól alaposan meglepődtem, mert eddig azt hittem, hogy a konohai küldöttség vezetője Jiraya. Most viszont, ahogy félig–meddig ki tudtam venni a köztük lezajlott párbeszédből, egyértelművé vált a számomra, hogy Namikaze Minato a levél ninják parancsnoka. Az is alaposan megdöbbentett, hogy az idősebb először nem szándékozott komolyan venni a szőke figyelmeztetését, de miután Minato hangnemet váltott, illetve parancsolóan lépett fel, Jiraya viselkedése is megváltozott, és megfogadta, hogy követi a fiatal férfi utasításait.

A két férfi beszélgetését követően, Jiraya útnak is indult, hogy a tervnek megfelelően felderítse a környező vidéket, melyen át fogunk haladni.

Mi többiek is kettéváltunk. Minato Rashaval, Aikoval és Minaval együtt haladt elől, őket – ötven méteres távolságból – követtem Kakashival, a fiúval töltöttük be a hátvéd szerepét. A felálláson az elkövetkező három napban sem változtattunk. Jiraya néha üzent egy-egy békával Minatonak, hogy az élen minden rendben, és eddig nem észlelt semmi gyanúsat. Ebből kifolyólag hat fős csapatunk is tartotta magát a három nappal korábban bevezetett formációhoz, valamennyi társamnak megfelelt így.

Minato egészen jól kijött Rashaval – megtalálták egymás között a megfelelő hangvételt. A beszélgetéseikből rájöttek, hogy mindketten jól értenek a stratégiákhoz, sőt még élvezik azok kidolgozását. A férfi, Minaval meg nagyszerűen eltársalgott a ninják, valamint a shinobi falvak politikai helyzetéről. Sőt ami nagyon meglepett, a szőke ninja még a gyógyítás területén sem volt járatlan, annak megfelelően még a nehezen megnyíló Aikoval is képes volt csevegni.

Mondanom sem kell, egy kicsit irigyeltem társaimat, hogy nem lehettem valamelyikük helyében – legbelül talán még féltékeny is voltam rájuk, hogy egy okos, intelligens, és mindennek a tetejében, egy jóképű férfi társaságát élvezhetik – de ezt a buta és ostoba gondolatot gyorsan el is hessegettem a fejemből, ami eléggé nehezen ment.

Amíg társaim el tudtak beszélgetni Minatoval, addig nekem be kellett érnem, a szinte szótlan Kakashival. Meg kell vallani, egyre nehezebben viseltem az ezüsthajú kamasz fiú némaságát. Próbáltam vele a legkülönbözőbb témákról, dolgokról beszélgetni, de a kezdeményezésem egy kis társalgásra, általában már a legelején, néhány mondat után zsákutcába torkollott – ezek is azért jutottak el a szavaktól a mondatokig, mert általában én szövegeltem. Pedig már nagyon irritált a srác szótlansága, főként, ahogy a fél arcát – száját és orrát – eltakaró fekete maszkja mögött egyre csak hallgatott, és közben fél szemével – mert a másikat a homlokpántja eltakarta – közömbösen nézett engem. Kezdtem feladni a reményt, hogy valaha is beszélgetni fogok Kakashival, de azért még próbálkoztam, mivel – mit csináljak – beszédkényszeres voltam, és lételemem volt a dumálás.

Idővel be kellett látnom, hogy ővele semmiről sem tudok társalogni, így a második nap közepére feladtam a dolgot, és némaságba burkolózva folytattuk az utat.

Csak a harmadik nap végére döbbentem rá – én balga –, hogy az egészet Rasha ötlötte ki, mivel ismerve kényszeremet, ezzel a cselekedetével hatástalanított engem. Összerakott a csendes fiúval, hogy ő és Mina, zavartalanul tudjanak már most az útsorán tárgyalásokat folytatni a konohai küldöttség vezetőjével anélkül, hogy akaratlanul is megzavarnám az állandó fecsegésemmel a megbeszéléseket. Be kellett látnom, hogy a csapatvezetőm helyesen járt el, így a negyedik napon beletörődve a dolgokba, szótlanul láttam el Kakashival a hátvéd szerepét.

Az előző napokra visszatekintve, elfogadtam a helyzetemet, mint a csapat némaságra kárhoztatott hátvédje! Már csak az éltetett, hogy csaknem célhoz értünk, még másfél napi út állt ellőttünk. Reménykedtem, hogy hamar eltelik a hátralévő idő, és hazaérünk épségben – én pedig végre kedvemre szövegelhetek. De erre mondják "ember tervez, Isten végez" – nem úgy történtek a dolgok, mint ahogy azt reméltem, és jószerivel az utolsó pillanatban minden fenekestül felfordult!


	11. Szétválasztva

_**10. fejezet**_

**Szétválasztva**

– Álljatok meg! Vissza mindenki! Csapdába csaltak minket! Készüljetek támadni fognak... – hangzott fel minden átmenet nélkül Jiraya ordítása, amiből ki lehetett hallani, hogy a férfi igyekezett az összes erejével figyelmeztetni minket a közelgő vészre, de immár elkésett vele...

Robbanás rázta meg a levegőt. Körülöttünk tűzbe borult a vidék, elborítva mindent. Az egyre magasabbra csapó lángnyelvek az égig értek, a szikrák szanaszét pattogtak, hogy ahol még nem égett, ott is tűzbe vonja a tájat...

Jiraya figyelmeztetésének hála – aki még azelőtt tudott minket értesíteni a ránk leselkedő veszélyről, hogy az ellenség utolérte és megtámadta volna –, az utolsó pillanatban, az előttem ötven méterrel haladó négy társam, képes volt elkerülni a halált osztó tűzvihart, és életben maradtak. Sajnos, így is súlyos veszteségeket szenvedtek.

Közvetlenül mellettük földbecsapódott első mennykőcsapás, kibillentette egyensúlyából a legközelebb álló Rashát. A felderítő ninja bal oldalát találta telibe a robbanás, aminek következtében a balkarja helyén, csak egy véres csonk maradt, az oldalát meg elöntötte a mély vágásokból előfakadó vére. Rasha a nagy vérveszteségtől megtántorodott, és összeesett volna, de Minato azonnal mellette termett, és a karjai közé véve a nőt, elteleportált az életveszélyes zónából. Azonban mialatt Rashát mentette, a férfi is megsérült. A hátát a tűzben elpusztult, abban a másodpercben kidőlő fa vastag, elszenesedet ága, sértette fel több helyen is.

Mina is rosszul járt. A lányt a tűzvihar szele találta telibe, és repítette a követ ninját egyenesen egy sziklának. Mina mindkét lába eltört, így még csak esélye sem volt, hogy elmeneküljön a tűzből. A lángok már majdnem elérték, de akkor – a csodával határos módon, a támadást kisebb karcolásokkal megúszó – Aiko elé teleportált, illetve egy chakra alkotta, kékszínben ragyogó pajzsot húzott fel maga elé, ezzel védve meg társát.

Ez alatt Kakashival, amint meghallottuk Jiraya figyelmeztetését, valamint láttuk Rasháék mellett földet érő tűzbombát, késlekedés nélkül cselekedtünk, és egy–egy pukkanással náluk teremtünk. Ott láttuk, hogy kétfelé szakadtak társaink.

– Kakashi, te menj, és segíts Minatoéknak! Én Aikoéknak nézek utána – kiáltottam oda a fiúnak, túl üvöltve a hangzavart –, csak tudnám, hol lehetnek?!

– Tőled balra, a nagy szikla takarásában – kiabált vissza Kakashi nekem, ezzel megadva a választ kétségbeesett kérdésemre. Viszont tovább nem időzött feleslegesen az ezüsthajú ninja, és a senseije segítségére sietett. Rövid időn belül eltűnt a szemem elől, beleveszve a felszálló füstbe.

Kakashi távozása után, a konohai által megadott irányba tartottam, és ott rá is bukkantam a súlyosan sérült Minára, illetőleg az őt óvó Aikora. Keresztül vágva a fojtogató füstön, mellettük bukkantam ki a környező tájat beborító, szürkén gomolygó fellegből.

– Kushina! – kiáltotta nevemet Aiko, és kihallottam szavából a megkönnyebbülést, melyet érkeztem váltott ki belőle. – Segíts biztonságos helyre vinni Minát, mert már nem sokáig leszek képes fenn tartani a pajzsot.

Válaszra sem fecsérelve az időt, Mina mellett termettem. Leguggolva, a nyakamba akasztottam a félig ájult lány bal karját, jobb kezemmel rögzítem a fogást, illetve balkézzel a törött ballábát emeltem fel térdhajlatban, aközben ugyanezt tette Mina jobb oldalán, Aiko is. Együttes erővel emeltük fel a fekete hajú lányt, hogy aztán ekképpen tudjunk eltűnni a szikla alól, melyet mostanra már vészesen fenyegetett a tűz.

* * *

Egy rejtett bejáratú barlangban leltünk menedékre. Aiko rögtön neki is látott Mina gyógyításának, amint viszonylagos biztonságban voltunk, aközben én őrt álltam.

– Súlyosak a sérülései? – érdeklőttem a medinintől az ájult lány egészségi állapota felől.

– Mina sérülései nem súlyosak – mondta Aiko, rám sem nézve, mivel minden figyelmét a betegére összpontosította. – Belső sérülései nincsenek, a vérvesztesége is minimális, de az aggaszt, hogy mindkét lába több helyen is eltört, és félek, hogy a jobb combján lévő kereszttörés miatt, soha többé nem fog tudni rendesen járni.

– Hogy érted?! – meredtem tágra nyílt szemekkel Aikora.

– Örök életére sánta lesz – mondta csendesen a lány –, de ennél is jobban tartok attól, még ha stabilizálni is tudom az állapotát, kétlem, hogy lábra tudna állni...

Nem folytatta tovább a szőke medinin. Mindketten tisztában voltunk vele, ez mit jelentett. Mina egészségi állapota nem tette lehetővé, hogy folytathassa az utat, pedig most mindennél, és mindenkinél előbbre való volt a küldetésünk, melynek célja békét kötni a shinobi nemzetek között, és véget vetni az évek óta tomboló ninja háborúnak. Tudtuk, hogy most egy sérült nem lassíthat le minket, de egyikünk sem lett volna képes magára hagyni Minát.

Mindennek a tetejében, még a küldetésünket is – a szó legszorosabb értelmében – elszúrtuk, mert a konohai követeket elvesztettük a támadás közben. Jirayát támadták meg legelőször, miközben minket figyelmeztetett a csapdára. Minato és Kakashi meg akkor tűntek el, mialatt Rashát mentették ki a tűzből. Ezeknek a tükrében a levélfalu küldötteit is meg kellett találnunk, és mielőbb elérni velük Örvényország ninja falvába.

A tényeket végiggondolva tudtam, mit kellett tennem, ezen elhatározásomat meg is osztottam Aikoval.

– Te itt maradsz Minaval – kezdtem, ami ellen a medinin azonnal tiltakozott.

– Nem mehetsz egyedül Kushina – ellenkezett Aiko.

– De igen – jelentettem ki, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – Mina nem jöhet velünk. Magára sem hagyhatjuk, ezért az a legjobb döntés, ha csak én megyek. Plusz gondolj még bele, tudjuk, hogy Rasha is súlyosan megsérült, neki is szüksége lesz orvosi ellátásra. Amint megtaláltam a társainkat, ide hozom őket. Itt te el tudod, biztonságos körülmények között látni. A konohaiakkal, én meg közben folytathatom a küldetésünket. A legfontosabb, hogy minél előbb a faluba vigyünk legalább egy küldöttet, nehogy azt higgye a többi shinobi nemzet képviselője, hogy a levél falu nem jelent meg a tárgyaláson.

– Egyetértek veled – mondta Aiko –, és ha hazaértél, küldhetsz értünk ninjákat, illetve gyógyítókat segítségként.

– Akkor azt hiszem mindent megbeszéltünk, én megyek is – álltam fel, hogy időveszteség nélkül, azonnal el is induljak.

– Várjál! – lépett mellém Aiko. – Ellátom a sebeidet. Szükséged lesz az összes erődre az út során.

Nem tiltakoztam a medinin javaslata ellen, mert jómagam is rendelkeztem kisebb karcolásokkal, vágásokkal, valamint enyhe égési sérülésekkel. Aiko nem is késlekedett, hanem neki látott a gyógyításomnak.


	12. A beszélő kutya

_**11. fejezet**_

**A beszélő kutya**

Két órája voltam úton, társainkat keresve. Aggódtam Rasha súlyos sérülései miatt, de nyomasztott, hogy elvesztettem a konohai követeket is. Jirayáról a támadás kezdette óta semmit, sem tudtam. Minato és Kakashi feltehetően Rashaval volt, így elsődleges célom az ő felkutatásuk volt.

Tervem az volt, hogy körbejárom a támadás helyszínét, de biztonságos távolságot tartva, hátha valaki nyomára bukkanok. Reméltem, hogy mind a négy társamat megtalálom, de volt bennem egy félsz is, hogy egyikükre sem bukkanok.

Óvatosan haladtam, próbáltam rejtve maradni, nehogy az ellenség felfedezzen, és így még a mostaninál is nagyobb bajba kerüljek. Inkább tartson a kutatásom kétszer annyi időbe, mint kellene, mintsem egyáltalán ne sikerüljön. A legapróbb jelre, neszre is figyeltem, de arról álmodni sem mertem, ami a következő pillanatban történt.

Hirtelen az egyik fáról, egy apró termetű, barna színű, görbe lábú, egy kicsit túlsúlyos buldog ugrott elém. Mindenre fel voltam készülve – ellenséges ninjákra, gyilkos szándékkal nekem támadó shinobikra –, de nem egy kutyára! Főként nem egy mellényt, levél szimbólummal ellátott, fejpántot viselő, beszélő kutyára...

Beszélő kutyára!!!

– Te vagy Uzumaki Kushina?! – kérdezte az eb emberi hangon, de igazából nem is kérdés volt, hanem felszólítás, ténymegállapítás. – Az én nevem Pakkun – mutatkozott be a kutya.

– Te...te, be...beszélsz!!! – dadogtam meglepetten, sóbálvánnyá merevedve.

– Még jó, hogy beszélek, más különben, hogy értenél meg – oktatott ki a kutya. – Egyébként meg, miért lepődtél meg ennyire. Tudtommal ninja vagy, és mint ilyen tisztában kell lenned azzal, hogy léteznek állatok, akik szerződést kötnek a ninjákkal, hogy ha az illető shinobi megidézi őket, eljönnek, valamint segítenek neki.

– Pe...persze – adtam meg a nem túl értelmes választ, de még mindig nem tudtam se köpni, se nyelni a döbbenettől, hogy egy eb beszél hozzám – sőt mi több, ki is oktatott –, még ha egy ninja kutyáról is van szó. – Egyébként, Patkó, Paktum...

– Pakkun! – szólt közbe a kutya. – A nevem Pakkun, és nem az általad felsorolt hülyeségek.

– Szóval Pakkun – kezdtem újból. – Mit is akarsz te tulajdonképpen tőlem?!

– Te most ezt direkt csinálod, vagy egyszerűen ennyire idióta vagy?! – érdeklődött rendkívül kedvesen, és udvariasan a kutya. – Mi már találkoztunk.

– Tényleg? – kérdeztem megrökönyödve, mivel a kutya azt állította, hogy mi már ismerjük egymást, pedig én határozottan tudtam, hogy még nem találkoztam beszélő ninja ebbel, mert arra biztosan emlékeznék.

– Igen, képzeld, tényleg – felelte gunyoros hangon Pakkun. – Néhány napja láttál a társaimmal együtt, mikor a fű ninják megtámadtak titeket. Tudod, én Hatake Kakashi ninja kutyáinak a vezetője vagyok.

– Hát persze! – kiáltottam fel, a homlokomra csapva a jobb tenyeremmel. – Már emlékszem!

– Csoda! – jegyezte meg csendesen a kutya.

– Kakashi egy halom kutyával támadta meg a fű ninjákat. Te voltál az egyikük? – kérdeztem kerekre tágult szemekkel pillantva Pakkunra.

– Igen, én voltam, de mintha már mondtam volna, hogy én vagyok a vezetőjük – mondta beletörődve Pakkun, közben a jobb mancsával legyintett egyet, ezzel is jelezve már feladta, hogy értelmesen beszélgessünk. – Viszont most már térjünk a lényegre. Kakashi szétküldött minket, hogy keressünk meg titeket, lányokat, illetve Jirayát. Az öreget nem találtam, de téged igen.

– Hol vannak Minatoék, és hogy van Rasha, milyen az állapota? – kérdeztem egy szuszra, az engem leginkább érdeklő dolgokat.

– Minatoék innen egy félórányi útra vannak. A vezetőd állapota súlyos. Valamennyi kérdésedre válaszolok, de most már induljunk. Köves, ha megkérhetlek rá! – majd feleletet sem várva, a kutya felugrott a fára, és neki indult. Nagy lendülettel haladt a fák között, én meg követtem.

Útközben Pakkun elbeszélte, hogy miután a tűzből kiszabadultak, Minatoék kerestek – hozzánk hasonlóan egy biztonságos helyet –, ahol megpihenhettek, és elláthatták Rasha életveszélyes sérüléseit, nem is beszélve a szőke férfi vérző hátáról. Rasha ellátása nem ment simán, mert ugyan Minato értett valamit a gyógyításhoz, de mivel saját maga is sérült volt, nem volt képes igazán ellátni a nőt. Amire az erejéből futotta, azt megtette Rasháért.

Kakashi látva a kialakult helyzetet – Rasha életveszélyes állapotát, Minato gyengülését a vérveszteség, és a nő gyógyítása miatt –, szétküldte a kilenc ninja kutyáját. Feladatul tűzte ki számukra, hogy keressenek meg minket, vagy Jirayát, hátha segíteni tudunk nekik, meg aztán minél előbb egyesül a csapat, annál nagyobb biztonságban vagyunk.

Egyetértem Kakashi döntésével, elvégre ugyanazért indultam el én is – hogy megkeressem a társaimat, és újra együtt lehessünk.


	13. Bajban

**_12. fejezet_**

**Bajban**

Pakkunt követve haladtam keresztül az erdőn, siettünk, hogy minél előbb Minatoékhoz érjünk. Félórányi út megtétele után értünk oda, ahol társaink elrejtőztek. Egy bokrokkal, fákkal körülvett, indákkal sűrűn átszőtt rejtett tisztáson húzták meg magukat Minatoék. 

Pakkun nyomában, egy keskeny résen át, értem ki a tisztásra. A szörnyűség, ami ott fogadott, mellbevágott. Rasha vérrel borított teste, ijesztően össze volt törve. Balkarja teljes egészében hiányzott. A mellkasa szét volt roncsolódva. A nő testét kötések borították, amiket ekkora már átnedvesített a vér. Elszörnyedve néztem Rashát. Egy pillanatig képtelen voltam mozdulni a döbbenettől. Nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy csapatvezetőm életben volt–e még egyáltalán?

– Sajnálom Kushina, de Rasha sérülései nagyon súlyosak – hallottam meg magam mellett Kakashi hangját. Odanézve, láttam amint a fiú a baloldalamon állt, és szomorú szemekkel tekintett rám. Pillantása nyomatékosan alátámasztotta előbbi szavait. – Minato mindent megtett, ami az erejéből tellett, de mivel ő maga is megsérült a támadás alatt, így nem volt képes az összes erejét a gyógyításra fordítani – mondta a fiatal ninja.

A fiú szavait nehezen bírtam megemészteni. Kakashi, amit az imént elmondott, azok alapján tudtam, hogy Rashának nagyon kicsi az esélye az életben maradásra. Azzal is tisztában voltam, csak akkor van egyáltalán valamicske lehetősége arra, hogy túlélje a sérüléseit, ha minél előbb Aikohoz tudjuk vinni. 

– Tényleg! Minato, hol van?! – néztem kérdően Kakashira. 

– Ott – mutatott az egyik bokor tövében pihenő férfire, az ezüsthajú. – Nagyon kimerítette Rasha ellátása, azért nem volt képes a saját sérüléseit kezelni. Én nem értek nagyon a gyógyításhoz, de azért alapszinten el tudtam látni a senseit, de az csak arra volt elegendő, hogy elállítsam a vérzését – összegezte a fiú a tényeket. – Egyébként mit javasolsz, mit csináljunk?

– Rashát gyorsan el kell vinnünk Aikohoz, mert csak akkor van esélye, hogy egyáltalán életben maradjon, ha mielőbb orvosi ellátásban részesül. Innen úgy kétórányira találtunk egy biztonságos barlangot, odáig kellene eljutnunk. Ott mindannyian pihenhetnénk, és közben meg tudnánk beszélni további teendőket is – indítványoztam Kakashinak. 

– Egyetértek veled – felelte nekem a fiú. – Ne is késlekedjünk! Én viszem Rashát, te segítsél Minatonak. 

– Rendben – válaszoltam, majd a férfi felé indultam, hogy felébresszem, aközben Kakashi ninja kutyájának adott további utasításokat. 

– Pakkun! Te értesítsd a többieket, hogy már csak Jiraya sensei nincs meg. Őt keressétek tovább, de közben igyekezzetek felderíteni a környéket is, hátha ellenséges ninjákra bukkantok – adta ki a parancsot a konohai.

– Értettem – mondta a kutya, és nem is vesztegette több szóra az időt, elindult, hogy teljesítse a gazdájától kapott feladatot. Kakashi ezt követően Rashához ment, hogy felkészítse a felderítő ninját az útra. 

Mindeközben Minatohoz értem. A férfi a körülményekhez viszonyítottan nyugodtan aludt. Arca – a rajta lévő horzsolások ellenére – békésnek tűnt. Szívem szerint hagytam volna még aludni, de mivel sürgetően indulnunk kellett, azért – nem volt, mit tenni – fel kellett ébresztenem Minatot. Gyengéden megráztam a vállát, aminek következtében rögtön felriadt. Minato kék szemeit kinyitva, szőke tincsei takarásában álmosan pislogott rám.

– Kushina – tekintett fel a nevemet mondva álmos hangon a férfi, de amint ráeszmélt, hogy ott vagyok az orra előtt, rögtön magához tért. – Sikerült megtalálnotok minket?

– Csak nekem – feleltem a férfi kérdésére. – Mina és Aiko biztonságban vannak egy barlangban. Kakashival azt tervezzük, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban odamegyünk. Vagy olyan állapotban, hogy... – tettem fel a kérdést Minatonak. 

– Készen állok. Tőlem bármikor nyugodtan indulhatunk – jelentette ki Minato, és nem is vesztegette az időt, azonnal felállt. A mozdulat hirtelen volt, és a szőke férfi megtántorodott egy parányit, ez azt jelezte, hogy még nem nyerte vissza százszázalékosan az erejét. – Menjünk.

– Menjünk – visszhangoztam –, de maradj a közelemben – tettem még hozzá. 

Minato rám nézve bólintott, jelezve, hogy érti a dolgot. Kakashi időközben felkészült az indulásra. Rashát óvatosan a karjaiban tartotta. Minatoval mellélépve, mind a hárman egymásra tekintettünk, majd elhagytuk a tisztást.

* * * * *

Két óra leforgása alatt értünk vissza a barlangba. Valamennyiünk szerencséjére az idevezető út eseménytelenül telt. A barlangban Mina és Aiko már vártak ránk. Időközben a követ ninja is visszanyerte az eszméletét, és a körülményekhez képest jól volt. A távozásomat követő órákban Aiko is bírt pihenni, így most teljes chakra mennyiségét Rasha gyógyítására tudta fordítani. Nagyon reméltem, hogy a medinin képes lesz életben tartani a szörnyen rossz állapotban levő ninját. 

Félre húzódva a gyógyítótól, és betegétől – hogy ne zavarjuk őket –, Minával, Minatoval és Kakashival megvitattuk a teendőket. Mina javasolta, hogy másnap a két konohaival induljak el sürgősen a ninja falunkba. Mindennél előbbre valóbb volt, hogy teljesítsük a küldetésünket, és Minatoékat épségben kísérjük el a béketárgyalás megbeszélésének helyszínére. Az is lényeges volt, hogy otthonról fogok tudni segítséget küldeni sebesült társaimért. 

A követ ninja ötletével egyetértettünk. Igazából már most indulni szerettünk volna, de Minatonak teljes mértékig vissza kellett nyernie a chakra szintjét, illetve az erejét. Viszont Kakashinak és nekem sem ártott egy kis regenerálódás. 

Megbeszélve a legfontosabbakat lepihentünk, hogy a hajnali órákban el tudjunk indulni. Mina vállalkozott rá, hogy őrködik, mert a törött lábai miatt, másban nem is nagyon bírt volna segíteni, de képes volt jószerivel az összes chakráját, arra fordítani, hogy megérezze más – esetleg támadó – ninjákét. Ez alatt Aiko teljes figyelmét, és erejét Rasha életben tartására fordította. 

* * * * *

Nyugtalan álmomból egy hangos robbanás riasztott fel. Nem sok időm volt azon elmélkedni, hogy mi is folyik körülöttem, mert azon nyomban tisztában voltam a helyzettel – megtámadtak minket. 

Felugorva, rögtön védekező állásba helyezkedtem, és ekkor szétnéztem magam körül. Mellettem volt Minato és Kakashi, ők is harcra készen, de valamiért nem volt körülöttünk ellenség. Tanácstalanul pillantottam a két konohaira, mire Minato szó nélkül előre mutatott. Odanéztem, és láttam, hogy előttünk négy méterrel egy kék színben játszó, chakrából emelt pajzs vibrált. Aiko húzta fel elénk, hogy ekképpen óvjon meg minket a robbanásoktól. A pajzs másik oldalán volt ő, Mina és Rasha társaságában. 

– Lányok! – kiáltottam fel, és nem törődve a pajzzsal hozzájuk akartam jutni, de mikor elértem azt, szó szerint visszapattantam róla, egyenesen Minato karjai közé, aki látva hátratántorodásomat, még időben elkapott, nehogy elessek. 

– Maradjatok ott, ahol vagytok! – hangzott fel Aiko, ellentmondást nem tűrő parancsa. – A pajzson nem tudtok áthatolni.

– Aiko chakra pajzsához, én is hozzáadtam az erőmet, azért képtelenség átjutni rajta – jelentette ki Mina. 

– De miért?! – ordítottam fel tehetetlenül.

– Hogy feltartsák az ellenséget, míg mi biztonságban kijutunk a barlangból – mondta határozottan Kakashi. 

– De lányok?! – kezdtem, de Mina leintett.

– Most az a legfontosabb Kushina, hogy eljussatok a falunkba. Én a törött lábaim miatt erre képtelen vagyok. Rashát nem lehet mozdítani, mert abba biztosan belehalna, Aiko meg nem hagyhatja magára – mondta komoly hangon a követ ninja.

– Minának igaza van – értett vele egyet Aiko. – Menjetek, mi addig feltartjuk a támadókat.

– De... – próbálkoztam újfent, de egy újabb robbanás rázta meg akkor a barlangot. Mielőtt bármit tehettem volna, egy lökést éreztem a mellkasomon, ami hátravetett. A tekintetemet odakapva még láttam, ahogy Mina kézjegyeket formál, és annak hatására estünk hanyatt mind a hárman. Többet ellenben nem láttam, mert a robbanások hatására éppen előttem beomlott a barlang. 

Egy rántást érzékeltem a derekamon. Minato volt az, aki elrántott a lezuhanó sziklák közeléből, de még megköszöni, sem volt időm, mert újabb és újabb sziklatömbök váltak le a mennyezetről, és estek le a földre hangos robajjal. 

Minato sem késlekedett. Kézen fogva magával húzott kifelé a barlangból. Kakashival a sarkunkban, lélekszakadva rohantunk, hogy a kövek ránk esve, agyon ne nyomjanak minket. Egyszerre csak fényt pillantottunk meg az alagút végén, és a következő másodperben kiértünk a barlangból. 

Egy elégé kicsiny, szűk sziklapárkányon találtuk magunkat. Alattunk egy folyó kanyargott. A hátunk mögött a barlang már teljesen beomlott, de a robbanás miatt lezuhanó jó pár kőtömb a nyíláson át egyenesen felénk tartott. Más megoldást nem látva, mind a hárman leugrottunk a sziklapárkányról, egyenesen a zuhogó habok közé...


	14. Konoha Sárga Villanása

_**13. fejezet**_

**Konoha Sárga Villanása**

A vízbe csapódva, az áradat magával sodort. Hánykolódva a habok között, igyekeztem a fejemet a víz felett tartani, miközben erőteljes karcsapásokkal, illetve lábmunkával irányítottam magamat. Szerencsére a folyó nem volt olyan gyors sodrású, mint amilyennek fentről a sziklapárkányról látszott, ezért, még ha nehezen is, de képes voltam úszni a folyóban.

Minato és Kakashi szintén felszínen maradással küzdött, de hozzám hasonlóan ők is megoldották a problémát.

Kétpercnyi úszást követően, egy lassúbb sodrású részére értünk a folyónak. Szavak nélkül is éreztük mind a hárman, hogy most kell elhagyni a vizet, a szárazra evickélnünk. Így kihasználva a kínálkozó alkalmat a folyópart felé vettük az irányt.

Elsőnek Kakashi ért partot, őt követem én, majd szinte velem azonos időben, Minato is kikecmergett a vízből. Pihegve rogytunk le a szárazföldre. Kakashi elterülve, hanyatt feküdt a földön, és próbálta kipihenni magát. Mellette szőke senseije ült, hátát egy fának vetve, nagy levegővételekkel igyekezett a kapkodó légzését normalizálni. Jómagam hason fekve, fejemet karomon nyugtatva, próbálkoztam zakatoló szívverésemet lecsendesíteni.

– In...indulnunk ke...kellene – mondta Minato, még mindig a kényszerű úszás hatása alatt, de közben kezdte összeszedni magát, és felállva adott nyomatékot szavainak.

– Egyetértek – szólaltam meg, négykézlábra küzdve magamat, majd a férfihez hasonlóan, én is feltápászkodtam a földről.

– Merre menjünk? – kérdezte meg Kakashi, aki időközben már Minato mellett állt.

– Egyenesen előre, keresztül a hegyháton, utána észak felé fordulunk – válaszoltam a fiúra nézve.

– Menjünk! – mondta határozottan Minato, és teketóriázás nélkül megindult az általam megadott irányba, Kakashival együtt követtük őt, hogy minél előbb Örvényország rejtett ninja falujába, Zuhatagba érjünk.

* * *

Körültekintően, óvatosan, de ennek ellenére gyors tempóban haladtunk. Nem próbáltunk elrejtőzni, mert azzal már tisztában voltunk, hogy az ellenség tudta merre tartunk, és éppen azért támadtak ránk többször is. Nagy valószínűséggel küldetésünk célját is ismerték, és pontosan abban igyekezték megakadályozni a konohai küldöttséget, hogy elérjenek a tárgyalások helyszínére.

Sajnos ez egy másik gondot elénk tárt. Szavak nélkül is tudtuk, hogy a tavalyi évhez hasonlóan ismételten árulás történt, hiszen a legnagyobb titokban indultunk útnak, mégis ránk találtak többször is. A béketárgyalásokra tett újabb lehetőséget valakik megint meg akarták akadályozni, pedig éppen csak megkezdődtek volna az egyeztetések a fegyverszünet megkötésére a shinobi nemzetek között, illetve most újult meg, a tíz éve dúló, kegyetlen háború befejezésére tett kísérlet. Egyértelmű volt, hogy bizonyos személyek, valamint nemzetek azon mesterkedettek, hogy a harcok ne szűnjenek meg, a csaták meg folytatódjanak.

Az indokok ismeretében egyetlen lehetőségünk maradt csak, hogy a legrövidebb úton menjünk, nyílegyenesen előre, minél hamarább célhoz érve. Az is fontos volt, hogy értesítsük a másik négy rejtett falu küldöttségeit az árulásról. Ugyanakkor az is előfordulhatott, hogy a konohaiakhoz hasonlóan más ninja falvak küldötteit is támadás érte, és ha ez valóban megtörtént, akkor sürgősen csapatokat kellett küldeni a segítségükre. Mindannyian a tudatában voltunk annak, hogy éppen az, vetett véget az, egy évvel ezelőtti fegyverszünet megkötésére tett próbálkozásra, hogy az akkori küldöttségek soha nem értek el a tárgyalások helyszínére. A ninja vezetők egymást kezdték okolni, a másik nemzeteket hibáztatták, és ezen okokból nem született meg a fegyverszünet, és majd a béke sem. Ezen tudás birtokában nem volt más választásunk, mindenáron el kellett jutunk Zuhatagba.

A nap hátra lévő része viszonylagos nyugalomban telt el. Haladásunkat nem zavarta meg újabb rajtaütés, de biztosak voltunk abban, hogy egy újabb támadás bármikor bekövetkezhet, főleg mivel Kakashi kutyái jelentették, észleltek két felénk tartó ninja csapatot. Két–két ninja kutya figyelemmel kísérte az egységek mozgását, valamint meghatározta a helyzetüket, így képesek voltunk közöttük átsiklani anélkül, hogy észlelték volna ott létünket. A többi eb – gazdájuk parancsára – tovább kereste Jirayát, és igyekeztek kideríteni, mi történt Mináékkal azt követően, hogy megtámadtak minket a barlangban.

Az éjszaka folyamán tartottunk egy rövid pihenőt, majd újult erővel indultunk tovább, az immár csak egy napra lévő célunk felé. Sejtettük, ha esetleg megtámadnak minket, akkor az, valószínűleg még azelőtt fog bekövetkezni, hogy elérnénk a falumba – és jó is volt a megérzésünk, mert félnapi távolságra Zuhatagtól, be is következett, amitől tartottunk.

Minato, aki leghátul haladt, váratlanul felzárkózott Kakashi mellé, és súgott valamit a fiúnak, majd ismét elfoglalta a hátvéd szerepét. Az egész nem vett igénybe egy percet sem. Az ezüsthajú ifjú ninja, ekkor gyorsabbra vette a tempóját. Látva ezt, tudtam, hogy tovább akarja adni nekem is azt, amit az imént Minato közölt vele. Feltűnés nélkül lassítottam egy kicsit a haladási sebességemből, hogy a fiú utol bírjon érni.

– Mi történt? – kérdeztem Kakashitól, amint mellém ért.

– Minato érzékelte, több ismeretlen chakra kisugárzását is – válaszolta Kakashi, miközben a saját tempóját az enyémhez igazította. – Az elmúlt percekben egyre közelebb értek hozzánk.

– Biztos benne? – érdeklődtem, mert még nem észleltem a mienkén kívül más chakrát.

– Hidd el, ha azt mondja, akkor az úgy van – jelentette ki a fiú kétségek nélkül. – A senseinek átlagon felüli az érzékelési szintje.

– Rendben, hiszek neki – mondtam, majd még hozzátettem: – Van valamilyen terve?

– Igen – válaszolta fekete maszkja mögül Kakashi. – Kéri, folytassuk tovább az utat, mintha semmit sem tudnánk, és ha jelez, akkor maradjunk egymás mellett, hogy gond nélkül ki tudja vitelezni a tervét.

– És még is, mi az? – tettem fel a kérdést, mert azért azt jó lenne tudni, hogy mit is tervez Minato.

– Nem tudom, de hidd el, időben meg fogjuk tudni, mit tervez – válaszolta Kakashi. – Elvégre ő Konoha legnagyobb taktikai lángelméje, és nem hiába hívják zseni ninjának – mondta büszkén a fiú.

– Micsoda?! – csúszott ki a számon, mivel hallottam szóbeszédet egy fiatal levél ninjáról, akiről mindenhol csak elismeréssel nyilatkoztak – kiváló képességeiről, átlagon felüli intelligenciájáról, valamint rendkívüli zsenialitásáról. A háború során nem egyszer győztek ott a konohai ninják, ahol mások vesztettek volna – de mivel egy zseni ninja vezette őket, még a nagy létszámú, erőfölényben lévő ellenséges csapatok fölött is diadalt arattak. El sem akartam hinni, hogy az a ninja, akiről a háború során legendákat zengtek, és aki iránt – még ha nem is ismertem –, mély tiszteletet éreztem, végig itt volt velem az elmúlt napok során. Így szinten önkéntelenül bukott ki belőlem az a név, amin emlegetni szokták:

– Konoha Sárga Villanása!!!


	15. A legendás sanin

_14. fejezet_

**A legendás sanin**

**– Konoha Sárga Villanása!!! – döbbent kiáltásom visszhangozva zengett keresztül a vidéken. Képtelen voltam felfogni, kivel hozott össze a sors, jelen küldetésem közben. De végül is, nem kellett olyan meglepettnek lennem, hiszen ki mást küldhettek volna a béketárgyalások előkészítésére a konohaiak, mint egyik legjelentősebb jouninjukat. **

**– Ő az valójában – jelentette ki Kakashi, aki – mint láttam – roppant büszke volt híres, egykori senseijére. – De jó volna, ha egy kicsit csendesebben nyilatkoznál ki Kushina! Mellesleg azért ne álljunk meg, mert rájöttél, ki is Minato valójában – szólt rám a kölyök, mert egy pillanatra a döbbenettől meg is torpantam, de rögvest összeszedtem magamat, illetve folytattam az utunkat. **

**– Konoha Sárga Villanása... – jegyeztem meg, mintegy magamnak, halkan sóhajtva. – Ezt eddig miért nem mondtátok?!**

**– Az ok egyszerű – mondta közömbös hangon Kakashi –, ha ti tudtátok volna ki is ő valójában, akkor egy esetleges árulás során – ami sajnos be is következett, csak még nem tudjuk ki az, aki elárulta az ittlétünket – az ellenfeleink is rájöhettek Minato valódi kilétére. A senseinek sok az ellensége. Sokan akarják holtan látni őt, ezért úgy gondolhatják ez a mostani, jó alkalom lehet arra, hogy végleg leszámoljanak vele. **

**– Megértem az indítékaitokat, de még is, talán jobb lett volna, ha tudunk a dologról – közöltem Kakashival. – De várjunk csak! – csaptam megvilágosodva a homlokomra. – Konoha Sárga Villanásának nem más volt a senseije, mint az egyik Legendás Sanin! És a neve, Jiraya! Akkor ő... – megrökönyödésemben még a hangom is elakadt, pedig ha én nem tudok megszólalni, az már nagy szó!**

**– Pontosan – felelte Kakashi, látva hüledezésemet. – Jiraya-sama a három legendás sanin egyike. Ő volt Minato egykori senseije, ráadásul geninként a harmadik Hokage tanítványa. Minatoval, ezért vagyunk nyugodtak, hogy Jiraya – feltehetően – nincs komolyabb veszélyben, mert ő az egyik legerősebb levél ninja, illetve éppen elég tapasztalata van. Főként ismerve őt, tisztában vagyunk azzal, hogy még a legszorultabb, legképtelenebb helyzetekből is képes kivágni magát.**

**– Aha – jegyeztem meg roppant értelmesen, és "bőbeszédűen", mert még mindig nem találtam szavakat, olyannyira meg voltam lepődve, hogy micsoda hírességekkel találkoztam. Képtelen voltam napirendre térni a dolog felett, de legalább egy valami kitisztult bennem, még pedig az, hogy honnan volt annyira ismerős nekem Jiraya. Gyermekként, mikor Konohában laktam – mert édesanyám volt az ottani örvénynagykövet –, ha tehettem, állandóan a híres saninok nyomában voltam, és az ámulattól tátott szájjal, az elragadottságtól csillogó szemekkel bámultam őket. Csodáltam erejüket, bátorságukat, hírnevüket, valamint egymás iránti odaadásukat, és felnőve, ninjaként olyan szerettem volna lenni, mint ők. Ez volt az oka, hogy ismerősnek találtam Jirayát már a legelején, de én balga, nem tudtam beazonosítani gyermekkorom egyik bálványát, a középkorú férfiben. Pedig, ha más alapján nem is, hát a nevét hallva, fel kellett volna ismernem. Egy dolgot lehet csak a javamra írni, hogy az óta eltelt tizenkét év, és mikor utoljára láttam Jirayát, még csak nyolc éves múltam. – Azt hiszem még emésztenem, kell az előbb hallottakat.**

**– Kushina, annak ellenére, hogy már tudod az igazat Jirayáról és Minatoról, ne felejtsd el, ők ugyanazok, akiket megismertél. Ne csak a híres ninjákat lásd bennük! Jó párszor tapasztaltam, hogy néha legszívesebben mind a ketten szabadulnának a hírnevüktől, és lennének csak egyszerű jouninok, mert a legtöbb ember csak a két élő legendát látja bennünk, nem, pedig az igazi valójukat. Ez is az oka, hogy Jiraya a gondtalan, nagyhangú, állandóan vigyorgó felét mutatja az emberek felé, Minato meg az örökké vidám, könnyed arcát – mondta Kakashi, kinek a hangjában egy csipetnyi szomorúságot véltem hallani. **

**– Védekező póz – jelentettem ki halkan. – Az adott viselkedésükkel igyekeznek elrejteni a valódi énüket, mert az emberek arra nem kíváncsiak, csak az általuk elképzelt híres hősre – mondtam, és legbelül igazat adtam a férfiaknak, elvégre gyerekként is csak a legendás sanint láttam Jirayában, nem a hírnév mögött megbúvó embert. Gondolom, hozzám hasonlóan a többi ember is csak az elő legendát látta a férfiben, és nem azt az embert, aki valójában, illetve ugyanez lehetett a helyzet Minatoval is, mint egykori senseijével. – Ne aggódj Kakashi! Pontosan úgy fogok velük viselkedni, mint eddig.**

**– Igen? Ugyanúgy? Főleg Minatoval? – érdeklődött vidáman a fiú.**

**– Ez alatt, mit értesz?! – kérdeztem vissza, mert a vigyorgó Kakashit elnézve, felébredt a gyanúm, hogy az ezüsthajú éppen ugratni készül, habár sejtelmem sem volt, hogy mire célzott az előbb.**

**– Hogy, amint alkalmad adódik, feldöntve Minatot, az ölében kötsz ki. Legyünk őszinték, eléggé átlátszó a dolog. Szerintem megmondhatnád neki nyíltan, hogy tetszik neked. Hatékonyabb lenne, minthogy állandóan kényelmetlen helyzetbe hozod őt, és magadat is – közölte velem jókedvűen Kakashi.**

**– Te szemtelen kölyök! – csaptam felé indulatosan, mert egy kicsit felment bennem a pumpa, látva a fiú vigyori képét. – Egyáltalán, hogyan is feltételezhetsz ilyet rólam! Kikérem magamnak, én nem vagyok olyan! Vagy talán azt hiszed, hogy olcsó trükkökhöz kell folyamodnom, hogy felhívjam magamra egy férfi figyelmét! Csak, hogy tudd! Nincs rá szükségem! – közöltem Kakashival sértődötten, és közben elátkoztam lángvörös hajamat, mert égő arcom lassan már a hajszínemen is túltevő árnyalatot öltött. – Mit csináljak, ha egy kicsit – na jó! –, nagyon szeles vagyok, és úton, útfélen neki megyek valakinek, és emiatt cikis helyzetekbe kerülök?!**

**– Nyugi, Kushina! – igyekezett a konohai lecsillapítani, elnézvén dühödt fújtatásomat. – Csak vicceltem. De kettőnk között szólva, félreérthető, hogy állandóan Minatoval teszed ezt, míg másokkal nem.**

**– Ejthetnénk a témát?! – indítványoztam, mialatt összeszűkült szemekkel tekintettem Kakashira, ezzel is jelezve neki, nagyon is itt volna az ideje, hogy befejezzük a számomra kényelmetlen beszélgetést. Csak sajnos – még ha a fiút sikerült is meggyőznöm az ellenkezőjéről –, önmagamnak nem hazudhattam. Volt abban valami furcsa, hogy mióta együtt voltunk a levél ninjákkal, kizárólagosan Minatoval bénáztam egy sort, és a többiekkel nem. Azt hiszem el kellett gondolkodnom azon, hogy miért is pont ővele tettem, amit tettem állandó jelleggel. Még azt is elképzelhetőnek tartottam, hogy volt valami igazság alapja annak, amit Kakashi mondott, még ha csak poénból is...**


	16. Sharingan

_**15. fejezet**_

**Sharingan**

Kakashival folytatott eszmecserém közben sem feledkeztünk el, hogy valójában vártunk Minato jelzésére, hogy mikor is fog bekövetkezni a támadás, és mit is eszelt ki annak megállítására. Befejezvén – a végére számomra már eléggé kellemetlenné váló – beszélgetést, minden idegszálunkkal a környezetünkre összpontosítottunk, de mindezek ellenére is még egy jó negyedórába tellett, mire megkaptuk a jelet...

– Itt vannak! – hallottam meg Minato figyelmeztető kiáltását.

A férfi hangjára Kakashival egyazon pillanatban reagáltunk. A fiúval egymást fedezve álltunk meg, felkészülve a közelgő támadásra, ami szinte azonnal meg is történt.

Nyolc gyorsan mozgó, sötét ruhába öltözött ninja jelent meg kört alkotva körülöttünk, jó szerivel a semmiből felbukkanva. Kilétük, és hovatartozásuk ismeretlen volt számunkra, mert nem viseltek homlokpántot, de semmilyen másfajta jelzést sem.

Késedelem nélkül támadták ránk kunaiokat, shurikeneket hajítva ránk, mialatt mi is hasonlóképpen viszonoztuk a támadásukat. A levegőt gyorsan hasító, felénk veszélyesen közelítő harci eszközök elől Kakashival együtt időben tértünk ki, ugyan így tettek a ránk támadók is. Az első támadási hullámot egy újabb követte, és mi ketten is az előzőhöz hasonlóképpen reagáltunk rá. A második kunai és shuriken záport is kikerültük, az ellenfeleink is így tettek. Már éppen készültünk a harmadik támadásra is, mikor egy hihetetlen gyorsasággal mozgó sárga színű villanás vágódott be az ellenség közé, és amint elsuhant két ninja mellett, azok hangtalanul rogytak a talajra. A következő másodpercben, amilyen váratlanul felbukkant, olyan hirtelen el is tűnt a szemem elől a támadó ninjákra lesújtó villanás, hogy a következő pillanatban ismét előtűnjön, és újabb ellenséget téve ártalmatlanná, majd az egész eseménysorozat megismétlődve, a negyedik támadó is a földön kötött ki.

Elnézve a iménti másodpercekben lejátszódott eseményeket, mint a villám hasított belém, hogy ki is az a személy, aki szemfényvesztő sebességgel cikázik, hol eltűnve, hol előbukkanva az ellenség között. Ő nem volt más, mint Minato, illetve most már tudtam, hogy miért kapta a férfi, a Konoha Sárga Villanása nevet. A támadásait elképesztő gyorsasággal vitte végbe, egyik helyről, a mások feltűnve, és közben nem látszódott belőle más csak egy elmosódott aranysárga színű villanás.

Mind a közben, hogy Minato eszméletlen módon irtotta a minket, támadókat, Kakashinak, és nekem is sikerült ártalmatlanítanunk egy-egy ellenfelet – ekképpen már csak két ellenséges ninja maradt állva. Időközben Minato az ötödik ellenfele felé tartott, és késlekedés nélkül el is intézte. Viszont ekkor olyan dolog történt, amiről nem álmodtam volna...!

Az utolsó talpon lévő ninja, minden átmenet nélkül előttem termet, és felém sújtott egy kunaijal. Az első két támadását hárítottam, de a harmadik alkalommal a kunai végig hasította jobb karomat, a válltól lefelé a csuklómig. A vágás mély volt, mert a karomat azon nyomban elöntötte a kicsorduló vérem, és ennek megfelelően jobbom használhatatlanná vált. A rám támadó negyedszer is készült rám lesújtani, mikor váratlanul megmerevedett, illetve a keze, melyben a kunait tartotta, a nyakamtól mindössze néhány milliméterre állt meg.

Meglepetten néztem a ninját, aki sóbálvánnyá váltan állt előttem. Én már semmit sem értettem! A döbbenettől szájtátva meredtem a támadómra, nem voltam képes felfogni, hogy a ninja miért is állt meg az utolsó pillanatban, azt megelőzően, hogy rám mérhetett volna egy halálos csapást. A legfurcsább az egészben az volt, hogy az óta sem reagált semmit, csak kifejezéstelen tekintettel, üveges szemekkel bámult a semmibe...

Egy nagyot sóhajtottam a megkönnyebbüléstől, hogy még mindig életben vagyok. Sebesült jobbon lévő sebet a balkezemmel megszorítva, igyekezem csökkenteni az abból ömlő vért mennyiségét. Bármi történt is, örültem, hogy megúsztam egy mély vágással a karomon, a veszélyes támadást.

Megkönnyebbülten néztem körül, hátha rájövök, mi, illetve ki volt az, aki megállította a ninját, és mozdulatlanságra kárhoztatta. Oldalra fordítva a fejemet, egy különös szempárral találtam szemben magamat. Az szemek közül az egyik szürke színben játszott, a másik ellenben vörösen ragyogott. A látványtól a szemeim elkerekedtek, mert olyan dologgal kerültem szemben, amivel hatévesen találkoztam Konohában. Az egész egy véletlennek volt köszönhető, mert akkor láttam hasonlót, mikor a levelek között rejtőző falu rendőregységének egyik tagja – letartoztatva egy bűnözőt –, előttem aktivizálta a klánjára jellemző vérvonal képességét.

– Sharingan! – kiáltottam fel teljes döbbenettel, miközben kitágult pupillákkal bámultam Kakashit. Képtelen voltam felfogni, hogy a fiú rendelkezik az Uchiha klán képességével, főleg hogy Kakashi vezeték neve Hatake volt, és csak az egyik szemében tündökölt a vérvörös sharingan. Egy lehetséges válasz létezett csak, hogy a fiú anyja volt Uchiha lány volt, és rajta keresztül örökölte a klán vérvonal képességét, viszont akkor mind a két szemében a sharingannak kellett volna látszódnia. A gondolataim, ekkor már teljesen össze voltam zavarodva, aminek hangot is adtam: – De hogy lehetséges ez?! Te nem vagy Uchiha! És miért csak az egyik szemedben van csak Sharingan?!

– Én...én – dadogta Kakashi, mert képtelen volt heves kirohanásomra reagálni.

– Nyugi, Kushina! – szólalt meg Minato, váratlanul felbukkanva mellettem bal felől. – Mindent el fogunk mondani Kakashi sharinaánjáról. Viszont most az a legfontosabb, hogy mielőbb eltűnjünk innen, nehogy még több támadó érkezzen – és mialatt ezeket mondta, átmeneti szorítókötést tett a jobbkaromra –, illetve, ahogy elnézem a sebedet is el kell látnunk, és mielőbb elállítani a vérzést. Ne is vesztegessük tovább az időnket, induljunk!

– Rendben – értettem egyet Minatoval.

– Menjünk! – tette hozzá Kakashi is, és nem is késlekedtünk tovább, hanem gyorsütemben hagytuk el a harc helyszínét.

Nem mentünk messzire, mert a karomon lévő átmeneti kötés, hamar árvérzett. Minato gyorsan, de alaposan ellátott. A jobbomon a mély vágást kitisztította, rákenve a gyógykrémet, majd gondosan bekötözte azt. A férfi mialatt ellátott, elmesélte azt a szomorú küldetésüket, ami által Kakashi szert tett a sharinganra.

Három éve, mikor a fiú jounin lett, kapta meg első önálló feladatát, melyet két csapattársával kellett teljesítenie. A küldetés sajnálatos módon rosszul sült el. Az egyik csapattársát, Rint elfogták, és a másik társa, Uchiha Obito elhatározta, hogy kiszabadítja a lányt, de abban Kakashi nem egyezett bele, aminek az lett a vége, hogy a két fiú elvált. Kakashi elindult, hogy elvégezze a rájuk bízott küldetést, Obito pedig Rin után ment. Az Uchiha fiú időközben megtalálta a barlangot, ahol a lányt fogva tartották, de képtelen volt egyedül harcolni a két férfivel, de akkor felbukkant Kakashi. A fiú úgy döntött, hogy mégis segít társain, így a két srác együttes erővel vette fel a harcot, de közben Kakashi megsérült, és visszavonhatatlanul megvakult a balszemére. Viszont ez sem hátráltatta abban, hogy folytassa a küzdelmet. Kakashi és Obito nagy nehézségek árán legyőzte a két ellenségét, de a harc végül az Uchiha fiú halálával ért véget. Mielőtt végleg lehunyta volna a szemeit, Obito kérte Rint – aki gyógyító volt –, hogy kivéve a balszemét, ültesse azt Kakashi sérült szemének helyére. Végül is így tett szert Kakashi a sharinganra. Ő újra látott a balszemére, és valamilyen szinten Obito is tovább élt az által, hogy a sharinganját Kakashinak adta.


	17. Zuhatagban

_**16. fejezet**_

**Zuhatagban**

Húsz nappal az után, hogy Rasha, Mina és Aiko társaságában elhagytam Örvényország ninja faluját – a zuhatagok között rejtőző falut –, mert a konohai követséget a béketárgyalások színhelyére kellett vezetnem a csapatommal, végre hazaértem. Megkönnyebbültem, mert a levél falu követeit, többé-kevésbé egyben Zuhatagban voltak. Sajnos örömömbe, üröm is vegyült. Csapattársaim nélkül kellett hazaérnem. Reméltem, hogy minden baj, veszély, és sebesülés ellenére életben vannak, ezen kívánságom természetesen a konohaiak harmadik társára is érvényes volt.

Belépve a falu nagykapuján, rögtön két örvény ninja sietett elénk. Teketóriázás nélkül a tárgyra is tértek.

– Uzumaki Kushina! – fordultak egyből hozzám. – Uraim – fordult a jounin Minatohoz és Kakashihoz – üdvözlünk mindhármatokat Zuhatagban. Nevem Rio Saji, a falu vezetője engem jelölt ki, hogy a kísérőtök legyek, mialatt nálunk tartózkodtok.

– Hatake Kakashi – mutatta be az ezüsthajú fiút, a szőke férfi, majd saját magát is. – Én Nemikaze Minato vagyok. A levelek között rejtőző falu engem bízott meg, hogy képviseljem Konoha no Kugaret a tárgyalásokon. Kérlek Rio-sama tájékoztass a jelenlegi helyzetről. A másik öt nemzet képviselői már itt vannak?

– Most, hogy megérkeztettek, már csak Suna ninjái hiányoznak, a másik három nagy shinobi nemzet küldöttsége az elmúlt négy napban ért ide – válaszolta a Minatoval egy magas, fekete hajú jounin. – Mindenek előtt viszont elkísérnélek téged, valamint a társadat a szállásotokra, és ott részletesen elmondok mindent.

– Rendben – egyezett bele Minato. Rio Saji nem is vesztegetve az időt elindult a főutcán, nyomában a két konohaival.

Követni szándékoztam őket, mivel beszélni akartam a örvény ninja társammal, hogy megkérjem, küldjenek segélycsapatokat, hátramaradt, veszélyben lévő csapatomért. Elhatározásomat nem tudtam megtenni, mert ekkor a másik örvény ninja, jelezte álljak meg. Félrefordulva, kérdően néztem rá.

– Uzumaki-san, Kuchai-sama beszélni kíván veled – mondta a fekete hajú, középkorú nő, akiben édesanyám egyik közeli munkatársát, és Kuchai egyik tanácsadóját, Youi Rikat ismertem fel. – Gyere velem!

– De mi lesz a... – akartam kezdeni, de Rika közészólt.

– Kushina jó munkát végeztél, hogy időben idekísérted a konohai küldötteket, de most már bízd őket Riora. Nekik fontos megbeszélni valójuk van, neked meg a vezetővel – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

– Értettem – feleltem az elhangzó utasításra, majd búcsúzásként odaköszöntem a két levél ninjának: – Viszlát Minato! Viszlát Kakashi!

– Minden jót, Kushina – mondta, és közben biccentett elköszönésként a kamasz fiú.

– Remélem, még találkozunk, és körbe tudsz majd vezetni a faluban – vetette oda búcsúként, huncutul vigyorogva Minato, mialatt első találkozásunkra célzott, mikor is eltévedt, és tőlem kért segítséget.

– Persze – válaszoltam a férfinek, majd Minato és Kakashi, Riot követte, folytatta a már megkezdett útjukat. Rika taraságában jómagam meg falu központja felé indultunk, hogy jelentést tegyek, illetve segítséget kérjek bajban lévő társaimnak.

* * *

Fél órával hazaérkeztem után, már is a Kuchai Daisuke előtt álltam, és jelentést tettem a sikeresnek mondható küldetésemről. Beszámoltam Zuhatagból való elindulásunkat követő eseményekről, majd rátértem a számomra legfontosabb témára.

– Kuchai–sama szeretnélek megkérni, hogy ha lehet, minél előbb küldjél ki csapatokat sérült társaimért? – kértem reménykedően a falu vezetőjére.

– Sajnálom Kushina, de nem tudok nélkülözni jelenleg csapatokat – mondta szomorú hangon Kuchai. – A legfontosabb most az, hogy biztosítsuk tárgyalásokat. Az összes rendelkezésre álló ninja ezen dolgozik, vagy a határainkat védi.

– De, az nem lehet, hogy... – kezdtem lassan kétségbeesni, hogy mikor megígértem Mináéknak küldök hazaérve a részükre segítséget, most még sem bírom betartani.

– Nyugodj meg, Kushina – mondta a férfi. – Csapatokat nem tudok küldeni, de van négy fiatal chunin, akiket a rendelkezésedre bírok bocsátani.

– Köszönöm – néztem hálásan a középkorú vezetőre. – Ki azok?

– Kettő közülük természetesen medinin, Han Akira és Yoshi Haruna. Ők, fiatal korúk ellenére kiváló gyógyítók, A másik kettőt, meg nagyon jól ismered – felelte Kuchai-sama, de abból, ahogy komoly arccal, de vidám csillogó szemekkel pillantott rám, valami gyanúsat kezdtem érezni. Már előre tartottam attól, hogy kiket akaszt a nyakamba. – A nevük Uzumaki Takuda, illetve Uzumaki Takuma.

Köpni, nyelni sem tudta, mikor a férfi közölte fapofát vágva, hogy éppen azt a két elviselhetetlen kölyköt varrta a nyakamba. Az én drága, tizenöt éves, egypetéjű ikeröcsikéimet! Jó azt aláírom, hogy mindketten nagyon tehetségesek, és kiváló fiatal ninják, csak az a bökkenő, hogy ha hárman egy helyen vagyunk, akkor ott általában kőkövön nem maradt. Ezen aggodalmamnak hangot is adtam.

– Tényleg biztos vagy benne, hogy ők a megfelelőek erre a feladatra? – érdeklődtem finoman a faluvezetőtől.

– Tudom, mire célzol. Az öccseiddel sokszor hajba szoktál kapni, de nincs más választásunk, csak az ők állnak a rendelkezésedre – válaszolta a Kuchai Daisuke. – A két medininnek ez a küldetés jó gyakorlat lesz, és úgyis valami hasonló feladatot akartam nekik adni, mielőtt a harcszíntérre küldöm őket. Az ikrek meg szabadok, mert a vezetőjük, illetőleg a csapatuk harmadik tagja a kórházban lábadoznak a sérüléseikből. Így számunkra jól jött, hogy ráérnek.

– Rendben – feleltem beletörődötten a dolgokba, hiszen bármennyire is fel tudják időként húzni az agyamat, annyira szeretem is őket, és vitathatatlan, hogy képességeiket tekintve alkalmasak a küldetésre.

– Akkor ezt megbeszéltük – mondta Kuchai, majd még hozzátett: – Sok sikert a küldetéshez. Hozd haza mindenkit.

– Abban biztos lehetsz – feleltem eltökélten, mert elhatároztam, hogy ha törik, ha szakad véghez, viszem a rám bízott küldetést!


	18. Az Uzumaki testvérek

_**17. fejezet**_

**Az Uzumaki testvérek**

Kilépve Zuhatag központjában álló épületből, rohamléptekkel haladtam végig a falu utcáin – ami a saját szemszögemből sietős lépteknek hatott, az mások számára, az úton szélvészként végigsöprő rohanás volt. Azonban mivel nagyon siettem, nekem egyáltalán nem tűnt fel a dolog, csak azoknak – a nem kevés számú – embernek, akik mellett elhaladtam és – mint később megtudtam az elbeszélésekből –, jó párat ki is billentettem az egyensúlyából, aminek az lett a végeredménye, hogy a földön kötöttek ki – ámde mindebből én semmit sem érzékeltem.

Tízpercnyi séta, vagy ugyanannyi ideig tartó száguldozás után – de az egész csak nézőpont kérdése! – végre hazaértem, és ott álltam családi otthonunk ajtaja előtt. Feltekintve, végignéztem a kétszintes házunkon – a halványzöld színű falakon, a nagy, tágas ablakokon, az épület teljes hosszában végig futó emeleti erkélyen. Elnézve az otthonomat, eszembe jutottak a gyermekként itt töltött boldog, vidám napok, melyek szüleim és testvéreim táraságában teltek el. Eltűnődve gondoltam vissza azokra az időkre, mikor még gondtalanul teltek napjaim, és nem árnyékolta be életünket a háború.

Néhány pillanatnyi merengés után, szomorúan felsóhajtva az ajtóhoz léptem, és majd lenyomva a rézkilincset, beléptem az Uzumaki család évszázados otthonába. Amint bent voltam, a halon át, rögtön a nappali felé vettem az irányt, mert pörlekedő hangokat hallottam onnan, melyekben édesanyám és két öcsém hangjára ismertem.

– Sziasztok! – köszöntem, belépve a kétszárnyú ajtón. – Megjöttem!

– Kushina! – kiáltott fel boldogan édesanyám, amint meglátott. Egyből nem érdekelték őt az öccseim, mert ahogy a nappaliból kiszűrődő hangokból kivettem, anyukám éppen az ikreket szidta, mivel már megint valami marhaságot csináltak. – Végre hazajöttél kicsim! – lelkendezett fekete hajú, szürke szemű, velem egymagasságú mamám, és mialatt e szavakat kiejtette, már előttem is állt, illetve a következő pillanatban boldogan ölelt magához, amit örömmel viszonoztam.

– Szerencsénk van – súgta oda Takuda, a vele tejesen megegyező ikertestvérének. – anyánk el lesz foglalva egy ideig a nővérkénkkel.

– Most az egyszer pont jókor ért haza a házisárkány – értett egyet Takuma vörösesbarna hajú, fekete szemű fivérével.

– Minek neveztél te hülye! – ordítottam rá fiatalabbik öcsémre felháborodottan, meghalva minek is nevezett engem. Egy heves mozdulattal kitéptem magam anya ölelő karjai közül, és fenyegetően indultam meg Takuma felé, hogy helyre tegyem a szemtelen kölyköt.

– Iz...zé, bo...csi Kushina...na...na – hebegte zavartan a fiú, miközben védekezően maga elé emelte kezeit, ezzel próbálva akadályozni meg, hogy mérgemben a kedves becenévért cserébe megtépjem, melyre korábban, néhány alkalommal volt már példa az idióta megjegyzéseiért. – Üdv itthon! – tette még hozzá gyorsan az üdvözlő szavakat.

– Szervusz Kushi! – köszöntött az idősebbik, megfontoltabb iker is, aki tisztában volt vele, jobb nem kihúzni nálam a gyufát, mert abból számukra jó nem származik. – Örülünk, hogy épségben hazajöttél. Te is így vagy ezzel Taku?

– Természetesen Kuda – felelte Takuma, Takuda kérdésére. – Jó, hogy újra itthon vagy Kushi.

– Na azért! – válaszoltam fenyegető hangnemben, de már megenyhülten Takuma iránt. – Titeket is jó látni öcsikék, és téged is anya. Apa egyébként hol van? Itthon van, vagy egy újabb küldetésen?

– Édesapád még az óta sem jött haza, még mindig ugyanazon a felderítő feladaton dolgozik, amin két hónapja, de ha hinni lehet a híreknek, négy–öt nap múlva ő is hazajön a csapatával együtt – mondta anya megkönnyebbülten, mivelhogy három csemetéje, nem ment egymásnak már a viszontlátásuk pillanatában, mint az oly gyakran megesett a múltban, és nagy valószínűséggel a férjét is napokon belül viszont fogja látni. – Örülök, hogy újra együtt lesz a család, és remélem lesz néhány napunk együtt – tette még hozzá édesanya.

– Sajnálom anya, de nekem még ma el kell mennem egy új küldetésre – feleltem, miközben szomorú voltam, mivel el kellett rontanom anyu jókedvét, amit az iránt érzett, hogy végre együtt lehet majd a család. Belegondolva, már vagy jó négy hónapja fordult elő utoljára, hogy mind az öten otthon voltunk egyazon időben. Ez is volt az oka annak, hogy nagyon szerettem volna, ha a háború mihamarább véget ér, mert akkor végre–valahára ismét együtt lehetek a családommal. Most viszont nem volt mit tenni, fontos küldetés várt rám, vissza kellett mennem, a hátra maradt társaimért.

– Még ma?! – hüledezett a mama. – Még egy napot sem pihenhetsz?

– Tudod anyu, az a helyzet, hogy a csapatomból csak én tértem vissza – válaszoltam aggódó édesanyámnak. – Közülük ketten is súlyosan megsérültek, a harmadik társam pedig medininként velük maradt, hogy vigyázzon rájuk. Ráadásul még meg is támadtak minket, és ők fedeztek engem, valamint a konohai küldötteket. Megfogadtam, hogy amint Zuhatagba érek, és teljesítettem a küldetésünket, visszaindulok segíteni nekik.

– Értem – jelentette ki anya, és míg a szemembe nézett, a tekintetéből ki bírtam olvasni, hogy egyetértett a döntésemmel.

– De még van valami – néztem anyumra, majd az öccseimre. – Jószerivel az összes ninja a tárgyalást biztosítja, védi a küldötteket és a falut, így csak négy embert kaptam magam mellé, és kettő közülük Takuda és Takuma.

– Tessék?! Az öccseid?! Kuchai meg van örülve, hogy titeket egy csapatba osztott be! – kelt ki magából anya. – Hát nem tudja, hogy ti még itthon sem vagyok képesek egy óránál többet kibírni egymás bosszantása, és az abból következő veszekedés nélkül?!

– Húrrá! Végre egy újabb küldetés! – kiáltott fel anyuval egy időben Kuda is, mert ő nagyon is örült, hogy egy heti semmit tevés után, végre ismét részt vehet egy küldetésen.

– Tök jó! Már nagyon untam magam a faluban! – csatlakozott ikerbátya öröméhez Taku is.

– Eszeteknél vagytok?! – kiáltott rájuk édesanyánk dühösen. – Még a kapuig sem juttok el anélkül, hogy össze ne vesszetek a nővéretekkel, márpedig ezen a küldetésen ő lesz a csapatvezetőtök, és így engedelmességgel tartoztok neki. Félek, hogy az állandó csetepatéitok veszélyeztetni fogja a küldetést, és titeket is bajba sorod majd!

– Na, de anya! – hördült fel egyszerre az Uzumaki ikerpár. – Hogy feltételezhetsz rólunk olyat, hogy veszélybe sodornánk egy küldetést?!

– Sajnos nagyon is jól ismerlek mindhármatokat, elvégre az anyátok vagyok! – sóhajtott egyet csüggedten Uzumaki Myako. – Azt hiszem beszélnem kell Kuchai fejével, hogy képes volt összerakni titeket! Az lesz a legjobb, ha megkérem, gondolja át újra a csapat összetételét.

– Anya! – szóltam rá határozottan szülőmre. – Kuchai–sama nagyon is tisztában van azzal, hogy mit tudunk tenni a fiúkkal, ha összevesszünk, de most nincs más lehetőség. Csak őket tudják nélkülözni a falu ninjái közül. Tehát, a küldetésemet velük fogom végrehajtani, és még ma el fogunk indulni. És ezzel le is zárnám a témát! – feleltem ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Tudtam, hogy most, ebben a helyzetben megingathatatlannak kellett lennem. Anya nem szólhat bele a csapatom összetételébe, amihez egyébként meg volt a joga, mint a falu vezetőjének egyik főtanácsadója megtehette azt, hogy beleavatkozik a küldetésre induló csapat összeállításába.

– Komolyan gondolod ezt Kushina?! – nézett rám kérdően anya, mert még mindig nem volt meggyőzve arról, hogy jó a csapat összetétele.

– Igen – válaszoltam eltökélten. – Egyszerűen nincs más választásom. Segítenem kell a bajbajutott előző csapatomon, és még ma el szeretnék indulni.

– Rendben – egyezett bele anya –, de csak egy feltétellel! Takuda! Takuma! Engedelmeskedni fogtok Kushina parancsainak!

– Persze anyuci! Mindenben követni fogjuk nővérkét – jelentette ki Takuma, és még szalutált is hozzá.

– Nem lesz ránk panasz. Teljes erőnkkel a küldetésünkre fogunk koncentrálni – mondta Takuda, heves fejbólogatások közepette.

– Azt nagyon remélem! – közölte a fiúkkal az anyánk, valamint még hozzátette: – Mikor visszaértek a küldetésről, és Kushinának csak egy panasza is lesz rátok, garantálom, hogy akkor jó darabig nem lesz más feladatotok, mint a kórház latrináit tisztítani!

– Micsoda?! – kiáltották az ikrek egyszerre.

– Hogy belőlünk wc pucolót csinálni! – méltatlankodott hangosan Kuda.

– Ezt, hogy gondolhatod anya! – háborgott Taku is.

– Már pedig megteszem, ha megtudom, hogy nem a küldetésre koncentráljátok az összes chakrátokat! – figyelmezette újfent a fiait Myako mama.

– Minden rendben lesz anya, kordában fogom őket tartani – nyugtattam meg szülőanyámat. – Ugye öcsik?! – néztem kérdően az ikrekre, de közben magam elé képzeltem a fiúkat, amit éppen pöcegödröt tisztítanak, és az elmémben megjelenő képeken jót derültem.

– Minden oké lesz! – egyezett bele Takuma komoly ábrázattal.

– Nem lesz velünk gond! – közölte eltökélt hangon Takuda.

– Akkor csak azt tudom mondani, hogy sok szerencsét az első közös küldetésetekhez gyermekeim – mondta a mama, és miközben egyetlen nagy, szeretetteljes anyai ölelésben részesített mindhármunkat.

Az ikrekkel egyetemben tudtam, édesanyánk rettentően büszke ránk, hogy mind a hárman ügyes shinobikká váltunk. Viszont mint minden édesanya, borzasztóan aggódott is a gyermekeiért. Hiába voltunk már képzett ninják, akkor is csak az ő imádott kicsi gyerekei voltunk.


	19. Gempachi

_**18. fejezet**_

**Gempachi**

Másfél nap telt el, hogy visszaindultunk hátra maradt csapattársaimért. Reméltem, hogy épségben rájuk találunk, és valamennyien életben lesznek – ebben csak reménykedni tudtam. Hozzávetőleg már közel jártunk ahhoz a helyhez, ahol három napja az ellenség rajtaütése elválasztott az első csapatomtól.

Új csapatommal, mostanáig minden rendben volt. A két medininnek ez idáig nem sok dolga volt, viszont valamennyi idegszállukkal a küldetésre, és az előttük álló feladatra koncentráltak.

Öcsikéim hozták a szokásos formájukat, még a fontos küldetés közben is képesek voltak pillanatok alatt felhúzni az agyamat. Arra vigyáztak, hogy ne csináljanak semmi látványos hülyeséget, mert elvégre felelősségteljes ninják voltak, akik éppen egy küldetést teljesítettek – meg az igazsághoz az is hozzá tartozott, hogy tartottak anya által beígért "latrina küldetéstől". Hozzáteszem, egy szavam sem lehetett, mert mint csapatvezetőjüknek engedelmeskedtek, de mint a nővérüket a megszokott módon – egy-egy beszólással – cukkoltak. Direkt csinálták, hogy bosszantsanak, de most nem jött be nekik, mert megfogadtam, hogy felsőbbrendűen nem foglalkozom az ugratásokkal, és nem veszem fel azokat. Viszont ezek ellenére, mindent összevetve egészen jól elvoltunk – jobban, mint azt álmodni mertem volna!

Mindezek tükrében reménykedtem, hogy nem lesz semmi baj, ami hátráltatná a küldetést. Imádkoztam, hogy minél előbb célhoz érjünk, és mihamarább ráleljünk épségben Aikoékra. Ebből kifolyólag, amint fél kilométernyire megközelítettük a barlangot, ahol utoljára láttam a lányokat, jelenlegi csapatomat két részre osztottam. Takudát és Akirát magammal vittem felderíteni a terepet, Takumát, valamint Harunát hátrahagytam, hogy védjék a hátunkat.

A két fiatal chuninnal óvatosan közelítettük meg a barlangot, illetve ami az omlás után megmaradt belőle. Az viszont egyenlő volt a nullával. Az ellenség támadása következtében a barlang minden volt, csak barlang nem. Reméltem, hogy három társam nem lelte halálát a beomlott barlangban.

– Akira érzékelsz valamint a... – de tovább képtelen voltam folytatni, mert úgy éreztem, ha kimondom a szavakat, akkor minden véglegessé válik, még az is, ha a három ninja halott.

– Kushina megnyugtatlak, nincsenek holttestek a leomlott sziklák között – felelte ki nem mondott kérdésemre a fiú.

– Hál Istennek! – kiáltottam fel megkönnyebbülten Akira kijelentésétől.

– Biztos vagy benne?! – érdeklődött Takuda, mert ő teljesen biztosra szerette volna tudni, hogy senki sem halt meg.

– Száz százalék – válaszolta öcsém kérdésére a medinin –, és ezt azért tudom kijelenteni, mert az egyik különleges képességem, hogy a halál beálltát követően is meg tudom mondani az emberekről, milyen mértékű volt életükben a chakra szintjük. A barlang beomlott részében meg egyáltalán nem érzékelek chakrát.

– Köszönöm Akira – néztem a fiúra hálásan, mert most legalább már azt tudtam, társaim nem rekedtek a romok alatt. – Kuda, jelezz Harunának és Takunak, hogy jöhetnek ők is! Akira, te meg segíts nekem nyomokat keresni!

– Rendben – felelte az idősebbik öcsém, és ezzel egy időben neki is látott a parancsom teljesítésének.

– Értettem – mondta a medinin, és teketóriázás nélkül hozzáfogott, hogy a három nő chakra nyomait megkeresse.

Takudával őrt álltam, mialatt Akira az eltűntek után kutakodott. Öt perc elteltével Takuma is megérkezett Haruna társaságában, de nem voltak egyedül. Legnagyobb megrökönyödésemre Taku vállán, egy a fejével megegyező nagyságú béka trónolt. Döbbenetemben se köpni, se nyelni nem tudtam, mert ugyan az öcsém kiváló fiatal shinobi volt, nem félt senkitől és semmitől, az árnyékától sem ijedt meg, de a békáktól a szó legszorosabb értelmében irtózott. Takut négyéves korában egy jókora varangy szembeköpte, és félő volt, hogy megvakul, ami szerencsére nem következett be. Most meg itt sétikál nekem egy békával a vállán, igaz azt meg kellett hagyni, nem varangy volt, hanem egy szép élénk zöld színű...valamilyen?...talán?...leveli béka, vagy az is lehet, hogy egy teljesen más fajtájú békuci – mit csináljak, nem vagyok egy béka szakértő!

– Ő, Gempachi – mutatott az állatra Takuma, mert rám nézve, látta, hogy meg vagyok lepődve, merthogy ő, aki nem rajongott a békákért, most egyet hagyott a vállára ülni. – Számodra van valamilyen üzenete.

– Nekünk nem akarta elmondani – vette át a szót Haruna –, azt az utasítást adták neki, hogy csak veled közölheti.

– Micsoda?! Ez most mégis mit jelentsen?! Én nem ismerek senkit, aki békákkal... – itt megakadtam, mert egy hirtelen kósza gondolat szöget ütött a fejemben. Néhány napja már leégettem magam, mikor nem ismertem meg egy állatot – egy kutyát, akit előzőleg már láttam is – főleg, hogy az engem keresett, és hozott számomra üzenetet. Nem akartam hasonlóképpen beégni, mert eszembe jutott, hogy míg Kakashinak ninja kutyái voltak, addig egy alkalommal szemtanúja voltam, amint Jiraya egy jól megtermett béka hátáról harcolt. Mindezeket átgondolva, óvatosan kérdeztem meg a békát: – Gempachi, te ugye Jiraya-samától hoztál üzenetet?

– Igen – jelentette ki a Gempachi. – A béka remete utasított, itt várjak a romoknál, mert feltételezte, hogy előbb-utóbb felmentő csapat fog érkezni Zuhatagból.

– Ezek szerint tényleg te hozzá tartozol! – kiáltottam fel örömömben, mert ez azt jelentette, hogy a legendás sanin életben volt. Sőt, talán még korábbi csapattársaimat is megmentette, amire abból következtettem, hogy Akira nem érzékelte egyikük chakráját sem a romok alól.

– Egyébként ki az a Jiraya?! – érdeklődött Takuda kíváncsian, mialatt jót derült azon, hogy a békaundorban szenvedő ikertestvére vállán egy – Takuma által nem szeretett – állat ült.

– Később mindent elmondok – feleltem Kuda kérdésére – és még gyorsan hozzátettem, midőn láttam, hogy az öcskös nem akarta ennyiben hagyni a dolgot, hiába intettem le: – Kérlek, ne most akadékoskodjál! – utasítottam a fiút rendre, majd visszafordultam Gempachihoz. – Milyen üzenetet kell átadnod nekem?!

– Jiraya-san üzeni, hogy ki tudta menteni az ellenség orra elől a másik három ninját – adta át az üzenetet Gempachi. – Velük együtt keresett egy biztonságos helyet, ahol el tudtak rejtőzni a támadók elől. Engem hátrahagyott, hogy ha valaki visszatérne segítő szándékkal, akkor vezessem hozzá. Három személyt meg is nevezett – Namikaze Minatot, Hatake Kakashit, illetőleg Uzumaki Kushinát –, hogy ha ők jönnének, akkor teketóriázás nélkül lépjek velük kapcsolatba. A béka remete alaposan leírta, az említett három ninja kinézetét, így voltam képes beazonosítani téged – összegezte a béka a tényeket. – Kérlek benneteket, hogy ne is vesztegessünk több időt, és induljunk azonnal.

– Köszönöm a segítségedet Gempachi – mondtam a békának, majd a négy chuninhoz fordultam. – Készüljetek! Indulunk! Haruna, Akira ti velem jöttök! Taku, Kuda ti lesztek a hátvédek. Rendben?!

– Igen – felelte tömören, és lényegre törően Han Akira.

– Ne késlekedjünk, induljunk! – mondta határozott hangon Yoshi Haruna.

– Felőlem? – vonta meg a vállát hányaveti módon Uzumaki Takuma.

– Menjünk már! – sürgetett minket Uzumaki Takuda. – Mire várunk még? Tapsra? Nesztek! – és azzal össze is ütötte egypárszor a tenyereit az öcsém.

– Induljunk! – hagytam figyelmen kívül az ikrek szemtelenségét, különösen Kuda marhaságát. Ekképpen nem törődve öcsikéim hülyeségével, a békát átültetem a saját vállamra Takumáéról, és megkértem, hogy vezessen mienket társainkhoz: – Gempachi mutasd az utat!

– Dél felé induljunk, lefelé a hegyről – adta meg az irányt Gempachi, és mivel most már tudtuk, hogy merre induljunk el, nem is késlekedtünk tovább, hanem rögvest útnak indultunk Jirayáékhoz. Reméltem, hogy minél korábban viszontláthatom a férfit és a három lányt, még pedig épségben, egészségben mind a négyüket...


	20. Az első veszteség

_**19. fejezet**_

**Az első veszteség...**

Megrendülten álltam, és néztem lefelé. Képtelen voltam felfogni az egészet! Fél nappal ezelőtt, mikor találkoztunk Gempachival, és megtudtuk tőle a jó híreket, hogy Jirayának sikerült kimentenie három csapattársamat élve az ellenség támadása elől, még bíztam abban, valamennyien visszatérhetünk Zuhatagba. Most már sajnos ebben nem is reménykedhettem, ahogy ott álltam társam holtteste mellett.

Hiába volt Aiko minden igyekezete, hogy életben tartsa és meggyógyítsa, illetve Jiraya mentőakciója, sajnálatos módon Rasha nem élte túl a borzalmas sérüléseket, amiket a robbanás közben szenvedett el. Egykori csapatvezetőm – a halállal vívott hosszas küzdelemben, végül alul maradt –, megérkezésünket megelőző órában örökre lehunyta a szemét.

Szomorúan tekintettem le, az egykori kiváló ninja holtestére. Bánatos voltam, amiért elvesztettem egy társamat, aki egyben barátommá is vált a küldetésünk alatt. Tisztában voltam azzal, amikor elindultunk huszonkét napja Zuhatagból, hogy a küldetés során veszteségeket is elszenvedhetünk. Most mikor valóban megtörtént, nehezen bírtam feldolgozni Rasha halálát. Az egészben viszont az volt a legszomorúbb, mint ninjának állandójelleggel szembe kellett néznem azzal a gondolattal, hogy a küldetések alatt elveszthetek társakat. Mindezt tetézte, hogy már évek óta tombolt a háború, amely során sok barátomat és ismerősömet veszítettem el, és még fogok is, ha nem lesz vége az öldöklésnek. fontos volt ezért is, hogy véget vessünk a harcoknak, valamint a béketárgyalások sikerrel járjanak, és ha a békekötést sikerülne tető alá hoznunk, akkor Rasha halála is értelmet nyerne, elvégre nem a semmiért áldozta volna fel az életét, hanem a békéért.

Mialatt mindezt végiggondoltam, még eltökéltebb lettem, ennél is keményebben fogok dolgozni, hogy a háború minél előbb véget érjen. Ebből kifolyólag már csak egy dolgot tudtam tenni halott társamért – a holttestét visszaviszem a falunkba, hogy ott a családja öröknyugalomra helyezhesse.

Míg magamban ezen merengtem, Aiko lépett mellém, és vigasztalóan tette a jobb vállamra a kezét.

– Négy napja, mióta elmentél a konohai követekkel – mondta halkan suttogva a medinin –, és Jiraya–sama idehozott minket, nem tért magához egy percre sem. A robbanásban elszenvedett sérülései mellett, súlyos belső vérzései voltak… – tovább nem folytatta a lány, mert elcsuklott a hangja.

– …és kevés volt az esélye, hogy életben marad – fejeztem be Aiko helyet a mondatot.

– Igen – felelte csendesen Aiko, majd egy rövid időre félbeszakadt közöttünk a beszéd, mert mindketten a saját gondolatainkkal voltunk elfoglalva.

– Mina, hogy van? – törtem meg a beállt csendet.

– Ő a körülményekhez képest jól van – válaszolta a lány, de a hangjából ki véltem hallani, hogy azért valami nincs rendben.

– Mi a baj? – kérdeztem meg a gyógyítótól.

– Mina sérüléseit meg tudtam gyógyítani, a jobb lábát is rendbe bírtam hozni, de aggódom, mert a ballal gondok vannak. A lábát ugyan meggyógyítottam, de nem voltam képes teljesen rendbe tenni. Félek, maradandó sérüléseket szenvedett el, emiatt minél előbb haza kell vinnünk, hogy szakszerű ellátásban részesülhessen – összegezte a tényeket a medinin.

– Szerintem is, minél előbb indulunk vissza Zuhatagba, annál jobb – értettem egyet Aikoval. – Rasha holtestét is haza kell vinnünk.

– Igazad van – jelentette ki Aiko. – Felkészítem Minát az indulásra. magam mellé veszem a két veled érkezett medinint is, mert ha jól vettem ki a szavaikból, amikor beszéltem velük, Kuchai–sama tapasztalat szerzés okán küldte veled őket.

– Igen, valóban így van – válaszoltam a lánynak. – Én addig beszélek Jiraya-samával és az öccséimmel – közöltem Aikoval, aki egy bólintással jelezte, hogy rendben. Nem késlekedtünk tovább, mindketten azonnal neki is látunk az eltervezettek megvalósításához. Míg Aiko, Haruna és Akira társaságában Minát készítette fel az indulásra, addig Takuda és Takuma őrt állt, jómagam pedig Jirayával beszéltem meg a teendőket.

– Kushina gondolom, mielőbb szeretnél elindulni Zuhatagba? – tért rá egyből a lényegre a legendás sanin.

– Nem tévedsz Jiraya-sama – válaszoltam a feltett kérdésre.

– Ha nem bánod én nem tartanák veletek – közölte nemes egyszerűséggel a férfi.

– Tessék?! – kiáltottam fel döbbenten, mert erre nem voltam felkészülve.

– Látom, jó kis csapatot hoztál magaddal, így nem lesz gondod a visszaúton – mondta Jiraya. – Én még maradnék a környéken, és szétnézek a vidéken, hátha ki tudom deríteni kik állnak a minket ért folyamatos támadások mögött, de addig is meg szeretnélek kérni valamire. Átadnál egy üzenetet Minatonak?

– Persze – feleltem tömören.

– Rendben – mondta Jiraya, és átnyújtott nekem egy tekercset, ami Namikaze Minatonak volt címezve. – Ezt csakis kizárólag Minatonak adhatod oda! Fontos információkat tartalmaz azzal kapcsolatban, amit eddig ki bírtam deríteni az ellenségünkről. Jó lenne, ha erről a tekercsről más nem szerezne tudomást! – nézett rám komoly tekintettel a középkorú férfi.

– Megértettem – válaszoltam, mert sejtettem, hogy nagyon is lényeges dolgokat tartalmazhatott a tekercs. – Amint visszaértünk, és jelentést tettem a falum vezetőjének a küldetésről, megkeresem Minatot, hogy átadjam neki.

– Köszönöm Kushina! Én akkor indulok is – jelentette ki Jiraya, majd se szó, se beszéd nélkül, egy pukkanás, illetve egy füstfelleg kíséretében, el is tűnt a szemem elől.

– Hát az öreg aztán gyorsan lelépett! – hallottam egy pimasz megjegyzést a hátam mögül. Nem is kellett odanéznem, hogy tudjam drága idősebbik öcsikém az.

– De még milyen sebesen vált köddé – csatlakozott egy másik szemtelen hang is az előzőhöz. Magamban szitkozódva könyveltem el, hogy az ifjabbik iker is megérkezett.

– Ti egy percre sem bírjátok visszafogni magatokat?! – jegyeztem meg dühösen, mert se kedvem, se időm, se hangulatom nem volt perpillanat Kuda és Taku marhaságaihoz. – Most vesztettem el egy hozzám közelálló társamat, és ti még ezt sem tudjátok tiszteletben tartani! Könyörgöm, legalább most fogjátok be azt a nagy pofátokat! – kiáltottam mérgesen az ikrekre, mialatt dúlva-fúlva megpördültem a tengelyem körül, és szikrákat hányó tekintettel meredtem a két idióta kölyökre.

– É…é…én…én…én csak… – dadogta zavarában Takuda, miközben láttam rajta, hogy elszégyellte magát, mert még most is, ilyen körülmények között is képes volt hülyéskedni.

– De…e…e…mi…mi csak, úgy gondoltuk… – hebegett-habogott összevissza Takuma.

– Pontosan ti! – közöltem velük mérgesen, egy nagyot fújtatva. – megkérhetnélek titeket, hogy először gondolkodjatok, és csak utána szólaljatok meg, amíg haza nem érünk?!

– Bocsánat – szólaltak meg egyszerre az ikrek bűnbánó hangon.

– Megbocsátok – feleltem békülékenyen, mivel láttam rajtuk, hogy valóban szánják-bánják a dolgot. – De most már készüljünk fel az indulásra – közöltem a fiúkkal, akik az előbbi letolás után szó nélkül készülődtek a hazaútra.

Negyedóra elteltével már úton is voltunk Zuhatag felé. Takuma vitte Rasha holttestét, Akira és Aiko pedig a mozgásképtelen Minát. Haruna látta el a hátvéd szerepét, Takuda a felderítést végezte ellőttünk, rám meg a közvetlen védelem hárult.

Utunk eseménytelenül telt el, viszont mivel a körülmények miatt nem tudtunk a rendes sebességünkkel haladni, a két napos út Zuhatagba háromig tartott, de egy esős, szomorú estén végre átléptünk Örvényország ninjafalujának kapuján. Ott kis csapatunk szétvált. Rasha holttestét az ikrek elvitték a nő családjához. A három medinin Minát a kórháza szállította, én meg a falu központjában álló épülethez indultam, hogy jelentést tegyek a küldetésről Kuchai Daisukének, de ott olyan meglepetés várt, amitől szó szerint padlót fogtam…


	21. és kezdetét veszi az égési sorozatom

_**20. fejezet**_

… **és kezdetét veszi – az égési sorozatom**

Félórával visszatértem után a faluba, már Zuhatag központi épületében voltam, hogy jelentést tegyek Kuchai-samának a küldetésről, viszont ha azt hittem a falum vezetője rögtön, vagy legalábbis rövid időn belül fogadni fog, akkor nagyot tévedtem. Egy félóra múlva is még mindig a fogadószobában dekkoltam arra várva, hogy bebocsátást nyerjek az irodájába. Magamban fortyogtam is emiatt, de türtőztettem magam, mert tudtam, hogy fontos személyek – az öt nagy shinobi nemzet képviselői – voltak benn nála. Türelemmel várakoztam – ami nálam nagyszó, figyelembe véve heves, túlontúl aktív alaptermészetemet –, de mikor még egy óra elteltével is csak ücsörögtem a teremben, eldöntöttem, ha perpillanat Kuchai nem ér rá fogadni, akkor nincs értelme a további üldögélésnek, értelmesebben is elbírnám tölteni az időmet.

Elhatározásomat tett is követte. Egy hirtelen mozdulattal felálltam, és lendületes léptekkel keresztülsiettem – na jó lássuk be legalább önmagunknak, hogy valójában szélvészként száguldoztam át – a termen. Kilépve a nagy kétszárnyú ajtón, máris egy másik szobában találtam magamat, ami a faluvezetőjének titkárságaként funkcionált. Az irodában négy chunin volt, akik különböző iratokat néztek át, tekercseket rendszereztek, ezzel készítve elő, illetve segítve a vezetőnk munkáját. Igazából nem az ő munkájuk érdekelt, hanem az, hogy megtudjam Kuchai-sama fogad-e még a mai nap.

– Kito-san! – szólítottam meg egy a chuninok hagyományos öltözetét viselő, rövid fekete hajú, velem egykorú lányt. Az egyedülit, akit ismertem a négyesből, mert ő gyakran szokott megfordulni nálunk, mivel sokszor sokáig dolgozott együtt édesanyámmal a házunkban a legkülönbözőbb ügyeken. – Meg tudnád mondani, meddig kell még várnom arra, hogy jelentést tehessek Kuchai-samának?

– Jelentést akarsz tenni? – kérdezte csodálkozva Mizuno Kito, miközben furcsán tekintett rám.

– Miért? Mi azzal a baj? – kérdeztem vissza. – Most jöttem vissza egy küldetésről, és ilyenkor az a szokás, hogy jelentsünk. Nem? Vagy rosszul tudom?

– Igen, Kushina, rosszul tudod – felelte, rám nézve a lány. – Míg nem voltál itthon, Kuchai-sama a béketárgyalások miatti elfoglaltsága okán, azt az utasítást adta, hogy ha valami nem életbevágóan fontos, akkor írásban kell jelentést tenni, és itt nálunk leadni azt. Most is éppen ilyen ügyeket dolgozunk fel – mutatott az előtte lévő papírkupacra, valamint a halmokban álló tekercsekre.

– És ezt miért nem mondtátok eddig?! – tudakoltam egy kicsit felháborodva, mert ha erről hamarább szerzek tudomást, akkor már régen megírtam volna azt az átkozott jelentés, és nem dekkolok a fogadószobában órákig.

– De hiszen ahogy látom, Kishi-san még oda is adta neked a szükséges nyomtatványt – mutatott a kezemben szorongatott, és már jócskán összegyűrt papírra.

– Hogy ez?! – emeltem fel az eléggé megviselt állapotban lévő lapot. – Odaadni odaadta, de nem mondta, hogy mit csináljak vele.

– Jó azt elhiszem, hogy te nem tudtad, mihez kezdj a nyomtatvánnyal, de azért legalább belepillanthattál volna, amíg várakoztál. Elolvasva rájöttél volna, hogy mi is van nálad, és akkor kitöltve már réges-régen túl lennénk az egészen – tekintett rám jelentőségteljesen Kito, a szája sarkában egy mosollyal.

– Hát… é…én… izé… – hebegtem-habogtam összevissza lányos zavaromban. Igazából nem is voltam képes megszólalni, mert igaza volt Kitonak. Az alatt az egy óra alatt, miközben elücsörögtem a várószobában halálra unva magam, legalább elolvashattam volna azt a fránya nyomtatványt, és akkor nem csináltam volna magamból ekkora hülyét! Mert most bebizonyítottam Kitonak, hogy egy jó nagy marha vagyok, aki még arra sem képes, hogy átnézze a kezébe nyomott iratot. Egy biztos, hogy talán még egész életemben nem égtem akkorát, mint abban a pillanatban! Az egészben az volt a legcikibb, hogy utóvégre kódtörő ninja lennék, akinek alapjáratból minden papírnak fel kellene keltenie a figyelmét. Végtére is pont az átlagon felüli kíváncsiságom miatt választottam ezt a foglalkozást, mert kiskorom óta mindig mindennek a végére jártam. Most meg elmondhatom magamról, hogy égek, mint az Uchihák ninjutsuja!

– Rá se ránts! Másokkal is előfordult már hasonló – legyintett egyet Kito, de közben láttam rajta, hogy magában jót derült végtelenül kínos helyzetemen. Persze! „Másokkal is előfordult már hasonló." Könyörgöm velük csak ritkán, de velem ellenben állandóan! Jószerivel lubickolok a cikibbnél, cikibb helyzetekben!

Igazából, mivel már amúgy is leégettem magam rendesen, nem volt veszteni valóm, így szépen fogtam egy tollat, leültem a sarokban álló egyik asztalhoz, mint egy jó kislány, és végre valahára elolvastam a papírt. Gyorsan kitöltöttem a szükséges részeket, beszámoltam írásban a küldetésről. A sikeréről – hogy Minát és Aikot életben találtuk –, valamint a kudarcáról is – hogy Rashának már csak a holttestét hozhattuk haza a faluba.

Elkészülvén a jelentéssel felálltam és odaadtam azt Kitonak. Nagyon reméltem, megfeledkezett előbbi nagy alakításomról, vagy ha még eszébe is jut, van olyan toleráns, hogy nem emlegeti fel azt. Sajnos emlékezett rá – a huncutul csillogó szeméből tudtam –, de szerencsémre a második variációt választotta, és nem emlegette fel a számomra oly kínos dolgot, hanem egyszerűen egy szó nélkül elvettem tőlem a nyomtatványt. Belepillantva átfutotta a leírtakat, majd rátéve egy pecsétet iktatta az irományt, ezzel adva a tudtomra, hogy minden rendben van a jelentésemmel.

– Én akkor mentem – mondtam a lánynak, mivel mielőbb el szerettem volna szabadulni az irodából, hogy minél messzebbre kerüljek roppantul kínos leszereplésem helyszínéről. – Viszlát! – köszöntem el nemes egyszerűséggel, majd felvéve a nyúlcipőt, eliszkoltam égésem színteréről.

– A viszontlátásra! – hallottam még a hátam mögül Kito köszönését, de már nem figyeltem rá, mert a szokásos iramomban távoztam azon az ajtón keresztül, amin bejöttem, csakhogy ha azt hittem aznapra véget ért számomra a kínos helyzetek sorozata, hát akkor nagyot tévedtem, mert a java még hátra volt!

Kilépve az irodából, végigmentem – száguldottam – a folyosón és lassítás nélkül az első sarkon balra fordultam, ami sajnálatos hiba volt, mert azon mód neki mentem valakinek. A lendülettől, amivel megérkeztem az illetőhöz – jószerivel felkenődtem rá –, azzal az eredménnyel járt, mivel ő nem volt felkészülve a váratlan felbukkanásomra, kibillent a helyéről és szép lassan dőlni kezdett hátrafelé. Itt még nem is lett volna semmi baj, legfeljebb lecsüccsen egy kicsit a hátsójára, de ő jó reflexekkel a hozzá legközelebbi dologban kapaszkodott meg. A gond ott volt, hogy az én voltam, ennek eredményekképpen nem csak az áldozatom esett el, hanem magával rántott engem is. Mondanom sem kell, ennek köszönhetően ő nem lecsücsült, hanem egy nagy nyekkenéssel elterült a földön, én meg rajta landoltam…

Az eséstől valószínűleg egy másodpercre kikapcsolhattam, mert egy pillanatra elsötétült előttem a világ, nem láttam semmit, még jó ideig. A váratlan esemény hatására a tetejében még annyira le is döbbentem, hogy képtelen voltam megszólalni, ami nálam aztán nagy szó volt, tekintettel nagyszájúságomra, és beszédkényszerességemre. Ámde áldozatom, ő aztán meg tudott olyannyira, hogy jó hangosan üvöltötte bele közlendőjét a fülembe, amitől majd megsüketültem, és utána még percekig csengett a hallóeszközöm.

– Kushina! – hallottam saját nevemet az általam letaglózottól. – Már megint te?! – ezek szerint ismerjük egymást, és ahogy ki tudtam venni a szavaiból, már nem először kerültünk hasonló szituációba. A hallottakból kiindulva lassan próbáltam látásomat az alattam fekvő személyre összpontosítani, ami elég nehezen ment, mert még mindig nem láttam rendesen, de azért igyekeztem összeszedni magamat, és mikor végre kitisztult a látásom, egyenesen egy hihetetlenül kék szempárba néztem bele…


	22. Az öt Kage

_**21. fejezet**_

**Az öt Kage**

– TEEEEE!!! – sikoltottam egy nagyot.

– A fülem! – kiáltotta viszonzásképpen a másik.

„Jó! Legalább már nem csak az én fülem cseng! Most visszakaptad az előbbit, hogy beleüvöltöttél az enyémbe" – gondoltam elégedetten.

– Abbahagynád a sikítozást Kushina! – szólt rám dühösen a kék szemű.

– Mi van?! Süket vagy Minato! Nem is sikítozok, itt beszélgetek veled – állapítottam meg tényszerűen a helyzetet világítva rá a férfit, hogy tévedett.

– Te nem vagy egészen magadnál… – jegyezte meg csendben Minato, de azért még sem annyira halkan, hogy azt ne hallottam volna meg.

– Mit mondtál?! – sikítottam felháborodottan. – Ismételd meg! Na halljam! Rajta! Gyerünk! Mire vársz még?!

– Nem vagy egészen magadnál – tett eleget a felszólításnak a szőke hajú férfi. – Most már elégedett vagy. Egyébként újfent sikoltozol, csak úgy mellesleg mi vagy te, sikító szellem? – kérdezte Minato, de most már vidámsággal a hangjában.

Na ettől felment az agyvizem! „Mégis mit képzel magáról ez a férfi! Velem ő ne viccelődjön?! Mi ő nekem…? Ki ő nekem…?" – de azt hiszem ezekre, a kérdésekre igazából nem akartam választ kapni, mert nem tartottam lehetetlennek, hogy nem azt a választ kapnám, amit szeretnék. Lehetséges, hogy egy kissé más irányú és témájú lenne a válasz, mint azt valójában képzelném. Azonban mivel nem hagyhattam megjegyzés nélkül az előbbi beszólását, közöltem Minatoval a következőket:

– Képzeld, nem vagyok sikító szellem és ha éppenséggel tudni akarod velem minden a lehető legnagyobb mértékig oké. A tetejében te voltál az, aki először úgy beleüvöltöttél a fülembe, hogy még most is cseng.

– Igen?! És még is ki volt az, aki szélvészként, eszetlen vaktyúkként nekem jött és feldöntött? – vont kérdőre erélyesen Minato, méltatlankodó hangnemben.

– Eszetlen vaktyúk! – kiáltottam felháborodottan sikoltva ismételten, kitudja ma már hányadszor.

– Igen képzeld az vagy! Meg sikító szellem, meg egy kellemetlen nőszemély is – tette még hozzá a férfi.

– Te meg egy felfuvalkodott hólyag vagy! Egy beképzelt pulykakakas! – közöltem Minatoval, hogy maradjunk meg csak a baromfiknál.

– Fúria! Hárpia! – kontrázott rá Minato az én sértéseimre – továbbra is ragaszkodva a szárnyasokhoz.

– Te… te… – dadogtam, mert hirtelen nem jutott az eszembe több szárnyas a sértegetésekhez, de mielőtt folytathattam volna a férfi szapulását, valaki közbe szólt:

– Nem gondoljátok, hogy most kellene abbahagyni?! – érdeklődött egy ismerős hang, és a következő pillanatban – ahogy automatikusan felemeltem a fejemet – a látóterembe került Kakashi kérdő tekintete.

– Hagyd csak őket! – szólt rá a fiúra Kuchai. – Ahogy látom, nagyon jól elvannak egymással olyannyira, hogy még csak fel sem tűnt nekik, többen is vannak körülöttük – mondta vidáman a férfi.

– Az biztos – jegyezte meg egy vidám női hang, amit nem ismertem és csak ekkor esett le a tantusz, hogy Minato nem volt egyedül, mikor beleszaladtam a szó legszorosabb értelmében.

Pillantásomat körbehordozva szétnéztem. Meg kellett hagyni nem mindennapi látvány tárult elém. Hozzám mármint hozzánk – Minatot is beleszámítva – Kakashi állt a legközelebb. Falum vezetője közvetlenül mögötte álldogált. Kuchai Daisuke mellett, illetve mögött egy nő és három férfi volt látható. Elhűlten tekintettem végig rajtuk. Csak most kezdett derengeni, hogy míg mi itt vitatkoztunk Minatoval, közönségünk is volt. A legdöbbenetesebb az volt, hogy Kuchai-sama mögött álló négy ember a Kagék hagyományos öltözetét viselte. Eltátottam a szájamat, mert abban a másodpercben fogtam fel, hogy azok, akik végignézték Minatoval nyújtott nagyszerű alakításomat, az öt nagy shinobi nemzet vezetői voltak, a Kagék – legalábbis négy közülük.

– Olyanok, mintha már évek óta házasok lennének – mondta nevetve a nő – az előbbi hang gazdája –, akiben a Tsuchikagére ismertem a köpenyén lévő minták alapján.

– Egyetértek veled Shina – lépett a nő mellé a Mizukage vigyorogva. – Meg kell hagyni nem semmi, ami műsort szolgáltattak nekünk az elmúlt percekben.

– Ez mind szép, de talán nem a folyosó közepén mások, szemeláttára kellene a szerelmi vitáikat lefolytatniuk – közölte bosszúsan csóválva a fejét a Kazekage.

– Eléggé bosszantó a dolog – szólalt meg negyedikként a Raikageis, csúnyán nézve rám.

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor végérvényesen és visszavonhatatlanul leégettem magam, ráadásul a négy Kage előtt. Az sem tudtam, hová is legyek szégyenemben. megmozdulni sem tudtam, nemhogy megszólalni és mondani bármit is, mert még mindig a négy Kage váratlan megjelenése okozta sokkban voltam. Egyáltalán, hogyan kerültek ide ők?! A legjobb tudomásom szerint a tárgyaláson ők nem vettek részt csak a megbízottaik. az ő feladatuk volt megbeszélni, hol és mikor találkozik az öt új Kage, hogy megvitassák a fegyverszünetet, és véget vessenek a ninja háborúknak. Ellenben most közülük négy itt volt a szemem előtt, és csak a Hokage hiányzott.

Idáig jutottam a gondolatmenetben, mikor egy gyengéd rázogatást éreztem meg a vállamon. Felnézve ismét Kakashit pillantottam meg.

– Kushina! Itt volna az ideje leszállni Minatoról, hogy mind a ketten fel tudjatok állni – suttogta a fiú a fülembe, és amint az elhangzottakat képes voltam feldolgozni, esett le, hogy még mindig Minaton hasalok, amit ez idáig ő igencsak békésen tűrt.

– I…izé… é…én… csak – hebegtem zavaromban, de közben azért igencsak kapkodva lekászálódtam a férfiről és felálltam, és mire ez megtörtént már Minato is talpon volt.

– Ne haragudjatok az előbbiekért – kért bocsánatot a négy Kagétól Minato. – Nem volt szándékos – tette még hozzá kisfiús vigyorral, miközben zavarában a tarkóját vakargatta.

– Nem tesz semmit – válaszolta somolyogva a Mizukage, közben legyintve egyet.

– Élveztük a műsort – kontrázott rá a Tsuchikage, teli szájjal vigyorogva.

– Már aki… – jegyezte meg epésen a Kazekage, fancsali képet vágva.

– Legközelebb, ha megkérhetnélek rá, ne az orrunk előtt enyelegj a barátnőddel Minato?! – figyelmeztette a szőke férfit a Raikage, komoly ábrázattal.

– Meg fogom fogadni a tanácsodat – vigyorgott széles mosollyal a képén a konohai.

Mialatt a négy Kage és Minato kedélyesen eltársalgott, én csak álltam a szőke ninja mellett lehajtott fejjel, a szégyentől vörös képpel. Gondolkodni is képtelen voltam egy darabig, de lassanként kezdtem magamhoz térni, főleg akkor, mikor hallottam, hogy Minato milyen nyugodtan beszélget a négy Kagével. Nem zavartatta magát az előbbi hihetetlenül kínos szituáció miatt. Megilletődve sem volt, hogy találkozott a shinobi nemzetek vezetőivel. Ráadásul még csak nem is hebegett-habogott, hanem egyenrangú félként vett részt a társalgásban, mintha csak ő is egy lenne közülük.

Ledöbbentem! Villámként csapott belém a felismerés! Minato fesztelen viselkedése a Kagék társaságában, csak egyet jelenthetett. A Kagék öten voltak, de itt eddig csak négyet láttam. a Hokagéhoz nem volt még szerencsém, vagy mégis.?! A válasz az volt, hogy igen és az új Hokage nem volt más, mint Minato.

Felemelve a fejemet oldalra pillantottam. Nagyon lassan végig néztem a mellettem álló szőke, még mindig vigyorgó férfin, és ami a szemem elé tárult, az megerősítette a sejtésemet. Minaton a hagyományos jounin ruha felett, ott volt a Tűzországának motívumaival díszített Hokage köpeny.

Dermedten, szótlanul néztem Minatot. A tekintetemmel végigmértem a férfit, majd még magasabbra emelve a fejemet egyenesen belenéztem a kékszemeibe. Észrevéve, hogy őt vizslatom, felém fordulva viszonozta a pillantásomat. Abból, amit a tekintetéből kiolvastam, már nem volt egy csipetnyi kétségem sem, hogy Namikaze Minato a Hokage.

Ott és akkor jöttem rá, hogy nem lévén tudatában ki a férfi valójában, menthetetlenül belezúgtam a Hokagéba. A következő másodpercben elsötétült előttem a világ és nagyot puffanva a padlón, ájultan terültem el életem szerelme lábainál…

**Megjegyzés**:

Senki se lepődjön meg, ha a „Vörösőrvény" 20-21. fejezete ismerős lesz, mert egy korábbi novellám az „Életem legnagyobb égése" lett beépítve, egy kicsit átdolgozva, kiegészítve a fanficbe.


	23. Egymásra találva

**_22. fejezet_**

**Egymásra találva**

Lüktető fejfájással tértem magamhoz. Lassan nyitottam ki a szememet, de azonnal be is csuktam, mert bántotta az éles fény. Lehunyt szemmel feküdtem, és próbáltam magamhoz térni, mikor hirtelen bevillant, mi is történt azelőtt, hogy elájultam volna. Jó alaposan leégtem az öt Kage előtt, nem is szólva, hogy még bele is zúgtam egyikükbe, a Hokagébe. Egy biztos, hogy eddigi életem során jó párszor kerültem cikibbnél-cikibb helyzetekbe, de a mostani mindent vitt! Fogalmam sem volt, miképpen fogom ezt megoldani.

Képtelen voltam arra, hogy rászánjam magam szemeim kinyitására. Nem volt rám jellemző, hogy féltem volna szembenézni a kialakult helyzetekkel, de a jelenlegivel nem bírtam, főleg, mivel nem tudhattam, hol voltam ebben a pillanatban, és ki, illetve kik vettek körül. Lehettem akár ott, ahol szégyenszemre kiterültem a Kagék lábai előtt – ebben az esetben csak másodpercek teltek el elájulásom óta –, de teljesen máshol is – ha esetleg percekig, vagy órákig voltam eszméletlen.

Óvatosan, megtapogattam jobb kezemmel az alattam lévő tárgyat. puha volt, abból az a következtetést vontam le, hogy már nem a folyosó padlóján feküdtem, hanem valami ágyszerű dolgon. Ezek szerint valaki felszedve a talajról bevitt egy másik helyiségbe. Sóhajtottam egyet halkan, mivel nagyon reméltem, hogy a Kagék – akik végignézték kínos bénázásomat, valamint leégésemet – már nem voltak a közelemben, és igazából ezt is tartottam valószínűnek, mert miért is lettek volna egy számukra ismeretlen, jelenetéktelen ninja mellett. Legbelül örültem is ennek a ténynek, de azért meg kellett vallanom önmagamnak, hogy az boldoggá tett volna, ha a Hokage mellettem lenne, főként, hogy halálosan szerelmes voltam a férfibe. A helyzet azonban úgy állt, hogy azzal nem voltam tisztában, hogy Minato, miként érez irántam…

Eltöprengtem. feküdhetek itt öröké, de akár fel is kelhetek, és szembe is nézhetek a rám váró dolgokkal, hiszen annál már nem éghetek be jobban, mint amin már átmentem. Végül is nem heverészhetek egész nap, hanem össze kell szednem magam, hogy helyrehozzam ügyetlenkedéseimből fakadó kellemetlenségeket, már ha voltak ilyenek. Nagyon reméltem, hogy nem, és ennek értelmében cselekedtem is.

Váratlanul, minden átmenet nélkül ültem fel, ami nem volt jó gondolat, mert azonnal meg is szédültem. az eredménye annak az lett, hogy visszahanyatlottam fekvőhelyemre. a mai napon azonban amilyen formában voltam, nem az előbbi helyzetembe estem vissza, hanem a mellé. Egy pillanat alatt átfutott az agyamon, ebből is egy nagy koppanás lesz, ha sikerülni fog kikötni a fekvőhelyemül szolgáló kanapé mellett. Most az egyszer ellenben szerencsém volt, mert nem következett be a várt esemény, mivel felfogott valami, ami zöld színű és ruhaanyagra emlékeztető volt. Legalábbis egy másodpercig, mert a következő pillanatban a dolog, ami megakadályozta a puffanásomat, maga is dőlni kezdett, majd egy fájdalmas nyikkanás kíséretében elterült a földön, én meg rajta.

Döbbenten pislogtam, mert arra, ami az előbb történt nem voltam felkészülve, de az a személy sem, akit jó szokásomhoz híven feldöntöttem hírtelen, meggondolatlan megmozdulásommal. Tágra nyílt szemmel bámultam az alattam lévőre, mert amint felismertem, rá kellett döbbenem, hogy már nem először kerültünk ehhez, a mostanihoz hasonló helyzetbe – legutoljára éppenséggel ájulásomat megelőző percekben.

– Kushina, még nem unod, hogy állandóan feldöntesz? – jegyezte meg félig szemrehányóan, félig meg vidámsággal a hangjában a Hokage.

Szótlanul, rezzenéstelen tekintettel néztem Minato szemébe. Ő hasonlóképpen cselekedett, nem szólalt meg többet, hanem várta, miként fogok reagálni az előbbi beszólására. Én azonban továbbra sem szólaltam meg, mert nem tudtam, mit is mondhatnék. Szavak nélkül néztünk egymásra. Igazából nem is tudtam, mit is mondhatnék a férfinek, akiről váratlanul kiderült, hogy egyike az öt Kagénak! Mindezeknek eredményeképpen óráknak tűnő másodpercekig bámultunk egymásra. Valójában nem is volt semmi, amit mondhattam volna Minatonak.

– Kushina, jól vagy? – kérdezte aggodalommal telt hangon a férfi. – Kushina! – rázott meg gyengéden Minato. – Valami baj van?

– Mi…i…iért ké…érde…ezed? – makogtam nem túl értelmesen.

– Hogy miért? – csodálkozott értetlenül Minato. – Az elmúlt egy hónapban azt tapasztaltam, nem jellemző rád, hogy néhány pillanatnál tovább csendben tudsz maradni – válaszolta végül a férfi vidáman.

– Tessék! – kiáltottam felháborodottan végre magamhoz térve szótlanságomból. Az odáig rendben volt, hogy nem tudtam mit mondani Minatonak, mert még mindig a hatása alatt voltam annak, ami kiderült a férfiről – értve ez alatt azt, hogy ő Hokage. Azonban hűen magamhoz Minato ugratására már reagálnom kellett valamit, és így természetesen az elhangzottakat nem hagyhattam szó nélkül. – Képzeld, nagyon is jól vagyok! – csattantam fel élesen. – Mégis mit gondolsz? Hirtelen felriadok ájultamból, és mikor fel akarok ülni, megszédülök, aminek az a hatása, majd hogy nem megint elvesztettem az eszméletemet. a tetejében meg még leesve a kanapéról rajtad landoltam. Ezek után még elvárnád, hogy meg bírjak szólalni?

– Mivel rólad van szó, ezt is elképzelhetőnek tartom – vigyorgott a képembe Minato.

– HÉÉÉ! – ordítottam fel mérgesen, miközben dühösen csaptam egyet a férfi vállára. – Felháborító mindaz, amit rólam feltételezel! – közöltem haragosan Minatoval a tényeket.

– Az egyszer már biztos, hogy valóban jól vagy – jelentette ki a Hokage, mialatt a fülére szorította a kezét a férfi, ezzel jelezte számomra, hogy az előbbi kirohanásom egy kissé hangosabbra sikeredett a kelleténél. – Főleg, hogy ismételten ott tartunk, ahol félórával ezelőtt. Most is sikító szellemet játszol – tette hozzá még Minato.

– Mi van? – hördültem fel ingerülten. – Már megmondtam, hogy nem vagyok sikító szellem! Még is mit képzelsz magadról te… – többet viszont nem tudtam kinyögni, mert Minato megelégelve a dolgot minden előjel nélkül a tarkómra tette a kezét. magához rántotta a fejemet, és határozottan megcsókolt, hogy utána fél perc elteltével megszakítsa a csókot.

sokkoltan a férfi váratlan cselekedetétől, döbbenten néztem Minato gyönyörű kék szemébe. Kiürült aggyal némán meredtem az alattam fekvőre, felfogni sem bírtam, mit is tett a férfi az imént. Se köpni, se nyelni nem tudtam, csak bámultam Minatora.

Megrázva a fejemet, próbáltam észhez térni Minato cselekedete okozta sokkból. Belenézve a férfi szemébe észrevettem, hogy várakozásteljesen néz rám, arra várva, mit fogok csinálni. Sok mindent tehettem volna válaszul a férfi csókjára, de igazából csak egy dolgot akartam tenni, és annak értelmében cselekedtem is. Megszűntettem a köztünk lévő távolságot, és most én csókoltam meg szerelmemet, ami ellen Minatonak egyáltalán nem volt semmi ellenvetése…


	24. Az első randevú

_**23. fejezet**_

**Az első randevú**

Az elmélyült, hosszúra sikeredett csóktól kifulladva, váltak el egymástól ajkaink. Boldogan, szerelmesen néztem Minato szemébe, és abból ugyanazt olvastam ki, amit én is éreztem.

– Szeretlek – ejtettem ki az egyetlen szót, amit a jelenlegi helyzetben ki bírtam préselni magamból, de nem is szándékoztam mást mondani, így ennek megfelelően várakozásteljesen néztem a férfire.

– Én is – válaszolta Minato kertelés nélkül.

Több szó nem is esett közöttünk, de nem is volt rá szükség, mert az egymásra vetett szerelmes tekintetünk beszélt mindkettőnk helyett. Sokáig néztük szótlanul a másikat, élvezve a csodálatos pillanatot. Egyikünk sem szerette volna megszakítani a boldog perceket.

Sajnos, mint minden jó és szép dolog, ez a mámoros érzés sem tartott hosszan. Váratlanul – számunkra hangos, fülsértő nyikorgás kíséretében – kinyílt a szoba ajtaja, és belépett rajta valaki. Minatoval egyszerre kaptuk fel a fejünket, és pillantottunk az ajtó felé. A személy, aki vette a bátorságot ahhoz, hogy meg merjen zavarni minket, nem volt más, mint Kakashi. A fiú szétnézett a szobában, majd a szeme megállapodott rajtunk, és azon nyomban el is elkerekedett a látottakon. Kakashi meghökkenten bámult ránk, mi meg Minatoval zavartan néztünk vissza rá. Meg kellett vallani eléggé kellemetlen volt a szituáció. Egy konohai jounin éppen rajta kapta a shinobi faluja vezetőjét, amint elmélyülten enyelgett egy örvény ninjával. A körülményt még jobban nehezítette, hogy Minatoval még mindig a földön feküdtünk – jó magam a férfin, ő meg szorosan szorított magához, a derekamon lévő kezével.

Le kellett szögezni, hogy mindhármunk számára eléggé kényelmetlen volt a helyzet, és mivel már jó régen vizslattuk egymást, itt volt az ideje, csináljunk is már valamit. Úgy látszott, hogy a két hímnemű egyed képtelen volt arra, tegyen bármit is, ezért magamhoz ragadtam a kezdeményezést.

– Szia, Kakashi! – köszöntem mosolyogva a fiúnak, úgy téve, mintha semmilyen szokatlan dolog sem történt volna. – Mit akarsz? – kérdeztem barátságosan, de közben azért végre valahára lekászálódtam Minatoról, és nagy nehezen – egy kicsit szédelegve – felálltam. Mindeközben kézen fogva szerelmemet őt is felhúztam magammal, így állítva talpra a Hokagét.

– Mond csak nyugodtan Kakashi. Szeretnél kérdezni valamit? – csatlakozott hozzám Minato, úgy téve ő is, mintha semmi komoly dolog sem történt volna, de azért ez alatt nem engedte el a kezemet.

– Semmit – felelte elvörösödve zavarában a fiú. – Meg…meg akartam nézni, hogy a senseinek szüksége van-e valamire, illetve Kushina felébredt-e és hogy van – szedte össze magát Kakashi a végére, és most már somolyogva szemlélt minket. – Megyek is, mert ahogy látom nagyon is jól vagytok mindketten – de mielőtt még kiment volna a szobából, a fiatal shinobinak eszébe jutott valami, amit meg is osztott velünk. – Kuchai-sama üzeni, hogy mára már véget értek a megbeszélések, valamint holnap kilenc órakor folytatódik a tárgyalás az irodájában – adta át az üzenetet Kakashi. – A ma estétek tehát szabad – tette még hozzá a fiú sokat sejtően somolyogva, miközben vigyorogva nézett ránk. – Viszlát! – köszönt el tőlünk, majd válaszra sem várva távozott a szobából.

Néhány pillanatig némán néztük a becsukott ajtót Minatoval. A csend azonban egy perc elteltével kezdett kínossá válni. Minatoval egymásra nézve, kérdően tekintettünk a másikra, hogy mit is csináljunk most.

– Kushina, eljönnél velem vacsorázni? – kérdezte Minato, mialatt szokásához híven zavartan vakarta meg a tarkóját.

– Igen – feleltem mosolyogva –, és ha szeretnéd, utána körbevezetnélek a faluban? – indítványoztam egy lehetséges esti programot.

– Benne vagyok – válaszolta a férfi szélesen vigyorogva. – Menjünk! – mondta, majd még mindig kézen fogva kivezetett a szobából, ami ellen nem volt ellenvetésem.

Az esti randink nagyon jól sikerült Minatoval. Miután átadtam számára a Jiraya-samától kapott, titkos adatokat tartalmazó tekercset – amit szerelmem gondosan elrakott –, először egy háromutcányira lévő éttermembe mentünk, ahol megkóstoltattam a férfivel a kedvenc rámenemet. Jó szokásomhoz híven többször is repetáztam kedvenc étkemből – egészen pontosan nyolcszor –, amíg Minato megelégedett egy rámennel, utána inkább az étterem specialitását kóstolta meg.

– Meg kell hagyni, jó étvágyad van Kushina – jegyezte meg mosolyogva Minato vacsora után ki felé menet az étteremből utalva arra, hogy megbírtam enni kilenc tál ráment. – Nem lesz ez egy kicsit sok? – kérdezte óvatosan a férfi.

– Mit tegyek, imádom. A küldetések miatt már amúgy is elvonási tüneteim voltak – feleltem neki, miközben kilépve az étterem ajtaján egy jó nagyot nyújtózkodtam. – Megmutatom a kedvenc helyemet a faluban – majd kézen fogva a Hokagét, magam után vonszoltam keresztül Zuhatagon, természetesen a szokásos tempómban haladva, amivel – a kezdeti bukdácsolást követően – Minato lépést bírt tartani.

Félóra alatt értünk el a falu bal odalát határoló sziklákhoz, ahol ötvenméteres magasságból zúdult le egy kristálytiszta vizű hegyi patak, hogy aztán szelíden fodrozódó, fehér hullámokat vető tóba torkoljon, majd onnan tovább haladva kettészelje folyóként Zuhatagot. Leülve a tó partjára egy ideig csendben élveztük a csodaszép természeti jelenséget, majd hanyatt fekve a puha fűben, a tiszta égen ragyogó csillagokban gyönyörködtünk. Jó idő elteltével megszakítottam a békés hangulatot, mert eszembe jutott egy fontos dolog:

– Minato, kérdezhetnék valamit?

– Természetesen Kushina – felelte a férfi, miközben az oldalára fordult, és a jobbkarjára támasztva a fejét nézett rám.

– Miben állapodtatok meg a Kagékkel a megbeszélésen? – puhatolóztam óvatosan. – Már ha szabad elmondanod.

– Egyelőre még titok – felelte komoly hangon a Hokage. – Annyit azonban elárulok, hogy jól haladnak a tárgyalások, nem sok hiányzik már a békekötéshez. Kérlek, erről senkinek se beszéljél, még ezt a keveset se mond el!

– Persze, annak meg nagyon örülök, hogy végre béke lesz! – kiáltottam fel, mert ez valóban nagyon jó hír volt, hiszen ha sikerül megvalósítani a békekötést a shinobi falvak között, akkor végre-valahára, oly sok véráztatta év után véget ér a ninja háború. Ugyanakkor egy új gondolat vert szöget a fejemben, ami egy kicsit el is szomorított. A békekötést követően a Kagék visszatérnek saját falvaikba, és akkor nem látom többé Minatot. Ez a lehetőség elszomorított engem, ami ki is ült az arcomra.

– Semmi baj Kushina – szólalt meg váratlanul Minato.

– Miért? – néztem rá tanácstalanul.

– Tudom min járt az előbb az eszed – felelte lágyan elmosolyodva a férfi. – Félsz, hogy nem találkozunk többet, ha meg lesz a békekötés, és visszamegyek Konohába. Ezen már én is gondolkodtam, és már ki is találtam a megoldást.

– Mi az? – kérdeztem izgatottan, ugyanakkor reménykedve is.

– Megbeszéltük a tárgyaláson, hogy a békekötés után, ismét megnyitjuk a ninja falukban a nagykövetségeket, amiket a háború kezdetén bezártak. Zuhatagnak is lesz követsége Konohába. A két falu között a kapcsolattartást titkos, kódolt tekercsek ide-odaszállításával fogjuk megoldani. Lehetnél te az akkreditált nagykövet egyik munkatársa, elvégre kódtörő vagy, el tudnád látni a kérdéses munkakört. Mit szólsz hozzá? – javasolta a férfi, miközben felült, úgy nézett rám.

– Benne vagyok! – kiáltottam fel lelkesen, majd felugorva boldogan öleltem át Minatot, és egy puszit nyomtam a szájára. – Ketten meg tudjuk győzni erről Kuchai-samát, ha meg nem, akkor anya is segíteni fog, főleg miután meséltem neki kettőnkről – mondtam, mialatt a férfi mellé ülve a vállára hajtottam a fejemet.

– Akkor ezt megbeszéltük – értett egyet velem Minato, és átölelte karjával a derekamat szorosan magához szorítva…


	25. Yondaime

_**24. fejezet**_

**Yondaime**

Egy hét telt el azóta, hogy Minatoval összejöttünk. Ezt az időt, ha a szabadidőnk engedte együtt töltöttük, amiből sajnos nagyon kevés volt. Igaz még sem volt olyan sajnálatos, hogy keveset tudtunk találkozni, mert ez azt jelentette, a tárgyalások a vártnál jobban haladtak, egyre közelebb került az annyira áhított békekötés, ami végett fog vetni a háborúnak.

Végre megtudtam, miért éppen a Kagék jöttek el a megbeszélésre, és nem a követeik, ahogy azt a legelején tudtuk. Az egész azért volt, hogy elhárítsák az árulást, és a béketárgyalás megakadályozására tett esetleges kísérleteket. Az öt nagy shinobi nemzet előre megegyezett, hogy az előző, öreg Kagék lemondását követően az új Kagék azonnal találkozni fognak, még azelőtt, mielőtt nyilvánosságra hozták volna a kilétűket. Így volt lehetséges, hogy mind az öt – kis létszámú – küldöttség viszonylag nagyobb nehézségek nélkül megérkezet Zuhatagba. Már ha nem számítjuk azt, hogy a konohai követek mellett a sunaiakat is támadás érte. Ez is azt bizonyította, helyes volt az előrelátás. Tartottak a shinobi falvak az újabb árulástól, hiszen a két küldöttséget ért támadás is beigazolta, ismét árulás történt. Ugyan még nem lehetett tudni kik voltak az árulók, de egyértelmű volt a tény, elvégre most is megtörtént az, ami egy évvel ezelőtt meggátolta a békekötést – árulók voltak közöttünk. Fontos, életbevágó dolog volt mielőbb kideríteni az árulók személyét, ami nagy erőkkel folyt is, mialatt a Kagék folyamatos megbeszéléseket tartottak, de még nem sok nyomra bukkantak a kutatók. A keresésben nagy segítség volt az az adatokkal teli tekercs, amit Jiraya adott át nekem, hogy jutassam el Minatohoz – amit már meg is tettem –, mert a legendás sanin bizony jelentős információkat közölt abban, számottevő adatot tartalmazott.

Szerencsére most már én is több információt tudhattam meg a tárgyalásokról, mivel ahogyan azt Minato kitalálta, immár hivatalos tagja voltam a majdani konohai nagykövetségnek. Ebből kifolyólag hatékonyabban bírtam résztvenni a békefolyamatokban, és az sem volt elhanyagolható, hogy beszélhettünk erről Minatoval, nem kellett a Hokagénak titkolóznia előttem. Igaz, azért még így sem mondhatott el mindent, de már ez is jóval több volt a korábbiaknál.

Természetesen, ha kettesben voltunk nem csak a tárgyalásokról beszélgettünk. A legkülönbözőbb dolgokról tudtunk beszélni, amik érdekeltek minket, illetve miket szoktunk a szabadidőnkben csinálni, mit szeretünk, egy szóval igyekeztük megismerni minél jobban a másikat. Meg kellett vallani, hogy az eléggé különböző természetünk ellenére nagyon sok volt bennünk a közös vonás. Míg én viszonylag heves – hiperaktív – temperamentummal büszkélkedhettem, nem is beszélve a beszédkényszerességemről, valamint a cikibbnél-cikkibb helyzetekbe hozó meggondolatlanságaimtól, addig Minato aránylag nyugodt alaptermészettel volt megáldva. Kerülte az elővigyázatlan helyzeteket, minden egyes lépését megfontolta, az élethez is igencsak komolyan állt hozzá (ez is volt az egyik oka, hogy ő lett a Yondaime Hokage), de mindamellett hihetetlenül vidám volt.

Az én személyiségem kialakulásában nagy szerepet játszott a két ütődött ikeröcsém, mert mióta a világra jöttek sok időm ment arra rá, hogy őket kellett kordában tartanom, nehogy valami világrengető hülyeséget csináljanak. A másik fele meg az volt, hogy szerettek, valósággal imádtak engem szívatni, persze én sem maradtam adósuk, és így gyerekként jó párszor hajba kaptunk, és drága jó szüleinknek kellett leállítaniuk minket.

Velem ellentétben Minato gyermekkora azzal telt – mivel már négy évesen felfedezték zsenialítást –, hogy minél több tudást sulykoljanak a fejébe, kivételes képességeit minél jobban kibontakoztassák. Ez a természetére is kihatással volt, már kisfiúként higgadt, komoly, kortársait meghaladó tudással büszkélkedhetett. Ezzel ellentétben álltak állandó csínytevései, amivel a szülei, nevelői, vagy nem egyszer a falu teljes lakosságának az idegeire ment. Zseniként olyan dolgokat is kitalált és véghezvitt, hogy azt gyakran egész Konoha megszenvedte, a tetejébe hiába tudták ki követte el az aktuális rosszaságot, nem bírták rá bizonyítani, mert mindenegyes alkalommal volt alibije, egyszóval az egész falut átverte. Később hozzá jött még ehhez, hogy Jiraya mellett lett genin – ami részéről persze mindössze félévig tartott –, és utána chunin, majd újabb egy év elteltével jounin lett nyolc évesen. A legendás saninnal félelmetes párost alkottak, mivel mindketten zseniálisak voltak, de ugyanakkor nem mentek a szomszédba azért, hogy valaki ellen csínyt kövessenek el – tette ezt egy állítólag komoly, felelősségteljes csapatvezető jounin, valamint zseni ninja tanítványa.

Sajnálatosan viszont egyiküknél sem tartott sokáig a gondtalan gyermekkor, mert én tíz éves, Minato meg tizenkettő volt, mikor kitört a háború. Én még szerencsésnek mondhattam magam, hogy csak tizennégy évesen vettem először részt csatában, de velem ellentétben Minato már rögtön a kezdetektől. Jouninként már akkor csapatokat vezetett, és tizenhat évesen saját tanítványokat is kapott Kakashi és társai személyében. Ez is jelentősen nyomott a latba, hogy el voltunk kötelezve mindketten arra, hogy minél előbb véget érjenek a tíz éve tomboló harcok.

Mindezen tényeket figyelembe véve, mikor megtörtént az olyannyira áhított békekötés, először azt felfogni is képtelen voltam. Egyik este az aznapi tárgyalások befejeztével randim volt Minatoval Zuhatag egyik békés, csendes faluszéli parkjában, mikor is a férfi szemfényvesztő gyorsasággal egyszerre csak jószerivel a semmiből előttem termett. Megdöbbenni sem volt időm, mert szerelmem szó nélkül derékon ragadott, és örömteli mosollyal az arcán, a boldogságtól ragyogva felemelt a talajról, és jó nagy sebességgel megpörgetett.

– Aláírtuk! – kiáltotta vidáman közben.

– Tessék? – mivel mást nem bírtam kinyögni, főleg, hogy nem is tudtam, miről volt szó, arról nem is beszélve, lassan kezdtem elszédülni a sebes pörgéstől.

– Aláírtuk a békeszerződést! – közölte velem, és váratlanul abbahagyta a forgást megállva, de közben engem magához szorított és megcsókolt. A csók ellen nem volt ellenvetésem, és örültem, hogy végre szilárd talajt érezhettem a talpam alatt. A pörgéstől egy kissé forgott velem a világ, így jól belekapaszkodtam Minatoba, de azért a csókot nem törtem meg, hanem nagy szenvedéllyel viszonoztam. – Aláírtuk a békeszerződést – ismételte meg a férfi megtörve a csókunkat, mialatt boldogan csillogó kék szemekkel nézett rám.

– A békeszerződést? – kérdeztem vissza, mert csak most voltam lassacskán képes felfogni, mit is mondott nekem az imént Minato – nem is beszélve, hogy el is terelte erről az életbevágóan fontos tényről a figyelmemet a megpörgetésemmel és a csókjával. – Vége a háborúnak? – pillantottam várakozás teljesen a Hokagére.

– Igen – felelte egyszerűen. – Ma esetétől vége a háborúnak – sóhajtott egy mélyet megkönnyebbülten Minato. – Holnap délelőtt mind az öt követség elindul haza a saját országába, hogy hírét vigye a békekötésnek.

– Már holnap? – néztem kétségbeesetten az előttem álló szőkére. Hiába voltam boldog, hogy befejeződött a tíz éve tartó véres háború, de azért egy kicsit csalódott is voltam, mert ilyen hamar el kell majd válnom a szeretett férfitől.

– Ne aggódj! Elvégre egy hónap múlva te is jössz utánam Konohába a zuhatagi nagykövettel – mondta Minato biztatóan.

– Hosszú lesz az a hónap – sóhajtottam egy nagyot.

– Hamar el fog múlni, mert le merem fogadni sok dolgod lesz indulásig – próbált vigasztalni a szőke férfi, utalva arra, hogy elégé elfoglalt leszek, amíg felkészülök itthon a majdani konohai nagykövetségen ellátandó munkámra.

– Igazad van – feleltem mosolyogva. – Az indulásod előtt azonban szeretnélek még bemutatni a családomnak. Ma este ráérsz?

– Természetesen, amúgy is már kíváncsi vagyok rájuk. Mikorra tervezed a találkozót? – érdeklődött Minato az időpontról.

– A szüleimnek és az öccseimnek mondtam, hogy ma este bemutatom nekik a barátomat. Mondanom sem kell anya, és apa nagyon örültek a hírnek. Boldogok voltak, hogy összejöttem valakivel, még ha nem is sejtik, hogy éppen a Hokagébe szerettem bele – mondtam Minatonak, utána még hozzátettem: – Az idióta ikrek meg egyáltalán nem akarták elhinni, hogy barátom van. Szerintük nem létezik olyan épeszű férfi, akinek éppen én kellenék, de már előre élvezem a helyzetet, hogy mekkorát fognak nézni, ha hazaviszlek, és rájönnek ki is vagy valójában – összegeztem a tényállást vigyorogva, mert magam előtt láttam, amint a két lökött öcsikémnek mi lesz a reakciója, ha bemutatom nekik a Yondaime Hokagét.

– Kushina, te is szépen megnyugtattál – közölte Minato egy kissé félszegen.

– Nyugi, az őseim imádni fognak. Az ikrek meg már most is a rajongóid, mivel te vagy – mármint Konoha Sárga Villanása – a példaképük, ennek fényében velük sem lesz semmi gondod – nyugtatottam meg szerelmemet.


	26. Családi döbbenet

_**25. fejezet**_

**Családi döbbenet**

– Megjöttek! – hallottam már a küszöbről Takuma hangos üvöltését, amivel a család tudtára adta, hazaérkeztem Minato társaságában. Egyből tudtam – még az ajtó kinyitása előtt –, hogy az öccseim az ablakból leselkedtek arra vára, mikor érkezek meg szerelmemmel. Már előre sejtettem, hogy ez lesz, amit az előbbi kiáltás alá is támasztott.

– Kushi, tényleg egy férfit hozott haza! – csatlakozott Takuda is a testvéréhez.

– Ha ezt az egész utca nem hallotta, akkor senki sem – jegyeztem meg lemondóan, miközben az ikrek hülye viselkedése miatt, szégyenkezve néztem a mellettem álló férfire.

– Rá se ránts – legyintett vigyorogva Minato. – Még irigyellek is – tette hozzá még, mire én kérdően pillantottam rá. – Örülj, hogy van családod. Az én szüleim még a háború első éveiben haltak meg, testvérem sose volt, a nagyszüleim már meg sem érték a születésemet – mondta szomorúan a férfi.

– Igazad van – értettem egyet vele. – Hiába mennek a legtöbbször az agyamra az ikrek, de azért szeretem őket, illetve a szüleimmel is nagyon jó a kapcsolatom. El sem bírnám képzelni, mit csinálnék, ha történne velük valami, főleg most, hogy mindannyian túléltük a háborút…

– Jól van, de most már fejezzük be a depressziózást, és inkább menjünk be – szólalt meg Minato vidáman, ezzel is jelezve, ne a rossz dolgokra koncentráljuk, hanem inkább a boldogokra.

– Gyere! – karoltam bele és húztam magammal a férfit, így léptünk be az ajtón a családom otthonába. – Sziasztok! Megjöttünk! – kiáltottam el magamat, ezzel jelezve érkezésünket, de azért még hozzátettem: – Nem mintha már nem tudnátok az ikrek jóvoltából – ezzel is jelezve, hallattunk ám mindent abból, amit az öcsikéim produkáltak az imént, mialatt beértünk a nappaliba – pontosítva én a szokásos lendületemmel vágódtam be a helységbe, Minatot meg a szó legszorosabb értelmében magam után vonszoltam, ami ellen még csak tiltakozni sem volt ideje.

– Szia, Kushina! – lépett hozzám édesanyám, megölelve engem. – Örülök, hogy hazajöttél, és magaddal hoztad a barátodat is.

– Hello, Kushi! – ordították egyszerre a fülembe az ikrek, miután édesanyánk elengedett, ők rohantak le, és részesítettek két oldalamról egy-egy nagy ölelésben, miközben megpuszilták az arcom mindkét felét.

– Szia, kislányom – ölelt magához boldogan édesapám utolsóként, amit én örömest viszonoztam. – Bemutatnád nekünk a barátodat? – tért rá a ma esti látogatás valódi céljára apukám, és várakozás teljesen nézett a mellettem álló Minatora.

Édesapám kérdésére már éppen válaszolni szerettem volna, hogy bemutathassam a szőke konohait, mikor édesanyám döbbenten sikkantott fel, mert abban a pillanatban ismerte fel ki is valójában Minato, aminek hangot is adott:

– Magasságos egek! A Hokage! Kushina, te hazahoztad a Hokagét! – mutatott meredten édesanyám Minatora, leesett állal. A mozdulatából és az arckifejezéséből látni lehetett, képtelen volt feldolgozni, hogy a háza nappalijában ott állt előtte teljes életnagyságban az öt Kage egyike.

– Hogy mi? – értetlenkedett édesapám, hol a feleségére, hol szerelmemre, hol rám nézve. Nem értette, hogy hirtelen mi történt.

– A HOKAGE! – üvöltötte teli torokból Takuda, mialatt meghökkenten, kikerekedett szemekkel meredt Minatora. Meg kell jegyezni, ezen nem csodálkoztam, mert tudtam, hogy az idősebb iker a példaképének tartotta Konoha Sárga Villanását, és hozzá hasonló ninjává akart válni majdan egyszer a jövőben.

– Kushina, miért nem mondtad, hogy a barátod nem más, mint a Hokage? – kiáltotta nehezteléssel a hangjában Takuma, és felháborodottan tekintett rám.

– Meglepetésnek szántam – feleltem nemes egyszerűséggel, de meg kellett vallanom saját magamnak, hogy direkt nem mondtam el a családomnak, kit is fogok bemutatni nekik, mivel kíváncsi voltam a reakciójukra. mit tegyek? belém bújt a kisördög.

A várt hatás be is jött. drága családomat jószerivel letaglózta szerelmem valódi személyazonossága.

– Apa, anya, fiúk, be szeretném mutatni nektek a barátomat Namikaze Minatot – közöltem családommal ártatlanul mosolyogva, nem reagálva a döbbent reagálásukra. – Igen, ő valóban a Hokage – tettem még hozzá.

– Jó estét mindenkinek! – köszönt Minato széles vigyorral az arcán. – Örvendek a találkozásnak.

– Mi is fiam – nyújtott üdvözlésképpen kezet édesapám Minatonak, amit a fiatalabb férfi el is fogadott. – Uzumaki Naruto vagyok – mutatkozott be apa, majd a család többi tagját is megnevezte. – A feleségem Myako, a baloldalon álló iker Takuda, a jobboldali Takuma.

– Kushina, még nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre? – szegezte nekem Takuma a kérdést, mert szerinte nem válaszoltam rendesen, illetőleg kielégítően az általa egy perce feltettre, pedig megtettem, csak számára röviden.

– Mint az előbb is mondtam, meglepetésnek szántam – feleltem somolyogva. – Vagy ha szeretnéd, még megismételhetem néhányszor?

– Haha! Roppant vicces vagy nővérkém – jegyezte meg epésen Taku.

– Azért szólhattál volna kislányom! – neheztelt rám édesanyám, és egyben ezzel vetett véget vitatkozásomnak a fiatalabbik ikerrel. – Viszont annak örülök, hogy a kissé lökött lányom éppen veled jött össze Minato – fordult elégedetten mosolyogva anya a konohaihoz.

– Ismeritek egymást? – érdeklődött kíváncsiskodva Takuda.

– Igen. Myakoval a tárgyalások során ismerkedtünk meg. Édesanyád a konohai küldöttség mellé rendelt kísérő – adott választ öcsémnek a Hokage.

– Úgy van, ahogy Minato mondta – jelentette ki anyukám. – Elég jól összeismerkedtünk. Meg kell vallanom viszont, mikor Minato magánügyre hivatkozva, az elmúlt egy hétben a megbeszélések után mindig olyan gyorsan eltűnt, nem is álmodtam, hogy éppen a saját lányommal randizgatott.

– Kushinával nem akartuk még nyilvánosságra hozni a kapcsolatunkat – mondta a férfi széles vigyorral.

– Pontosan. Nem szerettük volna, ha mi ketten lettünk volna Zuhatag legújabb látványossága, illetve a pletykafészkek céltáblája – tettem még hozzá. – Nem is beszélve, hogy ez a két idióta – itt az öccseimre mutattam – az egész falut telekürtölje. Be is bizonyították, hogy képesek fellármázni mindent. Az imént, mikor megérkeztünk, az ablakból kukkoltak, és ha a szomszédok nem hallották a „csendes" bejelentésüket, akkor nagyon meg lennék lepve – néztem csúnyán, valamint dühösen az ikrekre, utalva arra, hogy észrevettük Minatoval, amint leselkedtek megérkezésünkkor.

– Megértelek titeket – értett egyet velünk apukám. – Nem csodálom, hogy senkinek sem kötöttétek az orrára.

– Ha lehet, ne itt beszélgessünk, hanem menjünk át az ebédlőbe, és üljünk asztalhoz. Ott majd tovább tudunk beszélgetni – indítványozta anya, mert már jó ideje, hogy a nappali közepén állva diskuráltunk. Anyu ötlete ellen azonban egyikünknek sem volt ellenvetése, főleg, hogy eredetileg vacsorára érkeztünk, ennek okán nem is haboztunk, hanem mind a hatan átvonultunk az ebédlőbe.


	27. Zuhatagot támadás érte

_**26. fejezet**_

„**Zuhatagot támadás érte!"**

A vacsora jókedvűen, vidám hangulatban telt. Minato a szüleimet és az öccseimet is lenyűgözte. A férfi pillanatok alatt megtalálta családommal a közös hangot, mind a négyükkel képes volt elbeszélgetni, de fordítva is igaz volt. Anyával, mivel már ismerte szerelmemet, ezért már alapból volt közös témájuk. Apa is megtalálta – leginkább humor és poénok tekintetében – a témát Minatoval. Az ikrek meg egyenesen rajongtak a Hokagéért, aki nagyon jól megértette magát a fiúkkal, türelmesen válaszolgatott a kérdéseikre – látszott, hogy a szőke konohainak volt tapasztalata a tinédzserekkel való foglalkozásban, elvégre jouninként már tanított fiatalokat.

A vacsorát követően visszamentünk a nappaliba, hogy folytassuk a beszélgetést, amikor is váratlan dolog történt! Nyugodtan üldögéltünk és csevegtünk a legkülönfélébb dolgokról, témákról. Szóba került a háború befejezése is, aminek mind a hatan örültünk. Családom a gondolattól, hogy Minatot követve Konohába fogok költözni, mint a nagykövet munkatársa, először nem voltak boldogok, amiért távol leszek tőlük, de megértették a végén, hogy a szeretet férfi mellett akarok lenni. Megvitattuk a dolgot, és a legvégére mindent tisztáztunk, így annak fényében a szüleim is megnyugodtak, hogy a kislánykájuknak jó dolga lesz Namikaze Minato mellett.

Kedélyesen tovább társalogtunk, és igyekeztünk még az addigiaknál is minél jobban megismerni a másikat, amikor furcsa zajokat hallottunk meg a házon kívülről. Az első reakciónk a döbbenet volt, de amint a kezdeti hangok elültek, mindannyian azonnal talapra ugrottunk, mert újabb robbanás sorozat hangzott fel. Az ablak felé fordulva, és kinézve azon láttuk, amint a sötét éjszakát, vörös fény világította meg, egyből tudtuk, hogy nagyon nagy baj történt.

– Zuhatagot támadás érte! – kiáltott fel édesapám.

– Az lehetetlen! A falu körül a védelem minden oldalról többszörösen meg van erősítve – közölte velünk édesanyám, aki mint a faluvezetőjének egyik tanácsadója teljes mértékig tisztában volt Zuhatag harci erejével, valamint az, milyen módon volt szétosztva.

– Miért pont most támadtak? – tette fel a valamennyiünket leginkább foglalkoztató kérdést Takuma.

– Érthetetlen a dolog – feleltem, mert az öcsémnek igaza volt, emiatt a gondolataimat hangosan is megfogalmaztam: – Miért is éppen ma este érte támadás Zuhatagot, amikor a békeszerződést már aláírták a Kagék?

– Mert a háború még nem ért véget – válaszolta Minato komoly hangon.

– Hogy-hogy nem ért véget? – hökkent meg Takuda mialatt meglepetten nézett a szőke ninjára. – Ahogyan Kushina is megfogalmazta, a szerződés aláírása véget vetett a ninja háborúnak. Már nincs értelme semminek… – de Kuda nem bírta folytatni, mert anya közbeszólt.

– De igen, nagyon is van értelme! – sóhajtott fel szomorúan anya. – Minatonak igaza van. A szerződést ugyan aláírták, de a harcok még nem fejeződtek be.

– A parancsot még nem adtuk ki a többiekkel – itt a konohai shinobi a másik négy Kagére utalva vette át a szót anyától. – Holnap kora reggel indultunk volna haza a saját falvainkba, hogy a lehető leghamarább közzé tudjuk tenni, a béke megkötetett. A harcoló egységeket is értesíteni kell, illetőleg vissza kell hívni őket a csatamezőről, mert amíg ez nem történik meg, a háború nem ért véget – összegezte a tényeket a Hokage.

– Mit tegyünk? – érdeklődött izgatottan Takuda.

– Nekem Kuchai-sama mellett a helyem – jelentette ki anyu. – A falu vezetőségének meg kell szerveznie a védelmet, és a lakosság biztonságba helyezését, valamint irányítania az ellentámadást és a harci egységeket.

– Rendben, akkor a következőt tesszük! – ragadta magához az irányítást apa (aki úgy mellesleg egy nagyobb számú, elit jounin – nem anbu – csapat parancsnoka volt, és a feladatuk az ellenséges, felderítőegységek megállítása volt). – Kuda és Taku, elkíséritek édesanyátokat és vigyáztok rá, hogy biztonságba elérjen a céljához. Nekem csatlakoznom kell a csapatomhoz. Lányom, te maradj Minato mellett, és legyél a segítségére, bármihez is akar kezdeni – adta ki az utasításokat édesapa, majd kérdően ránézett a Hokagére. – Minato, te mit fogsz csinálni?

– Segítek a védelemben – felelte eltökélten a szőke. – Azt ellenben nem tartom jó ötletnek, hogy Kushina velem jöjjön, mert…

– Még is miért nem? – szakítottam félbe felháborodottan Minatot.

– …mert egyedül vagyok a leghatékonyabb – folytatta tovább a férfi, nem zavartatva magát dühös közbekotyogásomtól –, főleg mivel használni fogom azt a technikámat, ami miatt elneveztek Konoha Sárga Villanásának – fejezte be, utalva ezzel arra, hogy valóban felesleges leszek mellette. Saját magam is tapasztalhattam már, ha egyszer Minato belelendült, akkor nem lehetett szemmel követni, olyan gyorsan mozog, illetve cikázik az ellenség sorai között.

– Kushina velünk fog jönni – szólalt meg anyukám ellentmondást nem tűrően, ezzel véve elejét annak, hogy esetleg ismételten megszólaljak, kifejezésre jutatva nem tetszésemet.

Válaszként csak biccentettem anya kijelentésére. Nem tudhatta, hogy eszem ágában sem volt közbeszólni. Az imént, újfent alaposan – igaz jelenleg csak a családom és szerelmem előtt – leégettem magam azzal, hogy előbb járt a szám, mint az eszem. Hírtelen természetem, és az a tény, hogy képtelen vagyok befogni a kelleténél nagyobb számat, már megint kínosan érintett, mert még akkor sem tudtam kontrollálni magamat, amikor éppenséggel támadás érte Zuhatagot. Mondanom sem kellett, rettentően szégyelltem magam, ez volt a valódi oka annak is, hogy inkább kussoltam, és csak bólintottam anyának.

– Ne is vesztegessük tovább az időt – szakította félbe belső monológomat Takuma, de igaza is volt az öcskösnek, nem értünk rá, minél előbb cselekednünk kellett.

– Vigyázzatok magatokra! – mondta apa, mialatt megölelte anyát, az ikreket és végül engem, kezet rázott búcsúzásul Minatoval, utána egy pukkanás és egy füst gomolyag kíséretében eltűnt a szemünk elől, hogy csatlakozni tudjon a csapatához.

– Én is indulok. Sok szerencsét! – kívánta elköszönésként a Hokage, megpuszilva közben engem, majd édesapához hasonlóan ő is ködé vált.

– Mi is induljunk! – adata ki az utasítást anya, de előbb még lerohantunk a pincébe, és a családi ninja fegyvertárból magunkhoz vettünk jó pár dolgot, amire az út során szükségünk lehet.

Indulás előtt, még mi is megöleltük egymást, hogy azt követően a két férfihez hasonlóképpen, mi négyen is elhagyjuk az Uzumaki család otthonát.


	28. Személyes tragédia

_**27. fejezet**_

**Személyes tragédia**

Anyáékkal Zuhatag központjába érkeztünk meg, a falu vezetőjének rezidenciája elé, de ami ott fogadott minket, arra egyikünk sem volt felkészülve. A háromszintes épület helyén nem volt egyéb, mint egy nagy kiterjedésű mély kráter. A régi impozáns épület – ahonnan az örvény ninjákat irányította vezetőjük – immáron nem létezett!

A legborzalmasabb az volt, hogy a jelekből és a nyomokból azt lehetett kikövetkeztetni, hogy a támadás percekkel ezelőtt következett be. Az épületből semmi sem maradt, csak egy – még mindig füstölgő – óriási gödör, ami nem csak a hajdani vezetőségi épületet foglalta magába, de a környékén lévő épületeket, amik szintén elpusztultak.

Némán, elszörnyedve meredtem előre, mert képtelen voltam felfogni, hogy mi is történt valójában. Nem tudtam elhinni, hogy az épület, ahol még a mai napon is jártam, nem létezett többé. Csak egy magyarázat jöhetett szóba, az épületet felrobbantották azok, akik megtámadták Zuhatagot. Amíg eljutottam odáig, hogy mi is történhetett, lassan kezdtem magamhoz térni, és már éppen szólni szerettem volna, mikor is az ikrek megelőztek.

– Itt meg mi történt? – kilátott fel Takuma döbbenten. – Azok a szemetek képesek voltak elpusztítani a…a… – de tovább nem bírta folytatni, mert nem tudta szavakba önteni azt, amit valójában érzett. Helyette a fivére tette meg.

– Felrobbantották – jelentette ki Takuda halkan, de szavaiból ki lehetett érezni az elfojtott indulatot. – Most mit csináljunk? – fordult kérdően édesanyánk felé, mert habár öcsémet is sokkolta a dolog, de képes volt felelős shinobiként viselkedni, és rögtön azon gondolkodni, mit is kellene tennünk ebben a helyzetben.

– Mielőbb ki kell derítenünk, mi történt itt – felelte anya jelentőségteljesen végignézve hármunkon. – Meg kell tudni, a faluvezetőségből kik élték túl a támadást, és jelenleg ki irányítja a falu védelmét és az ellentámadást – összegezte édesanyám a teendőket. – Takuda, te keresd meg édesapádat, és jelentsd neki mi történt itt. Takuma, te az anbukhoz menjél, és közlöd velük a tényeket. Kushina próbálj utána nézni, hogy mi lehet a Kagékkal, illetve igyekezz kideríteni, hogy túl élték-e a támadást. Én a veszély esetére fenntartott irányítóba megyek, és megnézzem, hogyan állnak a dolgok. Ki irányítja most Zuhatagot. Nagyon remélem, hogy Kuchai életben van, és már kézbe vette az irányítást – sóhajtott egyet anyu, miután kiadta a feladatokat. – Vigyázzatok magatokra! – mondta elbúcsúzva tőlünk édesanyám.

– Ti is! – válaszolták az ikrek anyának és nekem.

– Várjatok! – kiáltottam fel hirtelen, mert már egy ideje egy különös érzés nem hagyott nyugodni. Volt egy furcsa érzésem, hogy valami nem stimmelt, de egészen ez idáig nem bírtam megfogalmazni, mi is volt az, ezért inkább csöndben maradtam. Most viszont villámként csapott belém! – Az emberek hol vannak? – mutattam körbe. – A robbanás elpusztított mindent, de azért néhány menekülő embernek nem kellene itt lennie?

– Valóban! – ordította Takuda, majd nem vesztegetve az idejét, azonnal koncentrálni kezdett, az emberek által kibocsátott chakrára. – A robbanást átvészelt épületek üresek! – közölte velünk az idősebbik iker a keresés eredményét. – Sehol nincs senki.

– De még távolabb sem – mondta döbbenten Takuma, aki a testvéréhez hasonlóan chakra után kutatott.

– Valami nagyon nagy szörnyűség történhetett – jegyeztem meg halkan.

– Igen – felelte anya maga elé meredve, majd gyorsan összeszedve magát, hármunkra nézett. – De nem vesztegethetjük tovább az időnket. Ellenben a terv megváltozott. Takuda, Takuma, ti ketten maradjatok itt, és próbáljátok meg kideríteni, hogy mi történt. Én még itt maradok veletek egy kis ideig, majd után megyek az irányító vészközpontba. Kushina, a te feladatod ugyan az maradt, szóval ne vesztegesd tovább itt az időt. Menjél, és nagyon vigyázz magadra kislányom! – ölelt meg búcsúzásképpen édesanyám.

– Ti is vigyázzatok magatokra! – öleltem magamhoz a két lökött öcsémet.

– Te is! – válaszolták egyszerre a fiúk, miközben visszaöleltek elköszönvén tőlem, ekkor még nem is sejtettem, hogy utoljára ölelhettem meg testvéreimet…

Elengedve Takut és Kudát, még egyszer anyára néztem, hogy ezt követően késlekedés nélkül elinduljak teljesíteni, édesanyám által számomra kiadott feladatot. Már éppen készültem indulni, mikor egyszerre csak, minden átmenet nélkül egy hatalmas robbanás rázta meg a környéket. Hatalmas tűzoszlop csapott fel közvetlen mellettem, és már csak azt tudtam kivenni, hogy körülöttem mindent elnyelt magában, elhamvasztva az útjába kerülőket, legyenek azok élők, illetőleg élettelenek.

Kétségbeesetten nyújtottam ki a kezemet, ezzel próbálva elérni édesanyámat és testvéreimet, de képtelen voltam megtenni. Utolsóként csak azt láttam, ahogy szeretteimet is elérte a mindent elemésztő tűz, magába zárva őket. Reményvesztetten kiáltottam fel, mert nem bírtam felfogni, mi is zajlott le az előbb a szemem előtt. Sikolyomat azonban elnyomta a hozzám egyre közelebb érő pusztító tűz, de mielőtt elérhetett volna, elsötétült körülöttem a világ, és abban a pillanatban egy füstfelhő kíséretében eltűntem onnan…

x x x

Mielőtt felfoghattam volna mi is történt, váratlanul egy másik helyen találtam magamat. Értetlenül álltam a helyzettel szemben, de nem sokáig, mert rögvest bevillant, azért élhettem túl a robbanást, és az azt követő tűzet, mert éppen indulni készültem a rettenetes eseményt megelőző másodpercekben.

Döbbenten, az imént átélt borzalmakat nem tudván feldolgozni, megkövülten álltam egyhelyben, mozdulni is képtelen voltam. Megsemmisülten meredtem magam elé, de ezt nem sokáig csinálhattam, mert hirtelen egy égető szúrást éreztem a bal karomon. Odakapva a tekintetemet és láttam, hogy egy kunai állt ki a felkaromból.

Kirántva a kunait a karomból, ösztönösen cselekedve ugrottam félre, a rám lesújtó ellenséges ninja elől. Blokkoltam a következő támadását, hogy utána reflexszerűen lehajolva egy ütést mérjek a mellkasára, amitől görnyedten esett térdre. Nem várva többet, elővettem egy kunait az övtáskámból. Késlekedés nélkül, a rám támadóra dobtam, ami pontosan a szeme között találta el ellenfelemet, halálos sebet ejtve rajta, amitől holtan esett össze a lábam előtt.

Feleszmélve arra, mit is tettem önkívületi állapotban, szétnézve magam körül vettem észre, hogy éppen egy harc kellős közepébe csöppentem. Körös-körül örvény ninják harcoltak, arcukat elfedő ellenséges ninjákkal, akiken – ahogy kibírtam venni – semmilyen őket felismerhetővé tévő fejpánt, vagy más jele sem volt. Nem lévén más választásom, a családom elvesztése okán érzett szomorúságot, gyászt, dühöt félretéve vetettem bele magamat a harcba, mivel elsősorban shinobi voltam, akinek az volt a feladata és a kötelessége, hogy a személyes dolgait, gondjait maga mögött tudva tegye a kötelességét. Védje meg a faluját, annak lakóit, Zuhatagra támadókkal szemben…


	29. Rasengan

_**28. fejezet**_

**Rasengan**

A személyes tragédiától fásultan, reflexszerűen végeztem a feladatomat – harcoltam, ahogyan azt egy shinobitól elvárták. Egymás után végeztem a reám támadókkal, nem tudatosan, hanem szinte automatikusan tetem a kötelességemet, mint ninja. A csata hevében még az időérzékemet is elvesztettem, fogalmam sem volt mennyi idő is telhetett el, csakis kizárólag a jelenre összpontosítottam, mivel így nem maradt időm, hogy a saját őrjítő, kétségbeejtő gondolataimra, ami a családom elvesztéséből adódott.

A csata egyre csak tombolt. Ellentétes erők feszültek egymásnak. A harcolók kegyetlenül irtották a másikat, irgalmat nem ismerve. A harc nemhogy csendesült volna az idő előre haladtával, hanem egyre erősödött. Sajnálatosan bármennyire is igyekeztünk a helyzetünk, percről-percre romlott. Az ellenfeleink nem vesztettek támadóerejükből semmit sem, sőt inkább növelték azt. A Zuhatagot védők száma ezzel szemben mindinkább fogyatkozott, ez azon is látszott, hogy az ellenség egyre beljebb szorított minket falunk belseje felé – a külső kerületeket már ők uralták. Az elfoglalt területeket felgyújtották. A fellobbanó tüzek lángjai nappali világosságot varázsoltak az éjszakai égboltra. A csillagokkal tarkított tiszta eget látni sem lehetet, a felfelé gomolygó sűrű, fekete füst fellegektől.

Az ellenség tetteiből arra lehetet következtetni, hogy nem elfoglalni akarták Zuhatagot, hanem teljesen megsemmisíteni, a földdel tenni egyelővé az otthonunkat. Nem volt nehéz kitalálni, mi volt a szándékuk, és miért pont most mértek csapást Örvényország ninja falujára. A Kagék a kíséretükkel az utolsó napjukat töltötték nálunk. Másnap szándékozták elhagyni a falut, hazatérve véget vessenek a tíz éve tomboló háborúnak. Egyre biztosabbnak látszott, hogy a támadók tudták, ha meg szándékozzák akadályozni, hogy a shinobi falvak vezetői élve elhagyják a falut, akkor kihasználva az utolsó éjszakát – mikor is az öt Kage egy helyen tartózkodott – támadniuk kellett.

Nem is tettek másként. Az ellenséges csapatok feltartóztathatatlanul nyomultak előre Zuhatagban, utánuk csak pusztulás és halál maradt. Az elfoglalt helyek biztosításával nem törődtek – ennek ékes bizonyítéka volt a felgyújtott, porig égetett épületek. A támadók csak egyet akartak, megölni a Kagékat, és így megakadályozni a ninja háború végét. Nem számított nekik, ha közben egy egész falut semmisítenek meg.

A helyzetünk egyre kilátástalanabbnak tűnt. Képtelenek voltunk megállítani a támadókat, de nem állt szándékunkban feladni a harcot. Tisztában voltunk azzal, amíg le tudjuk lassítani az ellenséget, addig volt arra esély, hogy a civil lakosságot ki bírják menekíteni a faluból, és biztonságba helyezni őket. Mindezek tükrében elszántan védekeztünk. A behatoló ellenséges csapatoknak mindenegyes talpalatnyi területért keményen meg kellett küzdeniük, véres összecsapások keretében.

Az idő teltével a Zuhatagot védő csapatok száma vészesen csökkeni kezdett, félő volt, ha nem történik valami, akkor a falunkból semmi sem marad. Az ellenség látva ezt a helyzetet megújuló erővel támadt ránk. A helyzetünk kezdett mindinkább kilátástalanná válni, de nem volt mit tenni, folytatnunk kellett az utolsó emberig a küzdelmet…

x x x

– Rasengan! – hallatszott a támadás zaját túl zengve egy kiáltás, miközben egy felém irányuló támadást védtem éppen ki.

Az azutáni másodpercben egy irgalmatlan erejű robbanás rázta meg a környéket. Egy szemkápráztató villanás kíséretében, egy fénygömb jelent meg, ami pillanatok alatt óriásivá nőtt, és elborította az előttem, illetve a mellettem állók előtt lévő területet. Megközelítőleg fél percig sem tartott a vakító fényesség, mikor is amilyen hirtelen jelent meg, olyan váratlanul szűnt is meg az örvénylő energiagömb.

A fény eltűntével, ahol az imént még a reánk támadók voltak, ott jelenleg egy hatalmas kráter volt látható. Az elképesztően erős robbanás senkit és semmit nem kímélve pusztított el élőt és élettelent.

Döbbenten álltam shinobi társaim gyűrűjében. Valamennyien jószerivel szájtátva meredtünk, a gödröt bámulva. Mielőtt akár egyikünk is megmozdulhatott volna, egy újabb meghökkentő esemény történt. Egy óriási – vagy tizenöt-húsz méter magas, kb. ugyan olyan hosszú – béka jelent meg, a nem minden napi látványt fokozta, hogy a kétéltű állaton egy mellény volt, a jobb első mancsában/kezében vagy milyében – fogalmam sincs, hogy hívják e végtagot a békák esetében – egy méretes kést tartott. Ha ez még nem lett volna elég, a látványt még fokozta, hogy a béka hátán egy ember állt. Viszont még ez sem volt elég, mert a következő pillanatban még egy jókora – a másiknál néhány méterrel kisebb – béka bukkant fel a másik mellett, és minő meglepő, annak is a hátán egy ember állt.

Itt azonban még nem volt vége az eseményeknek. A két béka hátra arcot csinált, és a gödör másik felén álló ellenségre támadtak, kegyetlenül irtva azokat. Ez alatt a békák hátán álló két ember kezében, felragyogott valami, ami egy másodperc alatt egy örvénylő, szikrázó gömbé alakult, vakító fényt árasztva magából.

– Rasengan! – hangzott fel ismét az iménti kiáltás, de most egyszerre két torokból, majd azt követően mind a ketten elhajították ellentétes irányba a kezükben lévő, pulzáló energiagömböt, hogy nem sokkal később a támadó csapatok kellős közepébe csapódjanak.

Az előbb lejátszódó események újra megtörténtek, csak éppen most kétszeresen. Az ellenség sorai között felrobbanó fénygömbök okozta pusztítás, ismét lezajlott, nem kímélve embert, valamint a köröttük elterülő területet, és az ott lévő épületeket. A robbanás után ismételten nagy kiterjedésű kráter keletkezett, a különbség csak annyi volt, hogy nem egy, hanem kettő volt belőle.

Az ellenség látva a végbe ment pusztítást, visszavonulásba kezdett. Egymás után tűntek el a shinobik egy-egy füst felleg kíséretében. Sajnos biztos voltam benne, ha itt be is fejezték a támadást, máshol felbukkanva tovább fognak harcolni…


	30. Búcsú

_**29. fejezet**_

**Búcsú**

Az ellenség távozását követően valamennyi örvény ninja – közöttük jómagam is – kérdően tekintett a két óriási béka, valamint a hátukon álló emberek felé. Tudtam, hogy hozzám hasonlóan társaim is kíváncsiak kik azok, akik voltak az imént a segítségünkre siettek szorult helyzetünkben. A válaszra nem is kellett sokat várni, mert a két békán álló ember, leugorva az állatokról felénk siettek. Alaposan megnézve őket, meglepetten konstatáltam, hogy a két férfi nem volt más, mint Namikaze Minato, illetve Jiraya-sama. Rajtam kívül még néhányan felismerték a Hokagét, és így ők voltak, akik elsőként a konohai elé siettek, hogy szót váltsanak vele.

– Hokage-sama! – szólította meg Minatot egy nő, aki jounin ruhát viselt, és úgy vettem ki, hogy ő lehetett a legmagasabb rangú örvény ninja a környéken. – Köszönjük a segítséget – hajolt meg a férfi előtt.

– Nincs mit, ez csak természetes – válaszolta a Kage. – Ellenben ne vesztegessük itt az időt! Az itteni támadók visszavonultak, de máshol még javában dúlnak a harcok.

– Megtudná mondani, hol van a legnagyobb szükség erősítésre? – érdeklődött a nő.

– Az ellenség legerősebb támadása jelenleg Zuhatag főkapuja mellett folyik – felelte Minato helyet Jiraya. – Az lenne a legjobb, hogy aki teheti, az odamenne segíteni.

– Köszönöm a tájékoztatást – mondta a jounin, majd parancsokat kezdett osztogatni: – Akik harcképesek, azoknak irány a főkapu. A medininnek vegyék kezelésbe a sebesülteket. A súlyosan sérülteket vigyék biztonságos helyre…

Többet nem hallottam, mert ekkora Minato már mellettem állt, és jelezte, hogy beszélni szeretne velem. Nem is vesztegettem az időt, egy kissé arrébb menve, szembefordultam a Hokagéval és a saninnal.

– Hallgatlak Minato! – néztem fel a férfire.

– Kushina jó, hogy találkoztunk, mert így módomban áll elbúcsúzni tőled – mondta minden kertelés nélkül szerelmem.

– Ezt miért mondod? Elmentek! Pont a csata közepén! – jegyeztem meg egy kicsit élesen, mert nem értettem, miképpen lehetséges, hogy a shinobi világ egyik legerősebb ninjája el szándékozik hagyni a csatamezőt.

– Igen – válaszolta Jiraya Minatot megelőzve. – Nyugi Kushina, meg van rá a jó okunk. Minato minden el fog mondani neked. Én addig a vezetőt tájékoztatom a tervről, és hagylak titeket elbúcsúzni egymástól. Egyébként meg vigyázz magadra! – köszönt el tőlem a legendás sanin, miközben egy hatalmas búcsúölelésben részesítet, hogy azután elengedve késlekedés nélkül a vezető jouninhoz induljon.

– Miről van szó? Mi a tervetek? – kérdeztem Minatotól, várakozásteljesen belenézve a férfi kék szemébe.

– Magunk után csaljuk a támadókat – jelentette ki határozottan a férfi. – Megbeszéltem a másik négy Kagével, és ők egyetértettek az ötlettel. A támadók első sorban ránk vadásznak, ezért mind az öten csináltunk egy-egy látványos támadást az ellenfél ellen, hogy magunkra vonjuk a figyelmüket. Amint ez megtörténik, a lehető leggyorsabban elhagyjuk a falut. Az ellenség meg nagy valószínűséggel utánunk fog küldi egy jelentős számú csapatot. Van arra remény, hogy az itt maradókkal szemben fel bírjátok venni a harcot, és képesek lesztek megállítani a támadást, illetve amíg ránk koncentrálnak, addig nektek esélyetek lesz elhagyni Zuhatagot, és biztonságba helyezni a lakosságot – vázolta fel a tervet Minato.

Kerekre tágult szemekkel bámultam a férfire. Tudtam, hogy amit az öt Kage elhatározott, az nagyon kockázatos, de nemes cselekedet, főleg, mivel az lenne a dolguk, hogy minél biztonságosabb körülmények között érjenek haza a saját ninja falujukba. Ők ellenben meg akarták védeni Zuhatagot és lakóit. Mindemellett más miatt is aggódtam, hiszen szerelmem életveszélyben lesz. Bele sem mertem gondolni, mit fogok csinálni, ha Minatoval is történik valami szörnyűség. Nem akartam őt is elveszteni édesanyám és az öccseim után, de ezt nem osztottam meg vele. Nem szerettem volna terhelni őt a saját félelmeimmel, nem kívántam elmondani, hogy nem is olyan rég veszítettem el három családtagomat. Idő sem volt rá, elvégre Minatonak sürgősen indulnia kellett, hogy működjön az általa kitalált terv. Reméltem, hogy még lesz rá majd alkalmam békésebb időben. A háború befejezése után talán lesz arra lehetőségünk, hogy találkozzunk még az életben, és nyugodtabb körülmények között tudjunk mindent megbeszélni és elmondani a másiknak.

– Kérlek, nagyon vigyázz magadra! – mondtam, mialatt nem törődtem azzal, hogy ki lát minket, megöleltem Minatot. A férfi azonnal visszaölelt. Így álltunk néhány pillanatig, majd hirtelen Minato még szorosabban magához vont, hogy egy szerelemes búcsúcsókban részesítsen, amit szenvedélyesen viszonoztam. A csókunk azonban nem tartott sokáig, mert Minatonak lassan indulnia kellett, ezért mind a ketten keletlenül szakadtunk el egymástól. – Szeretlek – feleltem egyszerűen, de abba az egy szóba belesűrítettem az összes érzésemet, amit a férfi iránt tápláltam.

– Én is szeretlek Kushina – felelte Minato halkan, de nem is kellett többet mondania, mert a pillantása, amit rám vetett többet mondott el minden szónál. – Ígérem, találkozunk még.

– Szavadon foglak. Előlem te már nem menekülhetsz el – közöltem mosolyogva szerelmemmel a tényállást.

– Nem is akarok – válaszolta vigyorogva Minato, ami végtelen boldogsággal töltött el. A következő másodpercben viszont a férfi elkomorult. – Mennem kell – szólalt meg csendesen elengedve engem.

– Tudom – feleltem röviden, bánatosan nézve Minatora, mialatt tettem egy lépést hátra. – Menj, és maradj életben!

– Te is – mondta a Hokage, majd még egy pillantást vetett rám, hogy utána sarkon fordulva elinduljon Jiraya felé.

Szomorúan követtem a tekintetemmel a tőlem egyre távolodó szerelmemet. Láttam, amint odaért az egykori tanítójához, aki mellett ekkor már ott állt Hatake Kakashi is. Minato még egyszer utoljára felém nézett. Ugyan úgy tett Jiraya és Kakashi is. A három férfi búcsúzóul felém biccentet, amit viszonoztam, hogy a következő pillanatban mindhárman eltűnjenek egy szürke füstfellegben.

Szótlanul bámultam azt a helyet, ahol az imént a szeretet férfi állt a társaival. Hittem, hogy lesz még esélyem arra, hogy viszontlássam Minatot és beszélhessek vele. Legszívesebben ott maradtam volna még sokáig, ahol éppen voltam, de nem tehettem meg. A harc még mindig tombolt Zuhatag többi részén, ennek megfelelően nem is késlekedtem tovább. A többi shinobi társamhoz hasonlóan a főkapuhoz mentem, hogy ott vessem bele magamat a csata sűrűjébe…


	31. Epilógus

**Epilógus**

Három hónap telet el Zuhatag megtámadása óta. Az eltelt idő alatt falum ninja és civil lakossága igyekezett, minél jobban rendbe hozni az otthonát. A támadók alapos munkát végeztek. A falu külső öt kerülete jószerivel a földdel vált egyenlővé. A legbelső kerület – ami magába foglalta a falu vezetőjének rezidenciáját is, és ahol életét vesztette édesanyám és két öcsém – is hasonló sorsa jutott. Nagy volt a pusztítás a három középső kerületben is, de itt legalább maradtak egyben épületek és házak, amiket rendbe lehetet hozni.

Zuhatag lakosságának száma is alaposan megfogyatkozott. Az öt Kage terve sikeresnek volt mondható, mert ha nem cselekedték volna meg azt, amit megtettek, ninja falunk semmivé vált volna. A lakosságnak még így is több mint a kétharmada meghalt. A ninják közül meg csak az eredeti létszám egyötöde maradt életben.

Nagy csapás volt ez a falunak, de Örvényországnak is. Jó pár évnek kell majd eltelnie, és új generációknak felnőnie, hogy a falunk visszanyerje régi erejét. Reméltem, hogy ez egy nap be fog majdan következni, főleg, hogy a háború immáron véget ért!

A Kagék és kíséretük – valamilyen elképesztően óriási csoda folytán – kisebb sérülésekkel ugyan, de épségben hazaértek saját shinobi falvaikba. Ott aztán késlekedés nélkül intézkedni kezdtek, hogy minél előbb eljöjjön a várva várt béke. A fronton harcoló csapatokat késlekedés nélkül hazahívták, ezzel vetve véget a csatározásoknak. Hivatalosan két hónapja ért véget a tíz éve tartó, nagy veszteségeket okozó harmadik ninja háború. Mindenki hitt abban, hogy a béke tartós lesz, ez azért is volt fontos, mert mind az öt nagy shinobi nemzet és a kisebbek is sok veszteséget könyvelhettek el az évek során.

A háborút kirobbantó titkos szervezetről és vezetőinek kilétéről, továbbra sem volt semmi információ. Mindösszesen annyit lehetet biztosan tudni, valakiknek igencsak az volt az érdeke, hogy a shinobi falvak egymás ellen forduljanak, valamint kitörjön, illetve sokáig tartson a háború, és ezt kihasználva akarták megvalósítani ördögi terveiket. Szerencsére megvalósítani nem sikerült nekik, mert a Kagék megegyeztek a békekötésben, és épségben haza is tértek, hogy életbe léptessék azt. Csak remélni lehetet, nem lesz több lehetőségük arra, hogy tervüket valóra váltsák egy nap, és nem lesz esélyük újabb háborút kirobbantani…

x x x

Mialatt a háború befejeződött, és azzal egy időben életbe lépett a békeszerződés is, nekem a családom elvesztését kellett meggyászolnom. Édesanyám és öccseim a szemem láttára haltak meg, az ő haláluk mázsás súlyként nehezedett rám. Az első napokban állandóan magam előtt láttam, amint a tűz elevenen emésztette el őket. Az éjszakák sem voltak jobbak, mert akkor rémálmaimban éltem újra és újra a borzalmas emléket.

Édesapám jelenléte segíthetett volna átvészelni anya és az ikrek halálát, de nem volt olyan szerencsém. A támadás éjszakáját követően kerestem aput, de sehol sem találtam. Két napig semmi hír sem volt róla, akkor viszont a legrosszabb vált valóra. Édesapám csata közben lelte halálát, hasonlóan anyához és a fiúkhoz. Vele és a csapatával egy robbanást követő, az utcán – ahol éppen harcoltak – végig söprő tűzvihar végzett.

Nehezen tudtam feldolgozni, hogy szinte egy nap leforgása alatt elveszítettem a teljes családomat, szüleimet és testvéreimet. A háború tíz éve alatt átéltem rokonaim, barátaim, csapattársaim, ismerőseim halálát. Szerencsésnek mondhattam magamat, hogy a közvetlen családomból mindenki életben maradt a háború szörnyű évei alatt, és ezt követően egyetlen éjszaka leforgása alatt mind a négyen eltávoztak. Shinobiként fel voltunk készülve arra, hogy valamelyikünk meghalhat, és főként igaz volt ez a háború alatt. Boldog voltam, amikor Minato elmondta, hogy véget fog érni a hadiállapot. Örültem, hogy a családom teljes létszámban túlélte a harcokat. Emiatt is volt nehéz feldolgozni, hogy jószerivel a háború legvégén, az utolsó napokban hunytak el mindannyian.

Segített elviselni a gyászt, hogy ez első hetekben minden időm le volt kötve, mivel részt kellett vállalnom Zuhatag újjáépítésében. Az állandó elfoglaltság, a másokon való segítés – akik hozzám hasonlóan elveszítették szeretteiket, családjukat –, majd a második hónap végétől készülés az új feladatomra, valamennyire enyhítette fájdalmamat. Az új munkaköröm miatt – mint azt Minato korábban kitalálta – Konohába fogok költözni, a Tűzország ninja falujába akkreditált nagykövet munkatársaként.

Vártam, hogy elteljen a hátralévő négy hét, mert így újra láthatom majd a férfit, akit szeretek, és az ő jelenléte talán segíti csökkenteni a bánatomat. Reménykedtem, hogy Konohában Minato mellett sikerülni fog új életet kezdeni. Az idő és a távolság talán megnyugvást hozhat majd számomra…

x x x

Az elmúlt három hónap eseményeinek végiggondolása után sóhajtottam egy nagyot, amint a Zuhatag feletti sziklán elhelyezkedő Megemlékezés Köve előtt álltam. A kőre a csatákban meghalt hősök nevei voltak felvésve, közöttük a szüleimé, és a testvéreimé is. Közelebb lépve az emlékműhöz elköszönésképpen kezemmel végig simítottam családom nevein. Nem csak tőlük, de szülőfalumtól, és eddigi életemtől is búcsúztam. Tudtam bárhová is fogok menni, bármit is tartogat számomra a sors, ők négyen lélekben mindig velem lesznek.

Leguggoltam az emlékmű előtt, hogy a már ott lévő többi mécses közé elhelyeztem a sajátomat is. Felállva hátráltam néhány lépést, majd elbúcsúzásként meghajoltam. Elfordulva a kőtől lassú léptekkel indultam vissza Zuhatagba, a faluba vezető kacskaringós ösvényen. Távolodva az emlékműtől éreztem, hogy nem csak a kőt hagyom magam mögött, de a régi életemet is. Érzékeltem, hogy minden egyes lépéssel, ami levezetett a szikláról, könnyebbé vált a lelkem, és utam nem csak Zuhatagba vezetett, hanem egy reményteljes új életbe…

**V É G E**

**Folytatása következik:**

_**Vörösőrvény és Konoha Sárga Villanása **_

_Esküvő több felvonásban_


End file.
